My Golden Warrior
by Brandon James
Summary: It's been three whole years since the climactic Cell Games, where even the greatest Pro Heroes failed to stop Cell, and one Saiyan child carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. It's now time for Gohan to step up and become a hero in the eyes of society, after having his credit stolen by Hercule Satan. Read on as Gohan shines like never before!
1. UA High

**POST-EDIT: Hey guys! Brandon from the future here! If you're new to this story, keep in mind that these first few chapters were created a year, maybe two years ago, so stick with me past these first few, I know that the pacing is too fast, but trust me! It gets better! Thank you for clicking and enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Welcome everyone! Brandon James here with a crossover of Dragonball Z and My Hero Academia! Now I need to give some context before we start. This is set in a time where the first Quirk was discovered generations before the events of Dragonball Z started. Now, because of how our cast is, besides minor (yet useless) interference from some strong Pro Heroes during the siege of the Saiyans and the Cell Games, not much has changed. However, Hercule will be buffed, having needed to train harder than before in order to become the World Champion. Still nothing compared to Goku, but on a scale of power, he's just under All Might. Why? Because I think it's not fair that Hercule gets to be shown up by everyone, and I want him to not look like trash. Also, with the start of the Hero Academy, ChiChi aims for Gohan to be the very best, hoping for him to start high school at no better place. And finally, Gohan will take the place of Mashirao Ojiro, the Martial Arts Hero: Tailman. Besides that, I think we're ready to start.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Boku no Hero Academia. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: UA High**

It's been three whole years since the defeat of the terrifying Cell at the hands of the half-Saiyan child, Son Gohan. Of course, due to the loss of footage, the world was mislead to believe that Hercule Satan was the one to vanquish the being in the place of All Might's absence. Now, the young warrior, after three years of training and studying, stood before the gates of Battle Center B of U.A. High School, the gathering place for many future heroes. Getting this far was nothing thanks to his mother's homeschooling, however she had only agreed to let him enroll if he promised to be a scholar or a doctor or something of the sort as his primary job.

With his hair remaining the same from three years back, Gohan's growth spurt put him at about 5'5", and he had decided to come in his own personal gi, a no-character purple Turtle Hermit gi with a blue undershirt, blue sash, and blue wrist bands, showing a sign of gratitude and respect for the training from both Piccolo and his father. The 14-year-old could spot another boy about his height, with a mess of green hair, shivering in place.

Gohan approached the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, catching his attention. "Hey, don't worry, ok? I'm sure you'll do fine." He delivered his best confidence-boosting smile.

"Thanks. It really helps that you think that." He told Gohan, followed by an eased smile. "Everyone is so confident about this mock battle."

"Well, that's the key. Be confident in your abilities, and yourself." He reminded the boy with a thumbs up.

"Right! Let's start!" A man shouted from the top of the structure behind the crowd of students. "Get moving! There are no timers in real battles! RUN RUN RUN, listeners! You're wasting air-time!" Gohan wasted no time. He was through the gate just as it opened, speeding ahead of the crowd and already gathering 50 points within the first minute. Running down the street, he zigzagged back and forth from the left and right side of the street, crushing every enemy that came into sight.

Not long after, Gohan had racked up well over 100 points, using a smart combination of his speed and power. Everywhere Gohan went was nothing but destruction. It wasn't soon that a monster robot emerged from. As a crowd ran past Gohan to escape, he prepared to take off. As he ascended into the air, he could see the boy from earlier bolt into the sky, prompting him to stop. _Let me give him a chance. In the meantime…_ He thought as he looked down and descended in front of the pile of rubble immobilizing a girl in a tracksuit. Removing the rubble, he pulled the girl out and made sure she was ok before taking off to catch the boy.

Gohan descended with the boy in his arms. When he realized that he had been caught, his eyes filled with tears. "My name is Gohan, by the way. I never got yours."

"Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya." He told Gohan as they landed, his voice full of pain and disappointment.

"That was one hell of a punch, Izuku. It was nothing short of powerful." Gohan praised, followed by the praise of the crowd. Gohan left Izuku be, under the care of the Old woman who had emerged to deal with his injuries. On his way out, the girl he had helped earlier stopped him.

"Um... Thank you. For saving him, I mean. I'm Ochaco Ururaka, and I hope we'll both get into UA." She told him in a shy tone.

"Gohan." He told her with a smile before trying to meld into the crowd.

* * *

Gohan flew over the lush green forest in front of U.A. as he recalled the events from the night before. "Gohan, I know I want you to be a great scholar, but ever since these nasty villains started rising, the streets are barely safe anymore. I want you to be both. A hero just as strong as your father, with a brain more intelligent than your mother's. Will you promise me that if you attend this school, you'll stay on this track, and help lots of people?"

"Of course!" he shouted. "I'll continue right now!" An excited Gohan ran outside and struggled to swing his fists and legs faster than ever. "Just wait until I get in touch with King Kai, he'll give me some weighted training clothes, just like Dad!"

"Look at him, Goku." ChiChi said softly to herself. "I know I said I didn't want his life to be all about martial arts, but he is our son, after all. At least let me keep him educated if he's going to be a fighter. That way he'll at least learn how to drive so he won't bring any attention to himself by flying in the middle of the city, or popping in and out of existence." A hand held itself over her chest, remembering the days when Gohan wasn't even a toddler. The loss of her husband had once again began to ache, seeing how much their son had grown.

"Gohan quickly shook his head and flew to a stop, landing and walking inside before giving a bit of a controlled super sprint in order to find his class. _1-A…1-A…_ "There!" He came to a halt in front of a large door. Upon entering, the blue-haired student greeted him.

"Ah! Another diligent, speedy student I see!" he shouted.

"Why do you have to say that to every loser that walks in here?" the spiky-haired blonde boy said as he leaned back and put a foot on the desk, beginning an argument between them as Midoriya walked in.

"Oh, Izuku. How have you been? I've actually been meaning to tell you something." Gohan had heard the tall student introduce himself as Tenya Iida. He didn't get a chance to tell him as Iida ran up to him to introduce himself, followed by an apology and Ururaka's appearance. Gohan decided to just sit down and wait his turn, taking a seat next to the girl who had chord-like skin dangling from her ears. Ururaka's praise made Midoriya's face turn bright pink, but the conversation was missing something. "You need to control it." Gohan said, standing up and catching everyone's attention. "I can tell from looking at you that you only recently started to train your body. If it can't handle your Quirk, it becomes useless."

The sudden outburst of perception and knowledge made his face sulk. "You're right." He said quietly.

"Don't worry, Izuku. I'll help you whip that body into a mountain-crusher in no time at all!" He told him, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Really? You have a way to make my body even stronger?!" He said excitedly, stopping to think about the phrase he had just used. _Mountain crusher...?_

"Don't sweat it! By the way…" Gohan left Midoriya's side, approaching the disrespectful blond. "Aren't you Katsuki Bakugo?"

"What of it, loser?" He responded aggressively.

"You're the one who had the score right below mine! You must have some really good combat skills." He praised before Bakugo shot out of his seat.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? DO YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME!? HOW ABOUT A TASTE OF MY QUIRK, LOSER?!" He yelled, grabbing Gohan by the collar.

The half-Saiyan simply smiled. "That's fine. I don't want my clothes to get tattered after the first day." Gohan removed his hand like it was nothing before walking back to his seat.

"HEY! DON'T JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT!"

"Stop yelling, kid." A man in a sleeping bag said from the doorway. "If it took you that long to notice me, than you all have a long way to go. My name is Shouta Aizawa, I'll be your homeroom teacher."

* * *

After Mr. Aizawa introduced himself, we were told to put on the school's Gym Uniforms and go outside to the baseball fields, where we would be tested with our Quirks. It was time for the first test, 50 meter dash. Gohan was paired with Iida, so they both huddled at the starting line, and upon start, he managed to stun everyone once the machine read: "0.00 seconds!" after crossing the finish line, followed by Iida's three second run. The students all lost their jaws after hearing the time listed.

"The next test was the grip strength. I could hear the boy with the Tape Quirk praise the large man for hitting 540 kilograms on the grip machine. Gohan gave it a squeeze, and before he knew it, the bar in his hand was crushed, with a reading of 1346 kilograms. "No way!" the Tape boy shouted. As small as you are, you're gripping almost 3000 pounds?!"

"Well, I think the machine broke before I could finish squeezing." Gohan said modestly.

"What the hell is this kid?!" multiple people shouted.

The third test. Long jumps. Gohan tried to suppress his Ki to keep himself from flying, managing to jump the longest distance. At the fourth test, it turns out that the camera couldn't catch him side-stepping, and could just barely get the afterimage.

The fifth test, a good old round of baseball, Yamcha's favorite. Gohan went up right after Midoriya and Bakugou, who had both scored over 700 …be careful… I need to make sure the ball comes back… Just give it a dash of Super Saiyan…and…/em Gohan lightly threw the ball, sending it into the sky faster than anybody could see. emCrap…I went overboard…/em They waited around for maybe ten minutes, however, the ball never returned. Aizawa picked up his phone to reveal that, just like Uraraka, his distance read infinity.

Something switched in Bakugo, making him spring towards Midoriya, explosions engulfing his hands. Before Aizawa had a chance to interfere, Gohan appeared in front of him, holding an open palm in front of him as a sign to stop. "What do you think you're doing!?" he shouted.

"You can't just lunge at your classmate for no reason, Katsuki. I may not have a Quirk, but in terms of power, speed, and combat ability, I've been above you since I was only five-years-old." Gohan's words began to resonate within the class. He didn't have a Quirk, which would have meant that all of his tests before were of his own strength.

Bakugou, after having seen what Gohan was capable of, didn't feel like trying to squash him. The only person he was after was Midoriya, so with that, he grumbled and walked away.

"The following tests allowed Gohan to shine, with the exception of the seated toe-touch. Although flexibility is an important element in martial arts, there were others who managed to stretch further than Gohan, since most of his past training never focused on stretching. Once the tests were finished, Aizawa presented a ranked list of students, as follows:

"Son Gohan, Momo Yaoyorozu, Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugo, Tenya Iida, Fumikage Tokoyami, Mezo Shoji, Eijiro Kirishima, Mina Ashido, Ochaco Uraraka, followed by the next ten contenders. As it turned out, nobody was getting expelled, and so ended the first day of Gohan's new life at U.A. High School. He caught up to Iida and Midoriya as they were walking to the station, which reminded him of something.

"Izuku…" Gohan said, catching his attention. "You want to learn how to control your power, right?"

Midoriya suddenly turned to him, eyes shimmering with a gleam that could only be seen in the eyes of a future hero. "More than anything! Weren't you saying that you could help me?!"

With a nod, Gohan made sure to lean in. "I need to take you somewhere first. It's kinda private, ok?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Good. Then take my hand." Gohan said as he held it out and put two fingers to his forhead. Once Midoriya grabbed it, the two vanished and appeared at Korin's spot below the lookout.

"Oh, Gohan! What brings you here?" the cat said.

"Hey, Korin. Could I have five months of Senzu Beans for my friend, Izuku?"

"Of course." He stated, handing Gohan a bag of beans before the two vanished again, appearing on Dende's Lookout this time.

"I thought you didn't have a Quirk, Gohan?" Midoriya asked him, looking around.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said that Instant Transmission wasn't a Quirk."

"And what is this about five months? I can't be gone for that long!"

"Don't worry, you won't miss any time at all. I'll explain, don't worry. I just need to get a few things. I'll be back in a few moments." Gohan said. "Make sure you call your mother and let her know that you won't be home tonight but you'll be back tomorrow after school."

"As he vanished, Midoriya was greeted by a slightly older Dende. "Welcome to my Lookout, Young Izuku. I assume Gohan brought you here, right?"

"Oh yeah. Um, I'm really sorry but I need to contact my mother. Could you hold on for just a minute?"

"Of course, Young Izuku. Take your time." Dende said before walking away to handle whatever matters Dendes handle.

* * *

Once everything got settled, Gohan returned with different pairs of training armor, on top of weighted training clothes. "Ok, so beyond those doors is a separate dimension that dilates time. So, we are going to train until midnight, which will be about nine hours out here, but in there, four-and-a-half months will pass by. On top of your previous training, whatever it was, this should really help. However, I'm going to need you to explain your Quirk to me."

"I don't know if I could do that… My Quirk is supposed to remain a secret…" He said, hanging his head. Gohan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine. Based on what I've observed, it's a basic reinforcement-type Quirk. It'll greatly enhance your strength, but at the cost of breaking your bones since your body can't handle it. Believe it or not, my father knew a technique similar to that, called the Kaio-Ken. So we'll put you through some similar training. Put these on." He said as he tossed him the training armor.

"Once they entered, Midoriya was already blown away. "Wow, I can't believe a place like this exists! I can't see where it ends, is there even an end!? What were you saying about time dilation?! WHY DOES MY BODY FEEL SO STRANGE?!" He yelled before Gohan calmed him down.

"Hey, calm down! It's just the gravity, you'll get used to it! Now look, Izuku, I need you to punch me as hard as possible. You have to put your full power behind yourself, don't worry about breaking your arm, just hit me." He said, prompting the beginning of Midoriya's strength tests.

"Are you sure? I don't want to end up hurting you…" Suddenly Gohan's power spiked, sending a gust of dust and wind in all directions. Gohan powered up into a Super Saiyan, emitting a golden light.

"Do you feel that Izuku! I'll be fine! I've monsters stronger than you could ever imagine, some that even All Might wouldn't be able to handle! Hit me with everything you've got!" He said before powering down.

"All right, fine!" Midoriya shouted before reeling his arm back. Red, ribbon-like lights wrapped around his right arm as he hurled his fist into Gohan's chestplate. "SMAASH~!"  
As the dust cleared, Gohan's chestplate was cracked, but not broken, and he had not budged an inch. "Just like I thought, your arm is broken. Here, eat this." Gohan said as he handed him a Senzu Bean. He downed it, and within seconds his arm was back to normal.

"Wow, that's incredible!"

"More useful than Recovery Girl. They're portable, too. Now, I need you to change into these clothes." He told him as he tossed him some traditional Turtle Hermit Gi with weighted accessories like the undershirt and wristbands. Each piece was ten pounds. At first, Midoriya could barely move. "Alright! We're going to run 100 laps! Let's go!" And so, the two friends started their six months of training together.

* * *

 **Normally the chapters aren't this long, but I wanted to keep you entertained. This first one will be published so that you all can leave a review of whether or not you wanna see more of this story. If I get enough positive praise, I'll get the rest of the chapters ready all at once. Anyway guys, until next time, stay golden!**


	2. One For All

**Short and sweet intro, thank you all for the support on the last chapter! By the time you're reading this, I should have almost all of the other chapters finished up until the end of Season 1! And the second season will be just as good! Also, Gohan's hero costume is still his purple-on-blue gi, until further notice. Last thing, everyone says I've been rushing the pacing but when you think about, doesn't the whole story after the school year start happen after the first few days? Don't blame me, blame them! XD I'm glad you all have been enjoying it, and the same concept of having all the chapters done before I post them will apply after the first chapter for season 2. Anyway, Let's get into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Boku no Hero Academia. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: One For All**

Gohan thought back to the first month of training. "Izuku, I need you to tell me about your Quirk. It'll ensure that I give you the best training!" He said as Midoriya wailed on him tireless, relying on his own strength. Although they've been training for a month, and Midoriya had reinforced his body by a considerable amount, it still wasn't enough to harness his Quirk.

The young boys stopped and Midoriya hung his head. He knew that he couldn't keep it a secret forever, and Gohan had asked about it nonstop once he thought about a few things. "It's called…One For All. It's a Quirk that allows me to enhance whatever part of the body I will it to, but my body can't handle the impact. I was born Quirkless, and it was given to me by All Might, and it's kind of new to me." He looked down at his hand and clenched his fist. "I don't have a lot of time. I need to control this power quickly, and this time dilation place really helps." Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind blew in all directions. Midoriya crouched down and held up his hand as a golden light shined before him.

"Say no more, Izuku! This is a form known as a Super Saiyan. Much like One For All, it's something that you must train your body to withstand. Thanks to this, I know how to not only train you, but improve your combat ability dramatically!"

"You mean it!? What do I have to do!?"

"Izuku, use One For All on your whole body!" He shouted, confusing the boy before his eyes widened. "You see, don't you? In order to get used to this power, you must let your body handle it all the time, as I had done once with my father. Because of my training, I can now use this form at a moment's notice, use it without expending stamina, and call on it as easily as I can breathe. Our goal, Izuku, is to turn One For All into your Super Saiyan!" He told him.  
With all of his might, Midoriya threw his fist in Gohan's palm. As the dust cleared, it became apparent that his arm remained intact, despite hitting it at 10% of One For All. As he pulled it away and stared at his hand, an overjoyed smile spread across his face, with tears streaming down his cheeks. Gohan lifted his hand to see the scuff marks that Midoriya left.

"Congratulations. Whatever power you have, it's now yours to own, or at least a small portion of it is." Midoriya removed his weighted training clothes and slid back into his training suit from six months prior, and his eyes widened with surprise.

"Wow, my body feels so light!" He shouted, throwing a few punches followed by a heavy kick.

"This is an old training style passed down from the master of the Turtle Hermit School of Martial Arts to my father. We upped your weights several times, letting your body get used to each set as we went along. You were just walking around normally in 100 kilograms worth of weights, or a little over 200 pounds." Gohan explained.

"Wow! That seems so unreal… If I haven't met you I would never have believed that was possible to accomplish! Oh, and, how long have we been in here?"

"Oh, it's been about six months, so out there it should be about midnight of the same day. Come on, you can sleep at my house until it's time to get to school. If we get there now you can probably still get some sleep until about 6, then wake up for a shower and some breakfast." Gohan told them as they emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

* * *

The next day, it was time for an indoor heroes vs. villains exercise. Everyone had gathered outside of the Battle Area B, and Gohan was paired with the invisible girl, Toru Hagakure. It wasn't so bad, since he could feel where she is. However, first up was Midoriya and Uraraka as the heroes against Bakugo and Iida as the villains.  
 _Alright!_ Gohan thought. _It's time to see how much stronger Izuku- I mean, Deku- has become._ The boy noticed All Might staring intently as Deku and Uraraka walked through the narrow hallways.

 _Watch me, All Might! Thanks to Gohan, I've finally manage to harness One For All!_ He thought to himself. All Might could clearly see that when Midoriya returned to the school that morning, he seemed so much muscular in his costume then he would have thought. Suddenly, Bakugo leaped from around the corner, but before he could set off his explosion, Deku side stepped and grabbed his arm, pulling him and slamming him into the wall behind them, surprising everyone.

"Woah, what happened to that guy?! He's like a completely different person, in one night!" Kirishima said.

"Uraraka! Go! I'll handle Kacchan on my own!" He shouted as he backed away and raised his fists.

"You think you can handle me on your own, Deku! You're nothing but a bug! A bug that I can squash under my finger!" he yelled before throwing a right hook. Deku sped up and grabbed his arm before throwing him over his shoulder. The spectators watched in surprise, with a proud smile across All Might and Gohan's faces. Bakugo quickly recovered, his anger boiling, as he propelled himself with his explosion before throwing a heavy kick. Deku blocked his left arm before Bakugo threw another right hook, detonating the wall next to Deku as he jumped out of the way. The explosion blew his mask off, revealing a confident smile on his face. "What the hell are you smiling about!? I'll wipe that smug look off your face!" He yelled before raising his arm and cocking back the trigger on his grenade arm, revealing a small pin.

"Young Bakugo! Stop!" All Might shouted into the microphone before Gohan put a hand on his arm, catching his attention.

"All Might, he'll be ok. He's gotten strong over the last nine hours. Just look closely." He told him.

As a massive explosion crawled towards Deku, he activated his Quirk. _One For All: Full Cowl!_ He threw a punch into the explosion, sending it back towards Bakugo, and destroying the rest of the hallway. As the dust cleared, one of Bakugo's grenades was broken, and half of his mask is seared. "So you _do_ have a Quirk! And you've just been hiding it this whole time. Was I never worthy of your Quirk before?! Do you think you're better than me, Deku?!"

"You're wrong, Kacchan." Deku told him as his eyes closed, reminiscing on his past relationship with Bakugo. "You've always been amazing. So amazing that I was always chasing after you, watching your Quirk, and your abilities, I wanted to be like you so bad. But, that's why I want to win!" He shouted, opening his eyes and taking a fighting stance. "And because of a good friend, I can finally do that, right now!"

"I'm tired of hearing your voice! I'll squash you under my foot, Deku!" He shouted as he dashed forward, lunging with a right hook. Deku met him halfway and prepared a left jab, but Bakugo used his Explosion to propel himself over Deku, aiming a second explosion towards his back, however he side-stepped and swung his leg backwards, slamming Bakugo into the wall. He used his speed to quickly overwhelm unconscious Bakugo with the Capture Tape, making a snug bow on the villain.

"There can't be that much time left! I've gotta hurry!" He made his way up with two minutes remaining, meeting Uraraka and Iida at the top. "You're all alone, Iida!"  
"Is that so?! If Bakugo has fallen, then it's up to me now!" Iida shouted as he sprinted around the room to pick up speed. With his training on top of his control on One For All, Deku had no problem keeping up, which brought a surprise to Iida's face. He stopped suddenly and jumped, swinging a leg towards Deku, who fell back to dodge and lifted himself up, kicking Iida into the wall.

"Now Uraraka!" He shouted to his partner as she shook her head to focus and jumped onto the top of the weapon using her Quirk. She hugged the missile triumphantly as the clocked ticked to zero.

"Heroes…WIIIIIIN!" All Might shouted, his voice full of happiness and excitement as Deku finished fastening his Capture Tape around Iida.

"Wow, he took down Bakugo and Iida all on his own?!" Kaminari said as the crowd watched in amazement.

* * *

"As you can see, the MVP of this exercise is young Midoriya, with an excellent display of speed, power, and endurance!" With continued praise, on top of a lesson, class 1-A moved on to the next round. "Match two! Team B will be the heroes, and Team I will be the villains!" Gohan and Hagikure waited in front of the missile as the match began.

"Hey, Gohan! Let's get serious!" Hagakure said to him before she began removing her gloves. "I'm going to take off my clothes and totally disappear!"

"I don't wanna get too serious, though. I'll end hurting Shoto and Mezo." It wasn't long before a wave of ice rolled in, freezing the room around them, as well as their feet.

"Ow ow ow!" Hagakure said. "My feet are stuck!" As Shoto walked in, his left eye emitting a red light from the ice shell, Gohan leisurely walked out of the ice, breaking it around his feet.

"Toro, hold still. I'm going to super-heat the ice slowly to get your feet free. You don't want to get frostbite." He told her as he began to free the girl.

"Oh, w-wow. Thank you, Gohan." A blush spread across her cheeks, unknown to Gohan. Once he was finished, he stood and faced his opponent.

"I'm not normally the villain-type, ya know?" he said before Todoroki placed a foot forward, dropping ice pillars from the ceiling and trapping Gohan. The Saiyan child simply flexed his arms at his sides and expelled enough Ki to destroy the ice, adding in a little shout for effect.

This time, Todoroki tried immobilizing Gohan completely, willing a block of ice to form around Gohan from the ground up. Once he was trapped, he began to walk over to the missile. The class watched from an icy room, noting Todoroki's technique. "Woah, isn't that a bit much?!" Sato shouted before the ice around Gohan began to crack.

With a battle cry, the ice shattered and shot in all directions. "Wow," Asui said, putting a finger to her chin, "he broke the ice just by yelling."

"Stand down, Shoto. I don't want you to get hurt." He warned him. Todoroki slightly hunched as a massive wave of ice emerged from his foot. Gohan flew over it and dashed at him, throwing a punch aimed just beside his face before vanishing and reappearing over and over again around him. Everyone watched in amazement, with the exception of Midoriya, who hadn't seen the full capability of Gohan's power and speed, but has at least seen a good bit of it. Once Gohan was finished vanishing, it became clear that Todoroki was wrapped up in Capture Tape. "Now, is Mezo gonna come give it a shot? Or are you just gonna let the time run out? Or maybe give up all together." Gohan was trying his best to act like a villain.

Mezo took this as an invitation, thinking that Todoroki needed help. He quickly made his way up, but the moment he stepped into the door, Gohan appeared behind him and hit a pressure point at his neck with two fingers, knocking him out. "It seems as though the villains have won this round!" The following matches proceeded, and by the end of class, Bakugo, Iida, and Shoji had regained consciousness.

* * *

"Midoriya, I can't believe it!" All Might said as he deflated. The two of them met in the faculty office after class and took a couple of seats. "How did you manage to control One For All so quickly?!"

"Well, it was actually thanks to Gohan. Yesterday he brought me to this place that dilated time. He helped me trained my body for six months in the matter of nine hours. And he's really amazing, and let me train with weighted clothes and everything. My body has never felt stronger, and luckily One For All seems to think so, too."

"That's… That's amazing, Midoriya. You didn't tell him about me, did you?"

"I'm sorry, I had to. I only told him that you gave me the One For All, and that I wasn't used to it. And in return, he helped me strengthen my body even further so that I could harness and control it, but as developing it completely, like going into a Muscle Form, is all up to me." Midoriya told him, clenching his fist. "Gohan really is strong though. I've never met anyone like him. And I'm kinda excited to have a chance to test out my new strength."

"But you got that opportunity when you were fighting Bakugo, right?"

"Actually, All Might, I wasn't at full strength when I fought him…"

"That's great news!" All Might yelled as he stood up. "To think all you needed was an extra six months of training your body in order to brace it so it'll be strong enough to handle One For All! This progress will jumpstart the development of your Quirk, young Midoriya! You've gone from walking on the path to become the next Symbol of Peace to leaping closer to our goal!"

"Thank you, All Might. And thank you…Gohan…"

* * *

 **And that's chapter 2 everyone! Let me clarify a couple of things. Normally at this point, Deku is probably not even 1% of All Might's strength. After Gohan's training, which focused on training his body instead of giving him the full Z-Fighter treatment, Deku has unlocked about 10% of One For All, having used 5% against Bakugo and Iida. Anyway, until next time, stay wicked!**


	3. Invasion of the USJ

**[If you're reading this after the day the first chapter was posted, you probably missed a small change I made back when Gohan and Deku arrived at the lookout. Hope you think it fits better ;)]**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Boku no Hero Academia. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Invasion of the USJ**

Upon Gohan's return to the school, he could see a crowd of cameras and microphones. Upon landing, the half-Saiyan was swarmed. "Excuse me! Are you one of All Might's students?! Could you tell us what he's like in person!? How are his classes?!"

"Oh um…" Gohan tried to remember each question. "Yes, hardy, and educational. Thank you and have a good day!" He said quickly before flying away past the school gates. _Why didn't I just fly over them to begin with?!_ He thought with a face palm as the crowd began swarming other students. It wasn't long before the main gate to the school was closed off.

"Good work on yesterday's combat training. I saw the video and results. Bakugo, don't be so hasty to get into a fight. And Midoriya, good work on controlling your Quirk. Todoroki, don't rush into situations without fully knowing who you're dealing with, and don't be so quick to walk head-first into danger. Shoji and Hagakure, even if you don't think it'll help, always be open to help your partner. Gohan… Good job out there." He summarized. "Now, on to homeroom duties. Sorry for the short notice, but today I'll have you decide on a class representative."

"I want to be class rep! Pick me!" Kirishima shouted like an idiot.

"Me too!" Kaminari followed.

"I want to do it, too." Said Jiro.

"It's a job made for m-" Aoyama began before being interrupted by Ashido.

"I'll be the leader!" Everyone began shouting all sorts of nonsense, eagerly hoping to be the chosen leader. It wasn't seconds later that Iida yelled for everyone to be quiet as he suggested a democratic vote. With a lazy agreement from Aizawa, the voting commenced.

In the end, Midoriya won the election with Yaoyarozu at second place. After class, the school met in the cafeteria for lunch. While Uraraka happily enjoyed her bowl of rice, Gohan Iida sparked a conversation. "Midoriya, your Quirk really is amazing to match mine in speed! But I have to admit I'm curious as to how you manage to gain control so quickly!"

"Oh yeah, didn't you leave with Gohan yesterday? What did you two do to power him up so much?" Uraraka asked Gohan. "I mean, it seems almost impossible."

"Well, you may think I've been exaggerating, but I've actually been stronger than most people since I was a little kid. My training was intense, so I passed a little bit of it onto Midoriya. I was able to tell from looking at him that his body wasn't strong enough to handle the power it could put out. So we just fixed that by toning his body even further and building his muscles, along with his endurance. It wasn't much, really…" Gohan said with a nervous laugh.

"Are you kidding! Because of you, Deku is like, totally one of the greatest heroes in the whole school! I bet if you threw him out there into the real world right now he'd make a great sidekick, maybe even a hero on his own!" She shouted with a smile, swinging her fist around.

"Thank you, Uraraka, but to be perfectly honest, Gohan is way stronger than me. If anything, he should lead the class as the representative."

"Oh, that's fine, really! Honestly, I think Tenya has the best personality for a position like that. You're so dedicated to everything you do, after all." Gohan praised with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right! I think Iida is best suited for this job!" Midoriya agreed. The praise, followed by a normal conversation about Iida's family, until interrupted by an alarm.

"There's been a level three security breach! All students please evacuate!"

After a large-scale panic throughout the school until Iida announced that it was only the media having gotten through the gates, it was decided that Iida would, in fact, take Midoriya's place as the class representative. The class proceeded with Aizawa announcing the rescue training exercise. The class lined up outside to take a bus to the training area.

* * *

"Dammit!" Gohan shouted, recalling the sudden events. The class had arrived at the Unforseen Simulation Joint, and just as Thirteen had finished explaining everything about the USJ, a purple vortex had opened up, and from it had emerged several villains, lead by a man who had a hand on his face. Beside him were a strange man with an exposed brain and a moving silhouette, and beside them were several plain-looking villains. Gohan stepped up to protect everyone, and Thirteen put her hand protectively up in front of the crowd. Gohan had powered up and flew towards the shaded villain before spinning with a heavy kick, but to no avail. There was nothing to hit as the darkness shrouded him with everyone else.

Gohan was transported to the Fire Zone, surrounded by about ten villains. All seemed to be strength-based. They rushed Gohan one at a time. First the one from behind, Gohan slammed his elbow into his gut before pulling him over his shoulder and throwing the man onto another villain. He jumped above the men as two slammed into each other and slammed his foot down on the two men. Another one rushed with a right hook, but Gohan grabbed his wrist and slammed the man's fist into another one of the villains before vanishing and reappearing in front of the attacker, slamming his foot into his face and using the momentum to launch off of his face and slam his head into another villain's chest. The remaining villain hesitated, and took a step back before gaining some newfound bravado. He let out a cry, however, before he could charge, Gohan landed a stern chop on his neck, knocking him out. The next step was helping everyone else. Gohan put two fingers on his head and warped to every location, eliminating all troublesome villains that were attacking his class before meeting up with Aizawa. vanishing and reappearing into a heavy kick. He backed away and put his back to Aizawa's. "What are you doing here!?"

"I figured you could use some help." Gohan said as he took out two enemies. He made quick work of the following enemies, bringing some shock to Aizawa's face.

"Kid, I always tell All Might not to choose favorites, yet here you are about to turn me into a hypocrite. I should expel you for making me a liar." He told the boy as he continued taking down opponents, cancelling the Quirk of a woman who had hair much like his ribbons.

Meanwhile…

 _One For All: Full Cowl: 10%!_ Midoriya thought as he sprung into the air and let himself take a nosedive. "WASHINGTON…SMASH~!" He shouted as he landed his fist into the water, creating a vortex of water. Asui quickly grabbed him with her tongue, reeling him back as they soared to safety. The force of the created whirlpool even dragged down the broken ship before the water erupted with enough force to throw the pieces of ship out of the water. _Gohan…thank you!_

"How annoying…" The main villain told them. "I knew Aizawa's fighting style wouldn't work forever in a head-on fight, but I didn't expect his student to have a teleportation Quirk. Although, I'm not the final boss…" the large brainman dashed at Aizawa, however Gohan intercepted him with a heavy punch to his gut, followed by a kick in the same place, sending him flying backwards.

"I don't care who you are! I'll protect this class no matter what!" Gohan shouted. He dashed at the villain, but before he could land a hit, a purple vortex washed over him, and as he emerged, his fist slammed into metal, blasting open the entrance to the USJ. "Dammit!" He put his fingers on his forehead as someone caught his attention.

"Gohan?" Uraraka said.

"Ochaco?" He said as he turned around and saw Ashido, Sato, Uraraka, and Sero, along with a diminished Thirteen. "I'm sorry, I don't have time!" Gohan said as he used Instant Transmission, just in time to see Deku use a 10% Smash. Although it barely scuffed him, it wasn't a second later that Gohan landed a Burning Strike on the creature's face, sending him flying.

"Have no fear, students." They suddenly heard. "For I am here!" All Might said as he ripped off his tie. He had gathered everyone into one spot, minus Gohan, and lain Aizawa down beside them. "Go to the entrance, all of you. Stay under Aizawa's protection!" He told them.

"I'm staying with you, All Might. I've given him a few blows, each one enough to send him flying, but he's shrugged off each hit." Gohan told him. "I'll give you the first round, but if things get dicey I'll take my turn."

"This isn't a game, Young Gohan! You need to-!" before he could finish, the large creature attacked, throwing a punch, but only to be blocked by All Might. The hero followed by unleashing a furious barrage of punches in return, but they seemed to have little to no affect. "It doesn't matter where I punch you, it seems!"

"That's because Nomus's Quirk is Shock Absorption. The only way you're going to defeat him is if you slowly kill him by taking his skin or his head off, but I don't think he's going to let you do that." Gohan watched intently. His Saiyan pride is telling him to wait his turn. He was sure jumping in would result in a scolding from his father or Vegeta, should they ever find out. He knew he either had to wait for All Might to think of a solution or wait until they tagged out.

The fierce battle raged until All Might gave a German Supplex, kicking up a wave of dirt. When the dust cleared, it was revealed that Kurogiri had used his vortex to allow Nomu to grab All Might from under. The creature's fingers dug into All Might's ribcage. Despite his best efforts, he struggled to pry Nomu's fingers off. It wasn't long until Kacchan descended, slamming Kurogiri to the ground, followed by a trail of ice creeping onto Nomu. Gohan took this opportunity to fly forward and slammed his fist into the main villain's face, throwing him backwards and knocking off most of his hands.

As the villain struggled to put his hands back on, he glared at Gohan. "Nomu!" he grumbled as the creature emerged from the portal, breaking off the ice and regenerating the lost right half of his body.

"All Might… This time it's my turn. You're badly hurt, and frankly, I don't think this thing is even close to my strength." He said confidently. He was mad now. Whoever these guys were, they had severely hurt All Might. If he tries to push himself any further, he could bleed out.

"No, Young Gohan! It's me they're after! Don't try to throw your life away!" All Might could barely stand, but he managed to get to his feet. The mere sight of what they've done, and the thought of what they could have done, made Gohan's blood boil. It was then that Kurogiri spread his body over Bakugo, warping him away and getting back to his feet.

"Katsuki! Now I'm pissed!" The ground under him suddenly cracked and shattered into a crater. "HAAAAHHH!" With a cry, a golden aura overwhelmed Gohan, and as it washed away, a Super Saiyan once again stood before everyone.

 _I-Incredible! Was he hiding this power from us the whole time!? I knew he was strong but this is something else!_ All Might thought as he pressed his hand on his wound, hoping to stop the bleeding by applying enough pressure to let his blood clot.

"It's my turn. SO COME ON!" Gohan wasn't normally so enraged, but as these people threatened his friends, it was time to let his rage loose.

"Fine. Nomu, kill him." The main villain said as the creature dashed at the boy. He threw a fist and Gohan caught it, further expanding the crater below him. The two then collided fists, sending a gale of wind out in all directions. Everyone barely managed to keep standing, as Bakugo reunited with the group, as well as everyone else. Gohan unleashed a heavy blow onto Nomu's chest before jumping and slamming his knee against his face, pushing himself off to turn upside down and slam his foot against his head and sending him into the ground.

"If your Quirk is Super Regeneration, then I'll just have to make you overuse it, since it's a physical ability. And the same goes for that stupid Shock Absorption." Gohan told him. Nomu suddenly lifted himself and swung his whole body from the ground in an arc, slamming his leg down over Gohan, but to no avail. He simply raised his arm and blocked it effortlessly before pushing upward, pulling Nomu off of the ground as Gohan flew up and slammed another fist in his gut, followed by a second in his chest, a third across his face to send him spinning. Every blow shook the ground of the arena. He then proceeded to grab his leg and hurl him towards the ground, vanishing and reappearing into another Burning Strike to send him flying into the air until he collided with the ceiling. Every single one of Gohan's hits was enough to force Nomu's Regeneration to kick in, not that it helped when every hit overwhelmed his Shock Absorption.

"Holy crap, is this guy for real?!" Kirishima shouted.

"GO GOHAN! YOU CAN DO IT!" Ashido shouted.

"GET 'EM! MAKE 'EM HURT REALLY BADLY! Uraraka followed.

"KICK HIS ASS, MAN!" Sero shouted next.

"Go on, Gohan! You can do it!" Midoriya continued.

"Shut up, nerd!" Bakugo responded.

"Fight on, Gohan!" Tokoyami cheered.

"YOU'RE SO AWESOME!" Mineta called out.

"Wow, he's seriously something else!" Yaoyarozu said.

"Tell me about it!" Jiro responded.

"Go Gohan!" Hagakure continued.

"These are my friends… And I won't let you pose a threat to them any longer!" He got into a position before Nomu had a chance to fall from the ceiling, one that his father once taught him, the only difference being that he was using one hand, and melded it with an attack Piccolo taught him. _This won't kill him, but he'll be incapacitated until police can arrive…_ "Super…" A golden orb of Ki formed in Gohan's hand, shining brightly over the area. "Masenko!" he shouted, throwing his hand forward and shooting his Ki Blast into the air. Nomu took the full force of the considerably weak attack and blasted through the roof, flying through several clouds before disappearing in the sky.

Gohan turned to Kurogiri and glared at the two villains with emerald green eyes. "Who's next?"

"No… He beat me!? Nobody's supposed to be stronger than All Might! He cheated!" The main villain said, frustratingly scratching his neck.

"What's wrong? You've found the secret boss. Don't you at least wanna try and beat it?" Gohan taunted, raising his hand and clenching it into a fist.

"Tomura Shigaraki, I believe it's best to retreat for now." Kurogiri suggested as his dark aura washed over Shigaraki.

"No you don't!" Gohan said as he dashed forward. He threw a punch, but to no avail. Kurogiri opened a second vortex, allowing Gohan to pass right through them. The two disappeared just as the Pro Heroes arrived, spreading out to round up all of the villains who were beaten.

"Is it over?" Deku asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it's over…" Gohan's hair stopped waving as it faded back to black, and he let out a breath. _This isn't good… They got away… If they had created a creature that could surpass All Might, I wonder if they'd attempt to make on for me…_ He shook his head, clearing his negative thoughts. _There's no way!_

* * *

"Wow Gohan! You were so cool!" Hagakure told him. The students had gathered outside of the USJ and started socializing in small groups.

"If I'm not mistaken, was that you who just saved us by popping in and out of existence?" Jiro asked him, earning a nod from the half-Saiyan.

"Well, you really saved my skin! I appreciate it, man!" Kaminari said gratefully.

"You were a major help to us, as well." Tokoyami joined in. When he had used Instant Transmission earlier after clearing the Fire Zone, he showed everywhere to lighten the burden a little and take down three or four villains from each zone. He was receiving praise and gratitude from all around.

"Hmph. Stupid kid, I could have done that!" Bakugo yelled. "There's no way he'd beat me in a head-on fight! I'd blow him away!"

"Woah, somebody's sounds like they're using denial to keep their ego from shattering." Kirishima said behind his hand.

"Shut it, you stupid rock!" Bakugo yelled.

It wasn't long before the police cleared out, and everyone returned to U.A. Thanks to the world's number one hero, who had accepted the torch passed along by his father, class 1-A can continue their year peacefully.

* * *

 **And end season 1! I'm gonna mark this story as "Finished" until I get the next chapter ready! I don't know if anyone was listening to "You Say Run" while reading but I was when I was writing! Also, I wanna clarify something, though. The class still believes that All Might is stronger than anyone, and because of Gohan's feat, they believed that the villains were weaker than they were. Just clarifying that, so until next time, STAY EPIC!**


	4. The Sports Festival

**[Post-Note: I realize that the scene changes kinda often this chapter, bare with me...or bear...idk, ENJOY!]**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Boku no Hero Academia. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Sports Festival**

U.A. High School, a day after the villain invasion on the USJ, was closed to let the students settle down. Izuku Midoriya sat in his swivel chair, watching a video that he'd come to love and know by heart. Recalling the events that had transpired the day before, he had began curling with his dumbbell. It wasn't long until he heard a knock at his door.

"Um…Izuku? You have a visitor." His mother said as she opened the door, revealing Gohan's smiling face.

"Yo, Izuku! What's going on!" Gohan shouted with an excited tone, raising his hand to his best friend.

"Oh, Gohan? Um, inside voice, please." He asked him with a nervous smile.

Gohan chuckled to himself. "Right! Sorry…" Izuku's mother had invited Gohan to lunch, which resulted in he and Izuku devouring everything, practically eating the table itself. Afterwards, the two went back to his room to talk.

"So, are you ok? When I came in, I had noticed you were kinda upset." Gohan asked him.

"You noticed? Well, it's just that after all of that training, I still wasn't any help to you or All Might. I'm his successor, and he doesn't have a lot of time left." He told the Saiyan with his head hung low.

"Hey, cheer up! Thanks to that training, you're a lot stronger now than before! Even without One For All, you're still a lot stronger than any normal adult now! And if it weren't for One For All, I would have just trained you to be the strongest living human." He responded cheerfully. "Stronger than Hercule, and stronger than All Might."

"Wow, do you really think so!? Without a Quirk!?" He asked in excitement.

"Absolutely!"

"Then I've decided!" he shouted, standing up. "I want to go back into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a whole year!"

"Not gonna happen." Gohan told him, cushioning the bluntness with a chuckle. "You're already strong enough, Izuku. Thanks to your training, you're exactly where you should be for U.A. High's Class 1-A. If the time ever comes where you need to become the next All Might right away, we'll take the year-in-a-day dilation and put it to good use. But for now, let's give your body a rest from intense training, and just work to keep it the way it is. I believe in your strength the way it is." He told him, delivering one his warm Gohan smiles, and earning a smile back from Izuku.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Hagakure said excitedly. "Did you watch the news last night!? It was so cool that we got a few seconds of screen time!"

"Speak for yourself. Gohan got a whole interview. 'U.A. High's mightiest warrior provides great aid in the USJ raid.' They were all over you." Kaminari told them.

"Shut up, loser! Like hell he's the mightiest! I'll destroy you right here and now!" Bakugo yelled, pointing a finger at Gohan.

With a nervous laugh, he responded, "Um, Katsuki, it's not polite to point at people." He told him, holding up a hand towards him.

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME!"

"The way you took on that bird guy was incredible, though, Gohan!" Sato told him, throwing a few fists.

"It truly was incredible, Gohan. You were relentless with brute strength where we fell weak." Tokoyami praised.

"But hey, aren't you listed as Quirkless?" Ashido followed. "But so far we've seen you be Super Strong, Super Fast, Explosion-Proof, Durable, we've seen you fly and teleport, transform, and didn't you shoot a laser or something at the bird guy? How can you be Quirkless with all of that?"

As she leaned back, Asui caught her seat. "Now that I think about it, how are you able to do all of that?" She pressed as Iida ran to the front of the room.

"Attention, fellow classmates! Homeroom is about to begin! Please remain quiet and return to your seats!" He said, holding out his hands.

"Iida, I think that includes you, too." Gohan told him, making him return to his seat with realization as Aizawa walked in.

"I know you've been through a lot, but your fight isn't over yet." Aizawa told them, confusing the students. "The U.A. Sports Festival is about to begin."

"YEAH! THE SPORTS FESTIVAL! LET'S GO KICK SOME ASS!" Kirishima yelled before Kaminari pushed his face away,

"Hold on!" He told him.

"Is it really a good idea to hold the Sports Festival so soon?" Jiro asked.

"Well, when you think about it, the security has gotta be overclocked after what happened. They won't let any villains get a second chance to try something like that." Gohan interrupted.

"Exactly." Aizawa said. "The Sports Festival is a huge opportunity for heroes-in-the-making. It's not something we can cancel because of a few villains. It's one of the most watched events in the entire world."

"This is where we aim to get scouted by top heroes!" Yaoyarozu stated, clenching her fist.

"That's right. You get one chance a year, three chances in a lifetime. So don't mess up. Class dismissed." Aizawa said before walking out of the room.

It was lunchtime, and before Gohan had a chance to leave, Hagakure came to him for advice. "Gohan, I'm getting nervous about the festival! I need to find out a way to get noticed!"

"Maybe you should see if you could invest in a costume that could use some kind of chameleon-like technology to appear and disappear when you need it." He had suggested.

"Man, Shoji, you're so lucky. People are bound to notice your unique Quirk." Kaminari told him.

"True, but it's important for me to show them how useful it can be." He responded.

"Just wait until Gohan get's out there. On the outside, in that uniform, he looks completely normal. But then it turns out that he can take on villains leagues above the rest of us." Jiro followed.

"Hehehe, guys, really, I don't need all this praise." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

As Gohan made his way to his closer friends, Uraraka emitted a deadly aura. "Let's do our best in the festival!"

"That's the spirit!" Gohan said, narrowing his eyes as he let off his own white aura.

"EVERYONE! LET'S DO OUR BEST!" she yelled, throwing her fist in the air, prompting everyone to join. A few students refused to join until she turned to them. "I SAID I WAS GONNA DO MY BEST!" The four students that didn't participate before now reluctantly raised their hands.

* * *

"So, Uraraka's goal is to get rich and support her family, but what about you, Gohan?" Izuku asked him.

"Oh, um…" he stopped walking, clenching his fist. "It's because of Dad… I want to continuing protecting the Earth that he died to save."

"Wow, I'm sorry to bring it up, Gohan. I'm sure he was a great man, but I can't help but notice you said 'continue,' as if you've protected the planet like All Might does. What did you mean by that?" Midoriya asked him.

"Wha-!? Um…!" _Crap! Should I let them know about the fight against Cell!? Would it complicate how they look at me?!_

"Young Midoriya!" All Might suddenly shouted. "Lunch. Want to eat with me?" he asked him. _I'm saved…_

Izuku walked off with All Might, leaving the three students alone. "Anyway, Gohan, I remember that everyone was asking about your abilities earlier! What is up with that?! If you don't have a Quirk then how have you been showing up every other Quirk?" Iida asked him as they waited in line.

"Oh, um, all living beings have the ability to fly, my speed, strength, reflexes, and anything else comes from training. Everyone has Ki, a life force that resides in living things, and when I was only four, I had learned how to harness the Ki within me and use it not only for flight, but to use it as a physical attack. That's what you saw me use against the bird man.

"Woah, that makes you, like, a total badass!" Uraraka shouted.

"Indeed, the skills you've displayed are quite impressive!" Iida told him as they continued to their lunch. It was after lunch when things got…weird. A crowd blocked off Class 1-A's classroom door, peering in cautiously.

"Um…why are you all here!?" Uraraka asked them.

"Do you have some sort of business with our classroom?" Iida followed.

"They're scouting out the competition, you idiots." Katsuki told them as he walked towards the crowd. "We're the class that survived a real villain attack. They want to see us with their own eyes. At least they get to see what a future Pro looks like. Now move it, extras!"

"So, this is the famous Class 1-A." A girl suddenly said from the crowd. "If you ask me, you look like a bunch a pansies." She said. Her hair spiked towards the front, and she didn't bother wearing her uniform jacket.

"What the hell did you say!?" Bakugo yelled as the girl stood before him.

"For the record, I've seen what an actual Pro looks like. My father is the Symbol of Strength. A Quirkless Pro Hero, like All Might. You're looking at the daughter of Hercule Satan!" she shouted, pointing at the spiked blond.

"To be frank, you're an ass." Another boy said, emerging from the crowd. "Are you two the only ones who's so delusional in the Hero Course, or are there more of you?" Hitoshi Shinso told the two. After a quick monologue, he had declared war on the hero course.

"Hey Videl!" Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu had yelled from the crowd. "How are they looking!?"

"Like a bunch of spoiled brats, Tetsutetsu!" She called to him as Bakugo began walking away. "Hey! Don't just walk out, asshole!"

"Hey Katsuki, you can't just leave when everyone hates us because of you!" Gohan called out to him.

"These people have no meaning. The only thing that matters to me is beating them." He responded before forcing his way through the crowd, with Tetsutetsu beginning his pursuit.

"I can't believe that guy!" Kaminari said. "He made us everyone's enemies!"

"Yeah!" Mineta followed. "Everyone will be gunning for us now!"

"Guys, calm down. We just need to do our best out there, alright?" Gohan told everyone, doing his best to reassure them. "And Izuku?" he said, catching Deku's attention. "I'm excited to see how far you've come!"

* * *

Several days passed for the students to train and touch up on their abilities. Although he didn't get any more Time Chamber training, Izuku spent his days sparring with Gohan to further improve his form and reflexes. Before anybody knew it, it was time for the Sports Festival.

Everyone proceeded to get dressed in their gym uniforms, much to some student's disliking. "Aw man, I was really hoping to wear my costume!" Ashido complained.

"Yeah, I don't feel comfortable without my gi." Gohan consented as Iida barged in.

"Everyone! We are about to leave for the stage! Please be prepared!"

"Listen, Midoriya." Todoroki suddenly said, approaching Izuku. "From an objective standpoint, it's clear that I'm stronger than you. However,"

"One moment, Shoto." Gohan said, cutting in. "Let's not start this right now. When the tournament is over you can throw around who's stronger than who, but right now, it's time for us to start! And besides, don't ever underestimate your opponent." He told him, trying not to sound condescending or hostile. "Now, let's get out there and do our best, 1-A!"

"YEAH!" Many students yelled as they shot their fists into the air.

* * *

 **That's the beginning of season 2! Next chapter, the sports festival begins! And just like last season, this will be the first and only chapter up until the rest is finished, so let me know if you want more! Anyway, until next time, stay wonderful!**


	5. Team Gohan

**MAN! NOTHING GETS ME MORE PUMPED TO WRITE THESE CHAPTERS LIKE EVERYONE'S OVERWHELMING SUPPORT! LET'S DO THIS! PLUS ULTRA!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Boku no Hero Academia. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Team Gohan**

It was time for the U.A. High Sports Festival, broadcasted around the world. This event is the best chance for the students of this school to get scouted by Pro Heroes. The students made their way to the first stage, ready for anything. With introduction from Hizashi Yamada, Class 1-A walked out onto the field together.

"There are so many people…" Izuku said nervously.

"I hope it doesn't interfere with our ability to give it everything we've got." Iida continued.

"It'll be fine, guys. It's just like the World Martial Arts Tournament." Gohan told them reassuringly.

Following closely behind them was Class 1-B, followed by General Studies Classes C, D, and E, and behind them Support Studies Classes F, G, and H, and last was Business Classes I, J, and K. "Give it up for all the first year contestant!"

"Now for the introductory speech!" The R-Rated Hero, Midnight, announced. As the muttering continued throughout the stadium, she slammed her whip to the side. "Silence everyone! And for the student pledge, we have Son Gohan!"

The half-Saiyan walked up to the microphone and took a deep breath. "I just wanna tell everyone to do their best! Remember, being a hero isn't defined by your Quirk, but by your drive to give it your all and to help others with an unbreakable bravery!" He announced, giving a smile that captured the hearts of nearly every first year girl in the stadium. He stepped down and got back into his place in line, earning smiles from all around.

"Without further ado, it's time for us to get started!" She announced, raising her whip and bringing down a board with a spinning box. "What could it be?!" As it stopped, everyone read the words across the board. 'Obstacle Race.' "Ta-da! All eleven classes will participate in this treacherous contest. The track is four kilometers around the outside of the stadium! I don't to restrain anyone, at least not in this game. As long as you stay on the course, you're free to do whatever your heart desires! Now then, take your places!" The time counted down and everyone prepared to take off. It was six seconds before Midnight yelled. "Begin!"

"And they're off to a racing start! What detail should we pay attention to so early in the race!?" Yamada yelled.

As everyone piled through the doorway, it was Todoroki who inevitably froze the ground and the entrance, taking off in first place. Aoyama, Bakugo, Kirishima, and Yaoyarozu leaped from the ground with their respective Quirks.

"Nice trick Todoroki!" Yaoyarozu called out.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY, YOU ICY-HOT BASTARD!" Bakugo cried out as he blasted off.

"Come on, Izuku!" Gohan yelled as he blasted off towards him.

"Right!" He yelled back, activating One For All's Full Cowl before taking off, breaking the ice under him with each step.

As he approached the zero point villains, he made a note that he had to show off. Gohan had blasted right through one of them, and as Todoroki stopped to freeze one, Midoriya blasted past him and leaped into the air, throwing a punch into one of them and leaping off of it, slamming his foot into another before taking off in second place.

"An impressive move from Class 1-A's Gohan! His Quirk:…Wait, what's this?! Gohan is currently listed as Quirkless, despite his ability. People often speculate what his reak Quirk is! However, Izuku Midoriya takes down two robots effortlessly and continues to race!" He yelled, about to announce his Quirk before Aizawa stopped him, letting him know that All Might wanted him to remain quiet about it.

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu climbed their way over the robots, while Sero, Tokoyami, and Bakugo managed to swing and fly over them. Next was the pits, not a problem for Gohan as he flew over them. Midoriya used One For All to leap from one plateau to another, followed by Todoroki skating the cords with his ice, and finally Bakugo blasting off over the pits before the rest of the class found their way.

Midoriya was surprised by how well his body had grown, as he ended up running through the landmines unfazed. Todoroki caught up to third, with Bakugo close in fourth, but Midoriya wouldn't lose to them.

Once he was past the landmines, Gohan landed and continued to run in first place, wasting no time as he rushed into the stadium, followed by Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugo. "And it looks like our winner is… Son Gohan! Followed by Izuku Midoriya, and behind him is Shoto Todoroki!"

Meanwhile, Bakugo was groveling to himself. "Deku… There's no way in hell! Damn you!"

"Let's have an applause for all of our competitors as we wait for the results!"

"Deku! That was amazing!" Uraraka called out as she ran up to him. "You got second place and you took down two more of those zero pointers with no effort! And you didn't break anything this time!"

"Thanks, Uraraka, but Gohan blasted through one like it wasn't even there. When you think about he makes everyone look bad." He told her with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, but don't forget that I'm in it to win, as well!" Gohan said happily, following with a laugh.

"The first game for the first years are over. Now, let's take a look at those results." Midnight announced as a board revealed the top 42 contestants. "Don't be too let down if you didn't make the cut. We've made other opportunities for you to stand out. Now's your chance to fully step out into the limelight! Give it your best!" She said with a crack of her whip, starting the rotation for the board. "What awaits you next?! Will your wildest fantasies come to life? What could it be? The waiting is torture! Prepare yourselves, for this!" she shouted, revealing a the words, 'Cavalry Battle'.

* * *

Midnight had explained to the students how the point system worked, assigning five more points than the previous person starting from 42, however, at the very top, Gohan had received ten million points, and the students were given fifteen minutes to gather their teams. Several people gathered around Izuku, Bakugo, and Todoroki.

"Hey! Izuku! Team up with me!" He called out, pushing past the several people in front of him and embracing Midoriya's hand with a smile.

"Sure, Gohan! Even though it's not smart to team up with a ten million, I owe it to you for getting me where I am!" Midoriya responded as Uraraka called out to both of them.

"Hey Gohan! Deku! Let's team up!"

"Uraraka! That's perfect!" Deku said. "With your Quirk, and Gohan's abilities, with one other person, there's no way we could lose!" The three students searched for a fourth person, and although Iida denied their invitation, they managed to find one person who fit perfectly in the mix. Fumikage Tokoyami. It was time for the Cavalry battle to start. With Gohan on top, Uraraka and Tokoyami took the sides, with Midoriya in the front. Everyone was ready to begin.

The battle began, and several teams came rushing at Gohan. "Izuku! You're our main front! Anyone who gets too close gets a Smash to keep 'em away! Fumikage, your Dark Shadow will watch the sides, and I have Ochako as our secret weapon! Now, let's run!" He yelled before Tetsutetsu called out to them.

"Oh, no you don't!" He shouted before the ground beneath them turned to a clear form of quicksand.

"Is this his Quirk?! I can't get out!" Midoriya complained. _Damn, already?! This class is impressive!_ Gohan thought.

"Hold on, everyone!" He yelled as three grips tightened on his lower body. A white aura surrounded the four students before they flew into the air.

"I almost forgot that Gohan can fly." Tokoyami said before receiving his answer.

"I'd rather not rely on it, guys. It seems cheap so I'll only use it if absolutely necessary!" He said to them before they landed. As a pair of auxiliary cord-shaped earlobes closed the distance between them, Dark Shadow swatted them away. "Good job, Fumikage! I'm no good in a condition like this without completely cheating, please understand that I want everyone else to have a chance to shine!"

"It's alright, Gohan. I admire your generosity towards your class." Tokoyami consented before they carried on. Suddenly an almost sinister laugh filled the arena.

"This isn't a fight! It's more like a massacre!" Mineta yelled as Shoji charged at them.

"Come on, guys! Let's get going!" Gohan yelled, but to no avail.

"My foot is stuck!" Ochako shouted, revealing a small purple ball clinging her foot to the ground. Mineta and Tetsutetsu were closing in as a tongue and several more purple balls flew at Gohan. He dodged them all and called to his charger.

"Izuku!"

"SMAAASH!" He yelled from the depths of his heart before slamming his foot onto the ground, lifting up two massive slabs of concrete in the direction of both teams.

"Now charge!" Uraraka slipped out of her shoe, and the team charged towards Tetsutetsu's slab of concrete before Gohan leaped straight to it, throwing a punch and shattering it into several pieces that went flying towards their team and let his team catch him, taking off past Team Tetsutetsu thanks to their distraction. "Great job, Midoriya!" It wasn't long before they were once again found in pursuit by Bakugo, who flew from his horses and blasted towards Team Gohan.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, DEKU!? I'LL SWIPE THAT HEADBAND FROM YOUR TEAM BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN REACT!" He yelled ferociously.

"What's this!?" Yamada announced. "Bakugo has left his horses! Is that even allowed!?"

"He never touched the ground so it goes!" Gohan heard Midnight announce, before he got a quick smile.

"Leave this to me!" Gohan told his team as he effortlessly dodged Bakugo's hand. "If it's an aerial battle you want…" Gohan had leaped from his horses and blasted off midair, luring Bakugo away from his team. "then come and get me, Hot-Head!" According to his plan, Bakugo followed him into the air, and while he remained afloat, Bakugo struggled to not only stay in the air but get his headband. It wasn't long before he scowled and began to let himself fall.

"WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE, AN IDIOT!? I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU MANIPULATE ME INTO OVERUSING MY QUIRK, DUMBASS!" He yelled as Sero caught him with his tape, reeling him back to his horses. Gohan descended back to his team and gently landed, taking a look around to see everyone preoccupied with other teams.

It wasn't long before the number three contestant stood in their way. Todoroki stared down Gohan's team with a fierce fire in his eyes, accurately enough. "I'll be taking that headband now." He said coldly, accurately enough. It seemed like it wasn't just him. Several teams began to close in on Gohan, and as Todoroki wrapped a blanket around him, Yaoyarozu, and Iida, Gohan had seconds to think. His only hope was that Midoriya could hear his command from his heart.

"DEKU!" He yelled. Suddenly, Tokoyami and Uraraka carried Gohan alone, trying to balance him, while Midoriya slammed his palms into the ground and lifted up two half-domed shells of concrete, pulling them together before Gohan welded them shut with a small Masenko. The team could hear the other teams shouting as the current washed over them. Suddenly, a large stick stabbed through the seam that he had created as Todoroki attempted to pry open the shell. Ice began to peer in, and Gohan had no choice but to protect everyone. He slammed his fist into the seam, blasting open the shell as Iida suddenly wrapped around with his team dragging behind him at a much faster speed than before. Gohan turned around and reached for his headbands to ward them off, and as Todoroki's hand became engulfed in flames, Midoriya suddenly raised his hand and swung it downward, snuffing out his flames. Altough he reached for a headband, Todoroki wouldn't just let him take it. A hand outstretched towards Gohan's headband, and out of pure instinct, Gohan dodged and grappled the hand and flipped Todoroki over his shoulder, before realizing that he can't force any other rider to the floor. He quickly caught him by the collar and swung him back to his team.

Time was up, ending the second round. The final results were displayed. "Now for our top four teams!" Yamada announced. "In first place, Team Gohan! In second place, Team Bakugo! In third place, Team Todoroki! And in fourth place is Team Shinso?! When did they come back from the dead! Now, let's take an hour lunch break before we start the afternoon festivities!"

* * *

To Gohan's surprise, he couldn't hear his own mother yelling from the crowd. He and Izuku met her in the stadiums, where he was showered with affection. "Izuku, this is my mom," he introduced before pointing to the infant in her arms, "and my baby brother, Goten."

"It's an honor to meet you!" Midoriya said, taking a bow. "I want to say that you're son has been a great help in allowing me to reach my goal! Because he was by my side and not only believed in me, but trained with me to help me get stronger!"

"Oh, you have such good manners, Izuku. I've heard so much about you, especially your overnight training session with Gohan. Thank you for being my son's friend, it really means a lot to me. He's just like his father, in the way that he can only be friends with people that he can fight at some point." She joked.

"And let's not forget you two met in the World Martial Arts Tournament." Bulma told her, standing up to greet Midoriya. "Hi, Izuku. I'm Bulma Brief, a friend of Gohan's, this is my son, Trunks, and this is my husband, Vegeta." She introduced, earning a scowl from the Saiyan King.

 _Wow, he's scary!_ Izuku thought as he noticed a presence behind him.

"So, you're Gohan's friend, huh?" A deep voice asked him.

"Mhm! This is him, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan said excitedly as he turned Izuku around to greet the tall green man. "Izuku, this is my mentor, Mr. Piccolo. He taught me everything I know today about fighting!"

"Oh, wow, it's um…nice to meet you, too, sir!" Midoriya told him, nervously bowing. Shortly after introductions, Todoroki came by to drag him away.

"Hey, Gohan." Krillin said as he and 18 walked down the aisle. "Sorry, we saw the first rounds on TV and rushed over here as quickly as possible!" he said. "Even though you can mop the floor with everyone, you sure are making it entertaining. Even 18 was enjoying it, you should have seen her. Her eyes were lit up like a little kids." He said with a chuckle before receiving a bop on the head by a blushing 18.

"I mean, after facing death, it's nice to watch a fight for entertainment." Tien suddenly said as he walked in with Chiatzou at his side, with Yamcha following him.

"Wow, thank you, everyone! I'm happy you could be here!" Gohan smiled at his friends, and even brought a smile to Piccolo's face. "I just wish that Dad could be here."

 _"_ _I am here, Gohan!"_ Gohan heard in his head. _"King Kai has been letting me watch this whole time. You're doing great, so I want you to keep doing your best!"_

* * *

 **I think I'll end it there, guys! Now, in terms of pairing, to answer on of your questions, I ship Gohan and Izuku! XD No, just kidding. Although I can make girls fall for Gohan, seeing how he was at age 18, it's easy to see that he's not all lovey-dovey or flirtatious right now. Anyway, with that, until next time, remember to go beyond! Plus Ultra, guys!**


	6. The Tournament

**Now let me state on thing for now and the future. If my fights involving Gohan ever seem kind of dull, keep in mind that he's supposed to do that. He makes everyone look dull, which in comparison makes everyone else's fights look better. It's not intentional, it just happens. And while you're reading this keep in mind that eachr round has a small interval of time in between each match. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Boku no Hero Academia. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Tournament**

It was time for the last round of the sports festival. After a resignation from the final round, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu was promoted to the last round's bracket. As everyone prepared for the final round, Gohan's eyes kept coming back to the bracket. _It's that girl… Videl…_ He thought. _I wonder what she'll do against Kaminari's Electricity…_ _Meanwhile, I'm up against Iida…_

The first match was about to begin. Midoriya vs Shinso. As Shinso calmly walked into the stadium, Midoriya shocked everyone as he leaped from the entrance onto the stadium and stood proud. In his head, he could suddenly see a beam of white light, traveling to eight other orbs of different shining lights, and as the beam reached the ninth, he raised his hand into the air and clenched his fist with a courageous smile. "I am here!" He shouted from the depths of his heart.

"Hm. So what are you supposed to be, an All Might wannabe?" Shinso asked him, but to no avail. After his training, he wouldn't let himself be overpowered so easily. The match was over just as soon as it started. Midoriya vanished and appeared behind Shinso, sweeping his feet and knocking him over before grabbing him by the collar, a move he learned from Gohan, before swinging him out of bounds.

"And with an explosion of speed, the first round is over in a flash! Izuku Midoriya advances to the next round!" Yamada announced, creating a riot from the crowd. The heroes who attempted to save Bakugo in the attack of the sludge villain recognized Midoriya, and to their surprise, he wasn't a scared little pansy anymore. The second round ended with a massage barrage of ice immobilizing Sero, along with a sixth of the stadium. The third round began with Videl and Kaminari entering the stadium.

"Let's get the third round started!" Yamada announced. "From Class 1-B, we have the daughter of the one and only, Hercule Satan, Videl Satan! And from the Hero Course Class 1-A, the boy with the electric personality, Denki Kaminari!"

"You might want to withdraw. I wouldn't want to fry such a cute girl's brain." Kaminari told her, earning a glare.

"I'm going to wipe the floor with you." She said coldly. As the match began, she charged at him faster than he could see.

"Indiscriminant Shock: 1.3 Million Volts!" In a blind panic, he unleashed an electric barrage in all directions, almost short circuiting as his attack came to a halt.

Kaminari looked around in all directions. "Oh crap, did I disintegrate her!?" He said as a foot slammed down against his head, slamming him into the ground. What he couldn't see was that Videl had leaped into the air, far above where his attack could reach.

"It looks like Kaminari is out cold! Videl Satan advances!" Midnight announced.

"Wow! Nothing less of greatness from the daughter of Hercule Satan! I heard he's just as strong as All Might! Her training regime must be something else!" Yamada shouted as Videl walked off the stage. "Next up! We have the kid with engines in his legs, it's Tenya Iida! And on the other side we have the wonderboy of Class 1-A who has done nothing but display a show of entertainment, Son Gohan!"

"I'm sorry, Gohan, but I'm going to end this quickly!" Iida told his friend before he got into position.

"I was gonna say the same thing." Gohan told him with a wry smile.

The match began, and Iida had seen how fast Gohan could get. His only chance was to catch him off guard from the beginning. "Recipro Burst!" He yelled as he vanished, zooming behind Gohan and slamming his foot against his arm at full speed. _He blocked it!? It must take a toll at that speed, let him go for another!_ Iida then pushed himself off the ground from his leg and sent another heavy kick downward, but Gohan sidestepped and grabbed his leg before throwing him out of bounds.

"And it looks like this match is over in a matter of seconds!" Yamada announced as everyone listened closely.

"YEAH! THAT'S MY BABY! AIM FOR THE TOP, GOHAN!" ChiChi yelled, embarrassing Gohan. The following four rounds proceeded as expected, rounding over to the ninth round between Midoriya and Todoroki.

As Midoriya stood up, Gohan put a hand on his shoulder. "Izuku, before you go, just remember, you're so much stronger than you know you are. I can tell that you watch me closely, and the fact that you can even follow my movements when I'm having fun means that it's almost impossible to beat your reflexes. You've got this." He told him, holding out a fist.

"Thank you, Gohan." With a smile, Izuku bumped his fist and entered the stage with Todoroki.

* * *

"It's the first match of the second round!" Yamada shouted. "These two heroes-in-training have both been frontrunners in the Sports Festival! It's Midoriya~! Versus~! Todoroki~! But which of these two rivals will advance to the next round?!" The two fighters got into position. "BEGIN!"

Todoroki began by launching another ice attack. Izuku instantly switched on One For All: Full Cowl and took another note from Gohan as he blasted through the ice with sheer force, appearing behind Todoroki and grabbing him by the arm before hurling him over his shoulder. Todoroki rode a wave of ice to pull himself back into the ring. He launched another, larger ice attack, but Izuku gave a roundhouse kick that blasted the ice away and threw Todoroki onto a pillar that he kept behind him. The force of every move Izuku made sent a powerful gale of wind through the crowd.

Todoroki rushed to Midoriya, who flicked a finger to shatter the ice. Todoroki leaped and slammed his palm to the ground, freezing the floor below him as Midoriya jumped out of the way. Suddenly, the ice expanded and chased down Midoriya, who spun his body in place to slam his foot into the ground, but the ice caught him before he could break it. Midoriya was completely frozen in ice. "Thank you for dragging this on, Midoriya. Just look at my dear old dad. He's furious that I won't use his Quirk. Just face it, Midoriya, this was meant to be." He told him.

"It looks like Midoriya has been immobilized! The winner is-!"

"Not yet!" Izuku shouted as he let out a cry, shattering the ice around him with what little movement he could make within the ice, sending Todoroki to the edge of the stadium. Midoriya could notice that Todoroki was shivering, and he thought back to what he disclosed before about the origin from his Fire Quirk. "Todoroki, you're trembling. I know it's easy to forget that Quirks are physical abilities, and normally you'd use your left side to keep your body temperature normal, but you're refusing to do that right now. Listen, you dumbass. Everyone is giving this Sports Festival everything they've got. So if you refuse to do the same, then what right do you have to call yourself a Pro Hero?! If you really think you can win at half-strength, then you're seriously underestimating me. Just look!" he called, clenching his fist. "I don't have a single scratch on me! So hit me with everything you've got!" he yelled.

"What the hell are you up to!? Why do you want my fire so badly?! Did my monster of a father bribe you or something!?" he yelled as he dashed at Midoriya. "Now I'm mad!" Midoriya ran at him at a normal speed to lure him into a mindset that they were both exhausted. He raised his left fist and swung as Todoroki raised his iced palm. Suddenly, Midoriya's fist swiped in front of Todoroki and slammed into the ground, using the momentum to spin himself and ram his foot into Todoroki's gut, sending him flying into the air before a pillar of ice raised itself to catch him. It descended, but not for long before it shattered on its own, dropping Todoroki to the ground.

"No way! He's beating Todoroki!" Kirishima said.

"Damn it, you weakling…" Bakugo mumbled to himself.

"Where has Deku been hiding all of that power!?" Uraraka yelled at Iida. "He looks so cool right now!"

The air was full of frost, and every breath Todoroki took was icy. "I want to live up to expectations! I want to be able to save people, and fill them with hope when they see my fearless smile!" He yelled, confusing Todoroki. "You asked me why I want to see your flames, Todoroki. I want to be the greatest hero in the world! And my first obstacle on that path is you! Not only to beat you, but to save you! That's why I give it my all! Just like you should be!" He scolded, giving Todoroki a moment to find enough resolve to call on his flames."There's no way I could know what you've gone through, or why you're here. Our lives are so different, but if we both are after the same goal, then it's not right for you to hold back!"

"N-No! I won't use his Quirk! I refuse!" Todoroki growled to himself.

"It's your Quirk! Not his!" Izuku yelled. Todoroki suddenly froze in place. "You can use your Quirk to be your own person! It doesn't mean that you'll join him, or be like him in any way! Use your flames to carve your own path towards your goal! So for the last time, come at me with everything you've got!" Izuku yelled as the ice on Todoroki's body began to melt. Suddenly, a beautiful inferno engulfed Todoroki's left side, and he remembered the soft words his mother once spoke to him. _"You can use your Quirk to become whoever you want to be…_ "

"You idiot. Now I suppose you want a real fight. Well guess what? I want to be the number one hero! So, I'm going to defeat you here!" A smile spread across both Izuku and Shoto's faces. What came next was a flurry of fire towards Izuku, who slammed the ground in front of him to create a shield. Once the flames bounced away, he sped behind Shoto, who swung his flaming arm towards Izuku. He sought to snuff his flames again, but before he could swipe his hand, it began to freeze. Izuku quickly stomped the ground to shoot a few pillars of concrete upwards, sending Shoto backwards to gain some distance. "I'm ending this now!" he announced as he stepped down, unleashing another powerful ice attack. Izuku took a step forward and charged his Full Cowl from 6% to 15%.

"That's it, Midnight, one of them could be killed!" Ishiyama shouted as he created a wave of concrete forward. The stadium began to flood with ice as Izuku leaped over the stadium, punching through the oncoming ice to close the distance. Little did he know that it was already over. Just before he made it out of the ice, Shoto super-heated the surrounding area, unleashing a blinding explosion.

When the dust cleared, Todoroki was inches from the outside of the stadium, while Midoriya was slammed into the opposite wall. "There…Midoriya is…out of bounds!" Midnight announced. "Todoroki wins! He advances to the third round!"

* * *

 **I think I'll end that chapter there, everyone! I think that's as good a place as any to end it. Tell me what you all thought about this fight with a review, your positivity always gets me excited to do my best with these! Anyway, until next time, stay cool and Plus Ultra!**


	7. The Final Round

**It's the last chapter of season 2! I'm excited to see what happens in this one! Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Boku no Hero Academia. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Final Round**

Midoriya was taken from the stadium to heal, as Todoroki's explosion did a number on him. Although he had no broken bones, he made a few slight tears in his muscles, something that he'll be able to avoid the next time he'll have to use all he can of One For All. He lied his head back, resting his body, until he heard the door open and close.

"That was really something, kid." All Might told him before taking a seat. "Even if you lost, you still displayed an incredible resolve, and you put One For All to good use. I'm proud of you, Midoriya. It makes me rest easy knowing that you're the next Symbol of Peace." He praised as he let out a sigh.

His words brought tears to Izuku's eyes, but not the normal set of waterworks he'd splash out at a moment's notice. In the last year, Izuku has matured thanks to All Might and Gohan.

The two made their way back to their seats to watch the next fight. Midoriya sat down next to Uraraka as the girl from Class 1–B seemed to vanish and reappear above Gohan, slamming her leg down on his arm before using the momentum to push herself back. _Dammit!_ She thought to herself, making her anger apparent with a glare. _What the hell is he, a moving brick wall!? Could that be his Quirk? Can he harden himself like Tetsutetsu? It can't be, Mr. Yamada would have announced it in the race! Why is he just standing there!?_ _Is he looking down on me!_ "How dare you, asshole!" She yelled before lunging. Much like Bakugo, she was short-tempered and foul-mouthed, but she wouldn't ever let anyone think less of her because she's Quirkless.

She had unleashed a furious barrage of punches and kicks on Gohan, who easily blocked them all before putting an open hand up to her chest and propelling her out of bounds with his Ki. "Videl is out of bounds, Gohan advances to the third round!" Midnight announced.

"YEAH! MY HUSBAND DID THE SAME THING TO ME SO MANY YEARS AGO! THAT'S MY GOHAN!" ChiChi yelled above the crowd.

The next two rounds proceeded with expected results. It was time for the semi-final matches. The two fighters walked out onto the arena as Yamada hyped up their entrance. "The first match of the semi-finals! Both of these young heroes-in-the-making have been on the front lines for the whole Sports Festival with incredible displays of power, but who will emerge on top!? Is it going to be Son Gohan from Class 1-A, or his classmate Shoto Todoroki!?" It was seconds of waiting, seconds that felt like an eternity to the crowd. The moment the match started, Todoroki unleashed an ice barrage, and it seemed to bury Gohan. However, everyone watched in amazement as Gohan appeared behind Todoroki and pat him on the back, before vanishing to dodge his backhand.

"I'm sorry, Todoroki, but you will never catch me." He told him as he pat him on the head. Icy-Hot stomped his foot and unleashed a wave of ice in all directions.

"It looks like to stop Gohan's game of tag, Todoroki filled the stage with ice!" He heard. "Although I guess it makes sense that it would have no affect when you can fly!" Upond hearing this, Todoroki looked above him and his jaw dropped. This had been the first actual time he'd seen Gohan fly. As the Saiyan sunk like a stone, he unleashed ice into the air, but just before the ice met him, he vanished and appeared behind Todoroki, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him into the air before reappearing once again above him to kick him into the ground outside of the arena.

"Todoroki is out of bounds! Gohan wins and advances to the final round!" Midnight announced, whipping in Gohan's direction.

* * *

Bakugo had finished his round easily, and now kicked open the door to his waiting room. "That dumbass! If he tries to make a fool out of me, I'll kill him!" He angrily yelled before realizing that Gohan was sitting in front of him.

"Hey, Katsuki! You came to wait with me before our match!" Gohan said, letting off a warm smile.

"What the hell are you doing in my waiting room!?" he yelled before looking at the sign. "Crap, this is waiting room two?! Well, I guess it doesn't matter. You heard what I said, wonderboy. If you play around and avoid using your full strength, I'll kill you!" he said, slamming his fist on the table, creating an explosion.

"Listen, Katsuki." Gohan told him as he stood up. "I'm not afraid of you. Anything you dish out at me, I can take it and return it, one hundred fold." Gohan told him calmly. "I should be the one telling you to bring everything you've got." He walked out, further shocking and irritating Bakugo. Although it was unlike Gohan to brag or make threats like that, Bakugo's piss-poor attitude had started getting to him. He shook his head and made his way to his side of the arena for the final match.

The two students entered the ring, and the flames on all for corners burst to life. "Welcome to the final battle of the U.A. High School Sports Festival! In just a moment we'll see here which first-years come out on top!" Yamada announced. "Yes it all comes down to this folks! From the Hero Course, Katsuki Bakugo! Against his classmate, Son Gohan!" All eyes were on them. The eyes of several million, maybe even billion, people watched intently as the battle was soon to begin. "Now, START!"

Gohan's declaration seemed to have fired up Bakugo, because not even a second after the match began, he was halfway across the arena, propelling himself with a massive explosion. Gohan charged, and as he reached Bakugo's explosion range, Katsuki held his hands out in front of him, unleashing a massive explosion in front of him. Gohan had been nowhere to be seen, and Bakugo quickly blew himself into the sky as Gohan threw a punch to where he just was. The half-Saiyan smiled. He had slowed himself down to give everyone else some fun, and to give the audience a show, but it was still impressive that he predicted what Gohan was going to do.

"Fine, if you're just going to play around, then I'll end this right now!" Bakugo yelled as he let himself drop, using his explosions to surround himself in a massive vortex. As he neared his target, he yelled from at the top of his lungs. "Howitzer…IMPACT!" the moment he touched the ground, the whole arena was engulfed in one massive explosion.

"Woah! Bakugo combones speed and rotation with a huge blast like he used against Uraraka! He turned himself into a human missile! However it look like Gohan tried in no way to avoid it! So what has become of our two top contenders?!"

As the dust cleared, Bakugo's eyes widened. Gohan emerged, unscathed. His shirt missing completely, and his pants in tatters, he approached his opponent, who scrambled to his feet. "But…how?!"

"It's just like I told you." He said as he approached Bakugo slowly, standing in front of him so that he could hear. "I can take anything you dish out, and return it a hundred fold…Kacchan." He said as he raised a hand faster than Bakugo could see, flicking one finger against his forehead and sending him flying out of the ring. He slammed into the wall, leaving a mark, before he fell onto the ground, knocked out completely.

"Bakugo is unconscious, and out of bounds! That means Gohan is the winner!" Midnight announced, causing the crowd to roar with excitement.

"And with that the final match is officially over! The first-year champion of the U.A. Sports Festival is…SON GOHAN FROM CLASS 1-A!"

* * *

"The first year students have completed all of the events for the U.A. Sports Festival! Now it's time to relax and enjoy the award ceremony!" Confetti exploded behind Midnight, and the three pedestals were raised before the first-year students of U.A. High School. On first place stood Gohan, on second was a chained down and muffled Bakugo, and on third was Todoroki and Tokoyami. "We have nobody better to present the awards then the number one hero himself, All Might!" She announced with a hardy laughter filling the air as All Might landed in between the crowd and the winners. "So now that you're here, All Might, why don't you present the awards?"

The Hero gave words of encouragement and kindness to all three runner-ups, with the exception of Bakugo, along with their awards and a nice, warm hug for all except Bakugo…again. Once he approached Gohan, he put the gold medal around his neck. "And Young Gohan. You've not only showed immense bravery and courage, but strength and hope in your time here. Whether you may or may not be ready to become a Pro Hero just yet, I don't even know myself. But, I want to thank you for helping and guiding Midoriya along his path with me. It means a lot." He told him before his big arms wrapped around him.

"Of course, All Might. I won't tell anyone about your secret, I promise. In exchange for your friendship, of course." Gohan whispered to him.

"I'd be honored." As he turned back to the crowd, he held out a hand. "Here they are, the winner of this year's Sports Festival!"

"Not so fast!" A voice called out, followed by another hardy laughter. Behind the crowd, an explosion of dust kicked up, and once it settled it revealed a buff, but plain looking man, sporting a brown gi with white pants and a white belt, along with a mess of an afro that matched his mustache. The mere sight of this man made Gohan's eyes widen with surprise. "I, Hercule Satan, the World Champion and the Symbol of Strength, challenge you, All Might, the Symbol of Peace, to our own Sports-Festival-style final match!"

"Ah, I knew you'd come for me at some point! I accept your challenge, Hercule!" He shouted excitedly for their publicity stunt. The two made their way to the arena and stood their ground.

"Now it's time for the final match of the U.A. Sports Festival!" Yamada announced. "It's a battle between the Symbol of Peace and the Symbol of Strength! The two most powerful people in the world, however Quirkless, exchanging blows right here! I'd hate to be anyone that misses this! And with that, BEGIN!"

The two dashed at eachother and collided fists, sending a large gale through the stadium as a crater formed below them. _Wow!_ Gohan thought. _Is this really the same Hercule from three years ago!?_ The two Heroes colldided fists several more times, matching speed and strength together, until Hercule threw a right hook, but wrapped his arm around All Might, hurling him over his shoulder and jumping towards him to throw a punch, but All Might blocked several hits. Beforehand, All Might had no choice but to reveal his secrets to Hercule, as to make sure he doesn't damage his scar. Hercule threw a punch at his face, spinning him upright as the two began to fight in midair, slowly descending to the ground thanks to the force of their attacks creating enough of a gale to keep them aloft. As their feet touched down, Hercule picked up his leg and swung it, but All Might deflected it and went in for a counterattack, only to have the same result as Hercule had. After several minutes of collided fists and connected blows, the two tired heroes stood proud and shook hands.

"This match is a draw! Both Heroes refuse to keep going, as this is only a sparring match!" Midnight announced. With that last surprise match, the U.A. High School Sports Festival was over.

* * *

The students were given a couple of days to rest and recuperate, but upon their return, fame had overtaken their lives. Gohan couldn't walk the streets anymore without being swarmed, so he now flew over the city, wrapped in a large plastic sheet to keep him dry from the rain. Once it was time for the students to return to school, it was revealed that several Hero Agencies had sent in recruitment requests. The list was shown with Gohan having 5,467, Todoroki having 4,056, Bakugo having 3,469, and Midoriya having 1,075, followed by everyone else having less than 400 Agencies trying to recruit them.

"In past years it's been pretty spread out across the students, but this time there's a big gap." Aizawa told the students, failing at making them feel better.

"Look Iida, people want us!" Uraraka shouted as she shook Iida back and forth by the shoulders. "Isn't this great, Deku!" she called out. It wasn't long until Midnight walked in and began passing out dry-erase boards with markers, explaining how everyone had to make a Hero name. The first two were kind of weird, but Asui took a stand to give everyone confidence.

"I've had this name in mind since grade school." She said as she revealed her board. "Rainy Season Hero: Froppy." Suddenly, everyone's tension was cleared as the class cheered Asui's Hero name.

"The Sturdy Hero: My name is Red Riot!" Kirishima said, slamming his board on the table before explaining his dedication to Crimson Riot.

"The Hearing Hero: I am Earphone Jack."

"The Tentacle Hero: Tentacole."

"The Taping Hero: Cellophane."

"I'm the Sweets Hero: Sugarman!"

"PINKY!" Ashido yelled with her fist raised high.

"Stun Gun Hero: I am Chargebolt. Electric, isn't it?"

"The Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl!"

"I hope I can live up to this name. The Everything Hero: I'm Creati."

"Shoto."

"Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi."

"I'm the Fresh-Picked Hero: Grape Juice!"

Koda displayed his board, reading 'Petting Hero: Anima,' before taking his seat.

"King Explosion Murder." Bakugo said angrily.

"I'm gonna say that one's a little too violent."

"Huh!? What do you mean!?" He yelled before Kirishima called out to him.

"Why don't you be Explosion Boy?"

"Shut it, weird hair!" he yelled. "Why don't we go outside and I'll show you exactly why murder should be in my name!?"

"This is the name I thought of: Uravity." Uraraka presented, earning Midnight's consent as she let out a breath of relief.

"This is going by faster than I thought it would. All we have left is Young Bakugo, who needs to change his, Iida, Midoriya, oh yes, and Gohan." She announced to the class.

 _What do I represent?_ Gohan thought to himself as Iida displayed his. 'Iida,' followed by Midoriya, revealing his. 'Deku.' Uraraka and Gohan smiled.

"LORD EXPLOSION MURDER!" _That's it!_ Gohan suddenly thought before standing and walking to the front of the room.

He slammed his board on the podium and a golden aura surrounded him as he turned Super Saiyan. "I'm the Golden Warrior: Saiyaman!" _That's right! When I fight and protect lives, I represent the next generation of the Saiyan race. I won't let you down, Dad. The same goes for you…Vegeta._

* * *

"Tomura Shigaraki… I've located it." Kurogiri said, warping back into the small building that the League of Villains called their headquarters.

"Oh, have you now? That was fast, Kurogiri. How is it looking?" Shigaraki asked him.

"Exactly like you thought. Dr. Gero's research will benefit us greatly, when combining it with our own creations. All Might won't stand a chance."

"Good. But, before we take care of All Might, let's get rid of that stupid brat. What was his name again…?"

"… _Gohan_ …"

* * *

 **And season 2 is finished! Holy crap, that was awesome! Unfortunately, this means that I'll have to wait until season three is over before I continue the story, so for now, this is goodbye. But I will return! As soon as season three is finished, I'll process it and begin writing my next set of chapters! Anyway guys, until next time, stay classy and Plus Ultra!**


	8. Internships: Begin!

**Welcome back everyone! It's been a while since I've last seen you but as promised I've finished latest bit of My Hero Academia and I've returned to bring you more! Hope you guys will enjoy the direction I take, and without any further delay (by the way as it was before I'm going to have the first chapter before finishing the rest) let's get this started!**

 **(Post Note! I saw somebody's review asking about the shift between the first and third person perspective, and if you're still reading this I wanted you to know that I reread the story and failed to see this shift you were talking about. If you would, please PM me with the scene or leave it in a review, and this goes to anyone else who may have noticed something that I've missed. Thank you!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Boku no Hero Academia. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Internships: Begin!**

"Now that we have your names out of the way, it's time to talk about your internships. This will last for one week, and those of you who were on the board will choose from those who have selected you, as for everyone else, we have a different list for you." Aizawa explained, straightening his small stack of papers. "You have a lot to think about, as we have over 48 Agencies across the country who agreed to take on interns. Each Agency has a different aspect that their Heroes focus on."

"Suppose you were a Hero like 13. You'd want to choose an Agency that would focus on rescuing people, not capturing Villains. Understand?" Midnight chimed in.

Aizawa continued his explanation, his sleeping bag threatening to drop from his waist in the process. "Think carefully before you decide. Turn your papers in before the weekend." Aizawa told everyone following the bell before walking out of the classroom, accompanied by Midnight's smile and wave goodbye.

The papers were passed out and everyone began discussing who to choose as the timer for lunch counted down. Gohan, skimming the paper carefully, noticed a familiar name, but an unfamiliar Agency. 'Capsule Corporation Rising Heroes,' it said.

"Hey guys!" Ashido complained. "Have you guys decided who to go to?" _Capsule Corporation? There's no way Vegeta would go out of his way to create a Hero Agency under Bulma's name…unless it was all Bulma's idea…_ Gohan thought to himself, ignoring her question. He began to zone out, barely hearing something perverted that Mineta had said, however, he didn't seem to be the only one in this distant state of mind.

"Well, it's no surprise how many request Gohan had gotten." Kaminari shouted as he threw an arm over Gohan's shoulders, snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh? What happened?" He spoke in a confused daze.

"Yes. Out of all of us, it seems Gohan is the most powerful of all of us. And still he refuses to disclose his Quirk." Tokoyami claimed as Gohan turned towards him.

"Oh, well like I already told you guys, I really don't have a Quirk. I've just been training since I was five-years-old. That's all." He explained, waving his arms in front of him.

"Well, why don't you tell us which Agency you're going to intern with?" Kirishima asked. "I'm sure it's a hard choice. For you, and Midoriya." He said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at a muttering Deku.

"Oh, I'm sorry what were you guys saying?!" Midoriya shouted, coming out of his trance.

"You're thinking really hard about this, aren't you?" Asui asked him as Uraraka chimed in.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Deku. I've chosen my Agency, already!" She said, pumping her fist.

"Already?!" Ashido asked her, a glum face overtaking her.

"What Agency did you go for?" Gohan asked her as he got out of his seat and walked up to the group of three.

"The one that's ran by the Battle Hero: Gunhead!"

"Wait, but Gunhead's a big brawler. Are you sure that's where you want to enter, Uraraka?" Midoriya asked her.

"I don't see why not. It's always good to train to cover your weak points. If you're a rescue hero, work on your fighting skills. And if you're a fighting hero, learn how to use your powers for rescuing people." Gohan stated as Uraraka turned to him.

"That's right!" she said, pumping her fist. "Even if I want to be a rescue hero, like Thirteen, it's important to make sure I'm trained to fight in case I get cornered by a villain!"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Midoriya said, looking towards her.

"Hey, Deku, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. Why are you trembling?" She asked him as Gohan smiled.

"I get it, you're working out with that, aren't you, Izuku?" Gohan shouted as Midoriya nodded.

"There's no way! You were holding yourself above the seat during that whole class?!" Pinky shouted, leaning forward.

"Oh, yeah."

"That's such an old fashioned way to train though." Mineta said, looking at how close he was to sitting down.

"Hey, anytime is a good time to train. Way to set an example, Izuku!" Gohan told him, giving him a thumbs up.

"Oh, thanks." He said with a nervous laugh.

As classes soon ended, Iida left in a hurry, and everyone was about to leave. As Midoriya opened the door, All Might skidded to a halt, leaning over in front of him. With a few quiet words, the two of them left the room.

"Hey Ochaco!" Gohan said as he caught up to the chocolate-haired bubble.

"Oh, hey Gohan, what's up?" she asked him as they walked to the entrance.

"I wanted to head over to a good friend's house, and I was wondering if you could come with. I wanted to take all three of you, but, Tenya and Izuku seemed to leave already." He explained.

"I'm right here!" Midoriya said as he made his way to the entrance with them.

"Perfect! Izuku come with me, too! I want you guys to meet her!" he said as Midoriya nodded.

"Oh, sure, Gohan."

"Ok, now, Izuku, you're going to have to take a special ride though. Ochaco, I'm going to have to fly you over there." he said, striking the nerves of the two students.

* * *

"Woohoo!" Ochaco shouted as Gohan burst through the air, carrying her underneath him. Meanwhile, Midoriya held onto Nimbus for dear life.

It was a few minutes of nonstop screaming and cheering before they landed in front of Capsule Corporation Headquarters. "Wait, you're friend is at Capsule Corp?!" Midoriya asked, falling to the ground. Gohan knocked on the door and rang the doorbell as a familiar face met him at the door.

"Oh, Gohan! It's good to see you again. And you brought friends! Come on in!" Bulma said, moving aside in the doorway.

"Actually, Bulma, I was wondering what the Capsule Corp Hero Agency was. I saw that you sent out an internship." Gohan explained.

"Oh, right. Vegeta and I watched you in the Sports Festival. And I convinced him to let me open up a Hero Agency with his name. Luckily we really don't need any money and do it for charity. It's quick and someone else can take the credit for his work. It's a good thing he's not a spotlight person, so the media has no idea he exists." She told them. "Why don't you go see him, he's in the gravity chamber outside."

"Alright, thank you Bulma." He told her before running off the gravity chamber.

"Wait, Gohan, hold on!" Ochaco called out as they ran after him. Gohan burst into the gravity chamber, a tint of red and a sense of weight washing over him as he just barely dodged an punch from Vegeta, jumping out of the way.

"Hey, Vegeta! Long time, no see!" Gohan greeted him. Midoriya and Uraraka ran in, instantly falling to the floor.

"What's...going on?!" she said. "My body...it's so heavy!" Midoriya activated Full Cowl and barely managed to get on all floors as the red tint disappeared. The two dropped and looked around to see a man in a blue suit and white gloves and boots stood with his arms crossed.

"Gohan. It certainly has been a long time. Is there a reason as to why you've interrupted my training?" Vegeta spoke coldly.

"Vegeta! I had signed up for your Hero Agency! I wanted to come by and see how you were doing!" He told him excitedly as Vegeta approached the young boy.

"So, you've chosen to train with me for the next week, is that right? Well, if you really think I'll just let you, than you're sorely mistaken." he told him as Midoriya helped Uraraka to her feet. "You have to land a blow on my face. If you can't even do that much, then you're not worth my time."

"Alright, fine." He said as his arms raised to his sides and a golden aura overtook him. Vegeta smiled as he did the same, and the two Super Saiyans dashed at each other, their arms colliding. Gohan was giving it his all, but was still being pushed back by Vegeta. _He's been training nonstop, and unlike him, I don't have access to gravity training or extreme weight training like Father!_

Gohan suddenly retreated his strength and spun, shocking Vegeta as he stopped the kick, sending out a gale that knocked over Midoriya and Uraraka. "Holy crap!" He shouted.

"They're so strong!" Uraraka shouted as Vegeta and Gohan engaged in heavy close combat. Gohan was taking some damage, and was having a hard time keeping up before he jumped back and powered into Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta's eyes widened as Gohan's fist collided with his face, and his knee smashed into Vegeta's gut, and finally, using a sledgehammer to slam him into the ground. Gohan quickly powered down, as the form still makes him more dangerous the longer it's active, despite his control.

"Sorry, Vegeta. If it helps, you're definitely stronger in Super Saiyan form. I needed to ascend just to beat." Gohan told him in a failed attempt of consolation, extending his hand before Vegeta slapped it away. He got to his feet and crossed his arms.

"Your training begins tomorrow. Don't disappoint me." He said, turning away from Gohan with a scowl as the three left him be, and Gohan returned his friends home.

* * *

It was the first day of training, and Vegeta wouldn't take it easy on his intern. Vegeta chose to spar with him in 500G, forbidding the use of Super Saiyan. The two fought tirelessly, as Vegeta, who had trained more intensely following Goku's death, was wailing on the son of his rival. However, as the fight went on, Gohan became more attuned his Vegeta's movements, this having been the first time they've ever actually fought. As time went on, Gohan began to regain his former strength prior to the light training he's maintained over the last three years, reading Vegeta's movements more clearly. Although he couldn't fully dodge every one of his attacks just yet, but he was one step closer to achieving his former strength.

Gohan's thought process ground to a halt as a fist collided with his face. "That's enough training for today. You're welcome to stay, as I'm sure Bulma would tell you. Just take one of the empty rooms." A sweat-drenched Vegeta said as he turned off the increased gravity. He walked out of the gravity chamber without another word, and Gohan remained seated.

"Was that really Vegeta?" He asked himself as he got up and dusted himself off, walking towards the exit as he stopped and looked back. He decided to walk back over to the control panel and turn the gravity up to 650G and braced himself before beginning his night of training. "I need to give it everything I've got if I want to catch up again!" He told himself as he started.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So I want to point out that I never stated this 14-year-old Gohan's height or weight. Using Izuku's height as a comparison, I based him at 5'5" or 165 centimeters, which was a good middle ground between his kid and teen (high school teen not Cell Games teen) self, and using the weight of his adult self in comparison to his height (since it was the only age I could find both for) and assuming it kept at an accurate proportion, I want to say that this Gohan weighs 122 lbs normally, so if you multiply that by 500G, a little more than what we saw Vegeta training with shortly after the Frieza Saga, and if I did my math correctly, during his training, Gohan weighed 61,000 lbs while fighting. I just wanted to add that, a lot of personal stuff has been going on, so sorry that this is late, it took me a while to catch up and write. Anyway guys, until next time, always remember to Plus Ultra and stay classy.**


	9. Gohan's Internship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Boku no Hero Academia. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Gohan's Internship**

It was the second day of training. Much to Vegeta's surprise, as well as his delight, Gohan had improved overnight. He was now much more capable of being Vegeta's sparring partner, and the two spent their second day sparring, eating, and sparring some more, with little room for breaks. It wasn't until nightfall that their training was interrupted.

The red tint of the Gravity Chamber faded as an incoming transmission played, a feature that Bulma installed in order to prevent Vegeta from being pinned down whenever she called. "Vegeta, I don't mean to interrupt, but part of Hosu City is being attacked." She said, turning her monitor towards the camera so that they could see the aerial news feed.

"Yeah, and what of it? It'll probably be some more weaklings acting like spoiled brats. Let the Pro Heroes handle it." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

"It wasn't meant for you. Civilian reports state that there are three reported assailants, each with wild eyes and exposed brains." She explained, pulling up a news photo of one of the Nomus.

"You mean like-?!" Gohan began as Bulma interrupted him with a nod. "I'm sorry, Vegeta, I need to go help them! I'll be back soon!" He shouted as he dashed out of the Gravity Chamber and flew off into the night. Minutes passed before he finally found himself flying over Hosu, and very clearly he could see the source of the carnage. He dropped down just in time to see a bus flatten a car, causing them to erupt into flames. A Hero with horns ripped a fire hydrant from the ground, and a fellow Hero rushed over and pointed at the water, willing it to envelop the flames.

"You're in the way, kid!" The man with horns said as he got in front of Gohan. "You and that other kid evacuate the area!" He heard as he looked over, seeing a familiar green jumpsuit entering the ally, ending with a red shoe.

"Izuku?! No, I can't worry about that right now!" Gohan said to himself as he vanished and appeared in front of a Pro Hero in time to catch a skidding car. "You'll be alright now, get some distance!" He said as he vanished once again, spin-kicking the large Nomu in the head and sending him flying into a nearby wall.

"Woah, what the hell?! Isn't he just a kid?" The Hero with the fish-helmet shouted. Gohan wasted no time, appearing above the flying Nomu, and using a somersault to kick him into the ground. The Heroes stared in awe at Gohan's abilities.

As he landed, the larger Nomu dashed from the wall, throwing a heavy punch, but to no avail. Gohan turned with a glare and caught his fist with ease. "Wait, isn't that the kid from the Sports Festival?!" The Hero in green shouted as Gohan pulled the Nomu downward, giving it a firm punch right in the chest. The Nomu went limp as Gohan let go of it and turned to the other Nomu. Suddenly, it had flown off with someone in its foot. Gohan prepared to blast off as the other Nomu got back up, having regenerated from his last hit.

As if out of nowhere, Endeavor slammed a fist into it, severely burning its arm before he chucked a flaming spear into the flying Nomu's head, but to no avail. As the large Nomu began to regenerate, Gohan took to the air. "Endeavor, you handle him, I'll go after the other one!" He called out before blasting off.

"Damn, I need to end this quickly! He may have won in the Sports Festival, but he's still a child! He's in way over his head!" Endeavor shouted to himself before ordering the other Heroes to investigate the mysterious address given to his son prior to the encounter. Moments later the large Nomu charged, and the #2 Hero proceeded to incinerate its head.

Meanwhile, just as Gohan turned the corner, he could see Midoriya get swept up as the Nomu began to fly off, prompting him to Snap-Vanish and appear above the creature before slamming him to the ground, catching his shocked friend by the wrist. Deku winced as he instinctively reached for his right hand. "G-Gohan!? I was injured, you shouldn't hold me like that!" he gritted through his teeth as Gohan descended towards Todoroki, Iida, and an unfamiliar old man, as well as a bound man with a red scarf. Just then, the Pro Heroes appeared, stopping to take in the scene.

Although the Nomus had no visibly coherent thought patterns, it had chosen this moment to spring to life, flapping its wings to form a strong gale towards the crowd. Gohan stood, glaring, as the bound man cut himself from his restraints and dashed at the Nomu, slamming a knife into its head and causing it to drop back to the ground. After some violent-toned words that he spoke to himself, he struggled to get back to his feet.

"What are you all just standing around for?!" Endeavor yelled. "The villain flew this way, didn't it..." His voice trailed off as he began to recognize the masked vigilante before him, joining the group.

Stain, turning around, his voice gradually becoming louder, spoke, his words even more violent and gritty. "Endeavor..." His scarf fell off, and although Endeavor ignited his flames, ready to attack, the gaze that bore from Stain's eyes struck fear into the hearts of the Heroes, paralyzing them with a bloodlust unlike anything they themselves have ever seen. "You false heroes... I'll make this right." He growled, taking a couple steps, inching close to the group of frozen Heroes. Gohan took the lead, standing proud and ready to fight. "Now, this street...must run with the blood of hypocrites! Hero... I will reclaim that word! There is only one man I'll let kill me! He is a true Hero!" He said, his eyes twitching from bloodlust. "All Might is worthy!" He yelled into the night as one of the Pro Heroes fell backwards.

Gohan could feel his bloodlust radiating. Everyone besides him seemed to be frozen in place as he raised his fists. Another step forward, and the sound of metal hitting asphalt echoed through the night, breaking everyone out of their trance. Stain had stopped in his steps. His eyes rolled upward as he fell into an unconscious state. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, and patiently waited for the police and the paramedics to arrive. Midoriya, Todoroki, and Iida were all transported to a hospital to treat their wound, along with Stain, whom was escorted by police in a separate paramedic vehicle to a hospital to be nursed to speaking condition. It was later discovered that a broken rib had pierced his lung. After ensuring that his friends were safe, Gohan quickly snuck off and took to the sky, making his way back to Capsule Corp Headquarters.

* * *

The following day, Vegeta walked down the sidewalk, making his way back home, grocery bags in hand. Bulma's voice still echoed in his head as he remembered their exchange.

 _"_ _And don't even think about flying! I don't need the police showing up at my doorstep about you being a bad influence on kids with flying Quirks!"_

 _"_ _What?! So you want me to go to the market on foot?!"_

 _"_ _Oh, stop whining, you big baby. It's not like you don't have the endurance for it." She corrected him with a teasing wink._

 _"_ _It's not about the distance! It's the amount of time it takes! I could be training!"_

 _"_ _Well, Gohan will just train alone in the chamber until you get back. You'd better hurry so he doesn't get a head start on you." She told him, sticking out a tongue as Vegeta growled in defeat. As he stomped away, she called out to him. "You know, maybe if you would have taken those driving lessons, like I said you should, you wouldn't be in this situation!" She called out with a wave as Vegeta grumbled, stomping away._

"Damn that woman…" he said to himself as he walked, taking notice of a man wearing all denim on his side of the walkway, a young blond boy next to him. His expression was a mixture of rage and anguish. "This world's inhabitants are so ridiculous." He told himself as the young boy bumped into his shoulder.

"Hey! Watch where you're goi-" Vegeta heard before stopping to turn around. As he turned, the young boy had been silenced by several thin threads constricting him.

"My apologies, sir. Don't mind him, he's interning with me and I have much to teach him." Best Jeanist told him. Upon seeing the boy more closely, Vegeta's eyes slightly widened, before tightening into a glare. He took a step closer to the boy, looking down on him.

"What the hell are you looking at…?" He said under his breath, knowing very well his punishment if he were to speak up again.

"You. I can sense your overflowing pride. No matter what anyone tells you, never give up on it. One day, you'll be able to use it as a source of power." He told the boy before turning and continuing to walk down the sidewalk.

Vegeta soon returned, and his training with Gohan continued immediately. Once he entered the chamber again, the two would train non-stop until nightfall, and this routine would only continue and repeat itself until the end of the week. On the final day, Gohan and Vegeta entered the Gravity Chamber, his arms crossed. "Gohan, this is the final day of our training together." He said turning around. "Don't hold back today. I want you to come at me like you're trying to kill me." He said as Vegeta turned Super Saiyan. Gohan followed suit and smiled confidently, as Vegeta seemed to rub off on him a little.

"You think you can handle it?" He asked as he ascended into Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta smiled in turn as his aura intensified, and lightning began to crackle around him. "So, you've ascended?" A more battle-ready Super Saiyan 2 Gohan asked him.

"It was our training that pushed me over the edge. This is just my first time actually using this form." He said calmly, getting in his fighting position.

"Then let's get this started." Gohan told him as he turned on the Gravity Multiplyer up to 800G. A moment later, the two Saiyans dashed at each other. Their arms clashed as they engaged in close combat. Gohan swept low, and as Vegeta jumped, Gohan shot his other leg outward, kicking Vegeta away, however the distance was open for moments as Vegeta vanished and reappeared with downward kick upward, vanishing at the last second once again. As Gohan looked up he turned forward and let off a small Masenko, hitting Vegeta's armor and causing him to skid back a few yards. He smiled as a hand found its way to his smoking chest.

"Incredible. I could never imagine this strength existed." He said as the two dashed once again, their fists colliding as the Gravity Chamber vanished from the sheer force of the blow. The ground beneath them shook and they took to the air, their battle growing more intense until Bulma caught wind of it.

"Alright, that's enough! If you're going to obliterate the Gravity Chamber, at least let me know first so I can have another one ready!" She shouted. "Your training is finished for the day!" The two of them descended and reverted to their normal forms. As Bulma stomped away angrily, Vegeta crossed his arms and turned his head.

"Gohan… Although I didn't start this Hero Agency crap, or that I sent you that internship invitation, I can't say I'm not glad it turned out like this, nor can I say that I didn't enjoy it." He said, refusing to turn to look at Gohan. He walked off towards Bulma, thinking of how he can get her to stop screaming. With that, Gohan's week of interning at the Capusle Corp Hero Agency was over.


	10. Back to UA

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Boku no Hero Academia. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Back to UA**

With the internship over, Gohan thanked Vegeta and Bulma for allowing him to stay and intern with their agency. As Gohan walked away waving, Bulma waved back with a smile, while Vegeta simply looked away with his arms crossed. Remembering what Vegeta had said, Gohan had smiled to himself and began running towards the train station, where he met with Iida. "Oh, hey Tenya. What's going on?"

"Oh, Gohan. You've been well, I presume?" He asked his friends.

Gohan, getting a little too excited, clenched his hand and uncharacteristically yelled out. "You bet! I got much stronger this week!" Gohan shouted, pumping his fists as surprise washed over Iida's face.

Iida's face straightened, as he shook his head and closed his eyes. "Stronger than you already were? Incredible. It feels like you're already fit to be a Pro Hero."

"What about you? You took down the Hero Killer, didn't you?"

"You're mistaken. It was Endeav-" He began before being cut off.

"No way. I know it was you, Izuku, and Shoto who took him down. I could notice the cuts on your bodies, and Endeavor didn't appear until Stain was already just about defeated." Gohan pressed, causing Iida's eyes to face the ground. With a hand firmly grasping his shoulder, he looked up. "Hey, don't let it get to you. I mean, I took the most powerful villain that this world has ever seen when I was 11-years-old, but I don't get any credit."

"Wait are you talking about-!?"

"Shh, it's a secret to everyone but my closest friends. Anyway, let's get to class." The two jumped on the train as it skid to a halt and the doors opened, inviting its passengers to board.

* * *

Sero and Kirishima suddenly began laughing at Bakugo's ridiculous generic-anime-protaginist-style hair. "Stop laughing! My hair has gotten used to it and now I can't get it back to nomal!" Bakugo grumbled. "Did you hear me?! I'll kill you both!"

"I'd like to see you try, pretty boy!" Sero teased as Kirishima continued to die of laughter on the side.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" He yelled, forcing his hair back to its explosive spike-ball. Several groups of students sat about talking to each other about their internships.

Gohan sat next to Kaminari and Mineta, explaining to them how his internship went. "So, a friend of my Dad invited me to his Agency at Capsule Corp as an intern, and it wasn't anything special. Just a lot of gravity training and sparring."

"Hold on, what's this about Capsule Corp and gravity training? What does that even mean?" Kaminari asked him.

"Oh, well, this man is married to Bulma Brief, who developed a chamber for us to use that can multiply the surrounding gravity." He explained.

"So it's kinda like weight lifting, but with your whole body. Yeah, doubling or tripling your weight can help your body's speed and strength." Mineta chimed in as Kaminari crossed his arms.

"Hold on, so you can fight under two or three times Earth's gravity?"

"Actually, I was up to 800G before our fight destroyed the chamber." Gohan told them, putting a finger on his chin.

The two of them took a step back nervously. "Whoa, you're not serious right?" Kaminari asked, earning a nod from Gohan. "Wow, you really are some kind of monster. The only person here who could do something like that is…" He suddenly looked over to Uraraka, who had a visibly battle-hungry aura as she talked to Ashido and Asui. "Man, one week with Gunhead and she's already a completely different person."

"Don't be fooled, Kaminari." Mineta warned as he began to chew on his nail. "All women are demons at heart… They just hide it behind pretty faces."

"Man, what did Mount Lady do to you?" Kaminari asked him as he grabbed his wrist. "But if we want to talk about people changing, those three are at the top of the list." He gestured to Iida, Midoriya, and Todoroki, huddled together in a group of three. Everyone began to gather around them with words of relief, and the conversation shifted to the video of Stain. It wasn't long before Iida began to act like his old self again, prompting everyone to get in their seats before class begins.

* * *

"I am here! I hope you're ready to return to our lessons!" All Might boomed in his usual boisterous tone. "Today it's Hero Basic Training. It feels like I haven't seen you in forever, but I'm happy to welcome you back. Now, listen closely. You will take all you've learned from your internships and apply it to this race to rescue the citizen."

"Um, All Mi-" Gohan began as Iida shot his hand up.

"IF THIS IS RESCUE TRAINING THEN SHOULDN'T WE BE AT THE USJ?!" He hollered.

"Ah, good eye. However, the USJ specializes in disasters, but this is a simple race. So, prepare to step into Field Gamma, an intricate maze with an overwhelming number of pipes forming a very tricky-to-navigate layout. You'll be competing in groups of five. Everyone will start at a different location at the same distance away from the center. I'll send a distress signal, and you all will do whatever you must to rescue me. Although, please try to keep the property damage to a minimum." He asked, slowly waving his finger to point at Bakugo.

All Might pulled Gohan, Midoriya, Iida, Sero, and Ashido into one group, and sent them to different ends of the area. Everyone huddled around the big screen, discussing who had advantages and disadvantages. Everyone had their guesses towards who would win, and as the match began, several pairs of eyes widened in surprise. A green flash rushed past Sero, and Midoriya took the lead.

Gohan finished his stretches, and as Sero neared closer to All Might, due to Midoriya slipping on a pipe, Gohan jumped forward, propelling himself with enough speed to appear as a blur as he took a step toward All Might. _So fast…_ The Number 1 Hero thought to himself. "T-Thank you for saving me!" He said, quickly recovering as he gave Gohan a thank-you sash. "Although Sero was in first, before being passed up by Gohan, you all showed some incredible improvement from the beginning of the year. Keep working to prepare for the upcoming final exam!" He said, prompting everyone to nod in agreement.

Following the class, everyone made their way to their respective locker rooms. "Ugh, that was some tough training today, huh?" Sato said, attempting to start a conversation as everyone changed out of their Hero Costumes and into their uniforms.

"It's the first class in a while that had me glistening…" Aoyama told himself, rubbing his cape on his face.

"Man, I really gotta work on my mobility." Kirishima said as Gohan tapped him on the back, only for him to turn around and see a ripped and chiseled half-Saiyan.

"Eijiro, if you have hardening, try training to harden only your fingers, and use that to climb flat surfaces." Gohan suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess he's right about that Kirishima. I kinda feel the same way though, it'd be nice if I could use my Quirk for speed. I'm jealous of guys like Tokoyami, Sero, and Gohan." Kaminari chimed in as Gohan turned to him.

"Well, the body uses electrical pulses to send signals from the brain in order to carry out tasks." Gohan said, having crossed his arms and began walking towards his electric friend. "Is it possible for you to charge your electrical pulses in order to speed them up and shorten the time it takes for your limbs to receive the pulses, essentially boosting your reflexes?"

With a nervous laugh, Kaminari held up his hands. "That's actually a good idea, one I'll have to try out, but I actually was talking about mobility-type speed. Thanks anyway, though."

"When it comes to fighting, Gohan, you're kind of like a genius." Midoriya praised his friend.

"Yeah, I guess when you train nonstop since you're 4-years-old, you tend to pick up a few things." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, Midoriya, look at this." Mineta said, catching the boy's attention as Gohan turned to Tokoyami.

"Although, when it comes to mobility and speed, you seem to be unmatched."

"You didn't even move until Sero was ten feet away from All Might, and yet you still beat him." Todoroki said, joining in the conversation for once.

"Don't even think about it! Peeping on them like that is criminal!" Iida shouted, catching everyone else's attention.

"Then you'll have to throw me in solitary confinement 'cause you can't stop me!" He said as he ripped a small poster off the wall, revealing a peephole. "I wanna see Yaoyorozu's girth! Ashido's slender waist! Hagakure's floating underwear! Uraraka's super fine body! Asui's unexpectedly soft boobies!" he screamed before realizing that he had been lifted up by the collar.

"Alright, come on." Gohan said as he walked out of the room, forgetting that he still had not had a shirt on. He went over to the girl's locker room and knocked on the door with his free hand. The girls had sent Hagakure, since she could not be seen while changing anyway.

"Y-Yes?" The sight she'd seen had made her thank the heavens for her Quirk so Gohan couldn't see her blush. Unfortunately, every other girl had been caught in the same trance, peeping out the crack from the opposite end of the room.

Gohan dropped Mineta and forced his head down so he'd be bowing. "Go on, say it!"

"I'm sorry for trying to peep on you…" He said in defeat as Gohan picked him back up.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. I'm sure you already know this, but not all boys are the same. I'll let the teachers know about the hole so that they can patch it up." He said with a bow.

"T-T-Thank y-you…" Hagakure barely managed to get out.

"I'll stuff the poster into the hole to serve as a temporary fix, but if it makes you feel better, feel free to do so on the other side." He told her as he carried Mineta back to the locker room.

Hagakure closed the door and fell back and slid down on the door. Meanwhile, Gohan closed the door behind him and put Mineta down, taking the post and stuffing it into the hole with his finger. "Dude, that was seriously manly." Kirishima told him, clenching his fist.

"It takes a big man to apologize, and a bigger man to get another man to apologize with you." Kaminari said with a thumbs up.

"Thank you for protecting the girl's privacy, Gohan." Iida said with a bow.

"Hey, don't even worry about it." Gohan told everyone before continuing to change into his uniform.


	11. 21

**Hey guys! I just want to say that a new character will be revealed in this chapter, but that character has a counterpart in a game that was just released. And they basically stole what I had in mind, so I'll be using their face with a different personality. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Boku no Hero Academia. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: 21**

As U.A. continued to nurture its growing heroes, Tomura Shigaraki, more and more impatient by the day, began his voice call with the sinister villain, yet to be known to the world. "Master… What's taking so long? I thought you said that you have a new pet for me to play with… Something that won't break like the Nomus."

"Yes." A distorted voice spoke. "However, it is more than just a pet. This will be one of your new partners, and combining our own research with that of the great mind, Dr. Gero, we've been able to create something much more powerful than any Nomu. Be grateful, as it took a long time to dig up any eligible info on the location of a secondary lab, hidden from the public. However, it was well worth it, as our combined efforts were able to create something several times stronger than All Might." Upon hearing this, Tomura's eyes widened in anticipation.

"Master, I want it now. With something like that, we can storm that damn school without a care in the world!" He said with a low, maniacal chuckle.

"It's not finished yet. Fortunately, we can program a database of recognizable leaders, allowing it to follow certain people's orders, such as yours and mine. That being said," The silhouette spoke as a couple of knocks pounded away at the door. "It is time for you to meet them. Like I said, they're not finished, however, they have their own cognitive abilities." Whoever was on the other side of the door refused to wait any longer as it creaked open. Revealing a fairly tall woman, roughly 5'8", with long, messy brown hair, and a pair of icy blue eyes peering through a black-rimmed set of glasses.

"Hey, boss, what's the deal? Is this the guy I gotta whoop?" She spoke. Despite her dignified and intelligent appearance, only reinforced by her professor's coat and unique red-blue-patterned dress.

"Now, now." The silhouette called out. "You will meet him soon enough, but remember what I've told you about your dialect."

"Whatever, watch." The mystery woman said before clearing her throat. "Good day, Tomura Shigaraki. I am designated as Android 21. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." A big smile spread across 21's face. "So watcha think? I'll blend in no problem!"

"Master, who is this?" Tomura asked, turning back to the screen. "This is really supposed to be stronger than the Nomu? She just looks like some girl."

"I have other matters to attend to. 21, return to me once you finish your business." He said as the screen went black.

Tomura began scratching his neck furiously. "All this time, I thought it was going to be one big, powerful, super-Nomu, but in the end it was just some dumb girl. Man, this really pisses me off."

"Tomura Shigaraki! I know what you are thinking, but please do not be rash!" Kurogiri pleaded, but to no avail, as the man-child dashed forward, his hand itching to turn something into ash. As he reached the seemingly calm woman, she seemed to vanish before him, and before he knew what was going on, a hand cupped the back of his head, slamming him into the ground. As Kurogiri opened a warp gate around her, she appeared behind him, grabbing his neck armor and slamming him into the wall.

"Chill out, will ya? Geez, ya can't say he didn't ask for that." She told him as Tomura Shigaraki struggled to his feet. "What? Ya want some more?"

"All Might. I want him dead. Him, and these two little pests…" He demanded as he held up a couple pictures, one of Izuku Midoriya, and the other of Son Gohan. "These brats have been getting in my way at every turn. And I wasn't sure at first, but he's beaten up my Nomus like they were children. I don't know how, but…" after a pause, he began to scratch his neck once again, gripping the pictures with all five fingers and causing them to decay into ash. "He might be even stronger than All Might…"

"Yeah, see, that's cool, but I'm outta here. If one of those two are really strong, then I wanna see for myself. Although if all you have to go off of was those ridiculous Nomus, then I need to check to see if they're actually strong. See ya~!" She said as she opened the door and left, leaving a dumbfounded Tomura and Kurogiri.

Android 21 walked down the sidewalk, passing several people as she lost herself in her thoughts. _You've done it now 21! Just storm out without any information of where to find them. I don't even know who Izuku Midoriya, and the same goes for Son…Gohan…_ She thought as her vision faded to white, before dimming over several images of battles unknown to her. _What…is this…? Why do I suddenly know all of these names?_ She thought as she could see a golden-haired Gohan taking down Cell. _Yes… That's Son Gohan…taking down Android 20, no, Cell._ Just as her vision faded back to normal, she turned to the right, only to see an electronics store. In the window was a ridiculous number of televisions, ranging in size and shape. However, on all of them, the news playing had a convenient title. 'Fans still in awe of the mighty Son Gohan at UA Sports Festival.' A smile spread across her face. "Well, would you look at that." She said to herself as she blasted off.

* * *

Having taken to the sky, Android 21's superior vision allowed her to rising dust from several miles away, all along a small area with several buildings rising high. She smiled and aimed herself in that direction. "I'm sure that has something to do with who I'm looking for!" She yelled as she darted for the location at full speed. Upon landing, she could see Midoriya pinned underneath a fence, and Bakugo on his knees under All Might. All eyes were on her as she put a hand on her hip.

"Who…are you…?" All Might asked. "Are you a Pro Hero? I'll have you know you're interrupting an exam." He told her as she turned around, walking towards Midoriya and pulling the fence off of him before helping him to his feet.

"Hey, are you strong?" She asked, ignoring All Might.

"Wha…?" Midoriya was lost by the situation, unable to really grasp what happened.

"Excuse me." All Might said. "You will not interrupt, so how about you boys help this girl from being squashed!" He raised a hand, and as he brought it down, a hand landed into his gut, sending him flying as a shocked Bakugo and Midoriya watched. By instinct, the two leaped into action, and as Midoriya activated his Full Cowl in order to escape, Bakugo unleashed a monster blast her way, but to no avail. As the smoke cleared, it was clear that a shield was protecting her all around. As it faded, All Might made his way back.

"Look, I'm only here to fight Izuku Midoriya and Son Gohan." She announced.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but there's no reason to fight you if you're not any form of a villain. A Hero only uses their power for others, not for mindless violence." He told her, dusting himself off. "Remember that lesson well, you two."

"Fine. If that's how it's going to be…" She began as she grabbed Midoriya by the collar and flew into the air. "then I'll just have to act like a villain." As she called out to All Might, she raised her free hand towards a section of the city and after a flash of white, an explosion turned a large portion of the city into a crater. Suddenly, faster than anyone could see, All Might dashed upward towards her, but before he could react, 21 chucked Midoriya downward, knocking both of them out of the sky.

"I can't believe someone like this exists!" All Might said to himself as he slammed into the ground, holding Midoriya protectively. As he looked up, he could see a large pink, glowing ball above 21 as she held her hand up. As she threw her hand downward, the ball followed, growing bigger as it made it got closer and closer to them. As the eyes of the participants and the spectators widened in horror, a small yellow ball slammed into the pink blast, pushing them both into the sky. Everyone looked in the direction of the blast to see Gohan landing his feet on the ground.

As 21 landed, she smiled. "Don't tell me ya wanna fight for others or some crap like that." She called out.

"No, if you want to fight, I'll oblige. Just leave these two to their exam. But first-" he began before being interrupted.

"Ugh, what!? Yes? What question do have that could possibly be so important as to hold up a fight!" She yelled.

"Who are you? Where did you come from and why are you here?" Gohan asked, glaring daggers at her.

"Fine, my name is Android 21." She answered, causing Gohan's eyes to widen. "I was created by… You know what, let's leave that a mystery for you. Let's just say it's whoever was making those big ugly Nomus you've been fighting. I'm here because I'm nobody's servant, and I want a fight. Done?!"

"Fine. Come at me, then." He said as the fight began with 21 appearing behind him with a kick, only to be blocked as Gohan backed up a couple steps. She started to apply pressure by filling the distance with a flurry of punches and kicks. _Damn, she's definitely strong, I'll give her that. I need to stay cautious._

"Come on! Show me that golden hair you used against Cell! I know this isn't your full strength!" She said as she threw a heavy roundhouse, only to vanish and send a kick from under him, knocking him into the air.

"Alright, here!" He said as he shot a not-too-big Kamehameha downward, only for her to block it, although Gohan emerged from the blast and landed a blow to her face, knocking her back. As she straightened out, she could see that he had become a Super Saiyan.

Android 21's eyes narrowed and she dashed, and as Gohan threw a punch forward, she vanished, appearing behind Gohan with a somersault kick, but the warrior threw his arms up in a cross and caught the kick, forming a powerful gale before pushing her back. As she landed, he could see that her teeth were bare, revealing her anger. "Are you mocking me?! You're not doing it right!"

"Yeah, tell me that I'm not doing Super Saiyan right. What the hell are you talking about?" He asked with his fists raised.

"Your hair is supposed to be spiked up and it looks so freaking cool! Do that! You're like, half-Super Saiyan!" She whined, pointing her finger at Gohan.

"Oh, I see." Gohan said, taking notice of All Might getting Midoriya out of the way. "You're thinking of something beyond a Super Saiyan. A Super Saiyan 2, for short."

"Yes!" She said excitedly, pulling her clenched hands towards her chin. "Do that! Show me Super Saiyan 2!"

 _It's strange. She doesn't seem like a bad person, despite turning a large portion of the city into a crater._ "No offense, but Super Saiyan 2 may be a bit much for you."

"Ugh, fine!" She said as she disappeared, causing Gohan's eyes to widen. Appearing behind him, 21 threw a heavy fist forward, barely allowing Gohan to turn to block with his arm as she pushed her advance. "If you don't want to show me, then I'll just have to beat it out of you!" She yelled, a hungry smile locked on her face. Gohan was losing his lead, and he was starting to fall back. Thinking quickly, he fired an energy wave into the ground, pushing him into the air in hopes of giving him space.

Moments passed before Gohan noticed Bakugo from behind 21. Just as he let off an explosion, Gohan grabbed him by the collar, spun around, and prepared to throw him. "Just as you'd say, Katsuki, DIE!" He yelled as he threw Bakugo soaring through the sky, getting him away from danger as a fist connected with his gut, followed by a heavy kick, sending him sideways into a nearby building. As the dust and debris cleared, a strangely powerful aura, unbeknownst until now, radiated off of 21. However, in that moment, he took a note of something important. _I can…feel her energy…?_

"If you keep me waiting any longer, I'll just obliterate this whole area, with you included. And if you survive that, but still continue to hold back, I'll obliterate everything within a 20 mile radius. I know you don't want all of those poor souls' blood on your hands, now, do you?" She taunted as she raised a hand, forming a large orb above her. All Gohan could do was grit his teeth as the Ki Blast came plummeting towards the ground. As 21 watched from above, a look of scorn plastered onto her face, she too began to grit her teeth, but within a second, all her anger melted into joy as she moved her head to the side, dodging a thin energy blast rushing past her, and through the hole formed in her attack just before it detonated prematurely, she could see the stiff, spiked golden hair of a Super Saiyan 2.

"Here it is. But be warned, I'm a lot stronger now than when I fought Cell. This is your last chance to stand down." He said menacingly.

"It doesn't matter. Put everything you've got into your next attack, or you'll be-" Before she could finish, she looked to her left and picked her hand up, blocking a punch from the newly powered-up Gohan. With a glare towards the interruption and the lack of strength behind his punch, 21's grip tightened until Gohan disappeared, and in the time of a snap, a foot connected with her face from her right side.

"When I use this form, I tend to still get a little more violent, despite having more control. So I'm going to go ahead and finish this quickly." He said as he quickly sped around her in every direction, leaving behind afterimage after afterimage. 21 could no longer keep up as Gohan took his time throwing in quick, powerful blows, throwing a foot into her gut and disappearing before reappearing behind her, only to disappear while she swung backwards and reappearing where he had just been, only to catch her next backhand. He threw a backhand dead into her face, before following with a blow directly to her gut once again, and continuing with a heavy kick to send her flying. Before she could recover, he appeared above her and backhanded her into the ground, not letting a single moment go by before he begins his Kamehameha with one hand. As 21 turned around, she could see a white energy wave with a blue glow growing larger as it got closer to her. She threw her hand up and blasted threw it, only to reveal that Gohan was no longer in the air. As she realized, it was too late, for the Saiyan child had used Instant Transmission to appear right next to her. "HAAAAAA!" With a loud cry, he unleashed the attack passed down from him by his father at point-blank range, causing 21 to fade within the light. Breathing heavily, Gohan powered down and lowered his hands.

 _I can still feel her energy. She sure is resilient._ He though as he used Instant Transmission to find an unconscious Android 21, clothes in tatters. With a sigh, Gohan kneeled over and picked up 21, pulling her onto his back, bringing her to the main building of UA Academy.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I wanted to give you guys an extra long chapter because unfortunately, I will be shipping off for BCT (Basic Combat Training) one week after the release of these chapters. Now, I don't need a lot of "good lucks" and "do your best"s, so I'd rather continue see you guys telling me whether you like the stories or not. Now, until February 14, I'll be able to answer any questions that one of you may have, just make sure you leave a review with an existing account. I'll be gone for a total of 6 months, with an additional month to catch on My Hero Academia (assuming Season 3 is finished by that time) so you all will hear from again sometime in September. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and until next time, stay classy.**


	12. Training Summer Camp

**Hey everyone! I'm proud to say welcome back to My Golden Warrior! I am currently at my Advanced Training location for the military, where I just received my new laptop. I'm not gonna take much time here, so let's get into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Boku no Hero Academia. Enjoy,**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Training Summer Camp**

Android 21 awoke with a fright, quickly sitting up in her bed. All she could do was grip her chest tightly as she calmed her breathing. "Where...am I…?" She asked herself through a whisper, looking around. All she could identify was that it was an all white room, complete with a few covered beds on top of metal frames. A couple of the beds seemed to be occupied, both of which she recognized from her databanks. Katsuki Bakugo, and Izuku Midoriya, both of whom were asleep. Her head pounded, and as her hand went from her chest to rub her throbbing temple, she could feel paper weaving under a good portion of her long hair. "What even happened…?" She said quietly, suddenly recalling her last moments before she passed out. _Oh yeah, that boy...with the golden hair… Gohan._ Her head lowered at the realization that she had lost the fight.

"You're in my office." A voice unbeknownst to her had said, snapping her back to reality. "That Gohan sure doesn't know how to hold back. He's just like All Might." A short old lady wearing some form of goggles took a step out from a computer. "You were fighting young Son Gohan, and I'm afraid he beat you badly. You had several broken ribs, more stress fractures than I could count, and a concussion to top it all off. But, thanks to my Quirk, and your ridiculous stamina, it healed within a very short amount of time."

"You...healed me?" She asked.

"That's right. I want you to know that we could have you arrested for what you did. You made a full-on assault on our school, all for, from what I heard, a decent fight. You erased a good portion of one of our training grounds, which you wouldn't have gotten away with so easily had it been populated.

21 found herself curling up, her knees closing in on her chest. _Yes. It's true that I was created with the science and research of Dr. Gero, after the Cell Project failed, and the resources and programming of the League of Villains. However, they wanted me to be different from all those Nomus. They wanted me to have personality and free will, that way I could be the ultimate combination of stealth and strength, so that no Hero would look at me and assume I'm evil. Although, I'm really not evil…_ Tears began to stream down the android's cheeks. _In my old life, before I was kidnapped, I just wanted to be a Hero like everyone else. Without a Quirk, it seemed impossible. When I gained consciousness in All For One's lab, I felt a surge of power. I just wanted to see how strong I was now._

"Now, now, young missy, there's no need for waterworks. Young Son Gohan already told me that he sensed no true evil in your heart, and that you very much reminded him of his father. Although the destruction you caused was extreme, he told me a story of a man who fights to protect the very planet he tried to destroy so many years ago." She told her in an attempt of consolation. Her words only began to sink in once 21 felt a finger wipe her tears away. She jerked her head to the side, turning to see Gohan's smile, his body refusing to touch the floor in an attempt to give her a full view of his sincere smile.

"Android 21, you can fight alongside us." He offered, reaching out a hand. "With your strength, the school will never have to worry about an invasion again." His fist clenched, covering his face before he removed it from view, revealing a more confident smile.

"Well, that would be up to the Principal." Recovery Girl informed them. "I'll set up an appointment for you to speak to him. But until then, try not to destroy anything else."

"Yes ma'am, absolutely. I apologize sincerely for all the trouble." She told her with a bow, surprising Gohan. He had notice her change in dialect from earlier, and it wasn't moments later before she noticed his confused expression. "Oh, you must be lost by my change in accent. See, whenever I get super excited or pumped, I begin speaking more like I'm illiterate. It's a bad habit I'm trying to get rid of. Anyway, Gohan, you don't have to worry about me. Since I have nowhere to go, I think I'll just crash here for a little while, if that's ok with you, ma'am." She said, turning towards Recovery Girl.

"Go right ahead. It'll be nice to have some company anyway." She told 21, attempting to make her feel better about the whole situation.

Seemingly out of the blue, Gohan felt a vibration against his pocket. He pulled out his phone and pushed the power button, activating the LED that turns on the screen. '1 New Message' he saw. He dragged it down in order to expand it without having to unlock his phone. _Izuku?_ He thought as his eyes followed the string of letters. 'Hey Gohan! We're about to use the school's swimming pool for some training! You should come, too!' With a smile, Gohan tapped away at the virtual keyboard. 'Thanks for the invitation, Izuku, but I'm afraid water training doesn't work for me anymore. I'll have to pass for now, I need to stop by the grocery store anyway.' Once he checked his message for any errors, he pushed 'Send' and was met with the loading circle, followed by a 'Message Sent.' The half-Saiyan returned his phone to his pocket before leaving the school, making his way back home.

* * *

Gohan descended from the sky, carrying bags full of produce and dairy. Shortly after walking in and putting the groceries away in the places his mother knew they'd be, he heard her voice call. "Gohan! That was an awful long time to pick up some groceries." She called from the living room, lifting and playing with her youngest son, Goten.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm sorry about that. I went to go visit Android 21. I wanted to make sure she was ok." He explained as he walked into the living room and sat down.

"You and Krillin are something else, trusting anyone and everyone. I guess you get that from your Father. Speaking of Krillin, did you know he's getting married to that Android 18?" She asked him, bringing a smile to his face.

"Wow, Krillin's getting married?! Mom please make sure you let me know when the wedding is!" he pleaded, clapping his hands together and bowing his head.

His mother placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair, holding Goten in her free hand as he babbled his half-coherent words. "Of course I will, Gohan. Oh, that reminds me, Bulma dropped off something for you. She said it was a gift from Vegeta, who would have thought?" She told him in surprise.

"Really?"

"I didn't open it, but I left it on your bed." She told him, causing him to super speed towards his room. On his bed was a brown box with a note on it. He picked the note up and began reading. 'Gohan, son of Kakarrot. You have done well in your training. Accept these with pride.' Placing the note to the side, he picked up the lid. Inside was Saiyan armor, much like the one he had worn three years ago, when he trained for the Cell Games. Although it wasn't his style, he had a sudden idea. He grabbed his purple-and-blue Gi and threw it on, however, instead of wearing the shoes much like his father would have worn, he slid on the Saiyan gloves and boots. "Hmm…" He looked himself in the mirror and threw several high-speed punches. "They definitely feel better. No wonder Vegeta always wears these." He said to himself as he looked at himself. _The look will need some getting used to. If it grows on me, I'll keep it._

* * *

With a brief speech from Mr. Aizawa, everyone waited outside for the buses to be ready. Since they were told to bring some casual clothes, Gohan had a suitcase with his Turtle Hermit Gi, bearing the kanji for 'Han.' Gohan could hear Monoma from Class-B suddenly yelling before being put to rest by Kendo. "Oh hey, it's Class-B, everyone!" He called out. Moments later, it was finally time to board the bus, and the ride to the camp was just as chaotic as bus rides go. Past the loud talking and the music that Kaminari and Kirishima was attempting to play, Iida was yelling at Sero, Hagakure, and Aoyama about standing.

Upon arrival, the class was met with a railing at the edge of a cliff, overlooking a massive forest. "So, the camp is near here, isn't Mr. Aizawa? After all, you're not the type to just waste time taking in the scenery." Gohan suggested, walking up to him, Midoriya, and Todoroki.

"You're right, Gohan." He said as the doors of a nearby car opened. From it emerged two grown women in cat costumes and a young boy. Following their introduction, Aizawa broke them out of their confused state. "These are the Pro Heroes you'll be working with at the Summer Training Camp."

"They're a four-person rescue team that specializes in mountain rescues! The Pussycats were founded when we were kids, like forever ago!" Before he could finish explaining to the class about their 12th Anniversary, the woman in blue snatched his head in her paw, explaining to him that she was only 18 at heart.

"Wow...they're pretty scary, aren't they, Gohan?" Hagakure asked him.

"Huh? Not really. I've been around people faster and scarier than that since I was five-years-old." He told her nonchalantly.

"Dude, you are seriously something else." Mineta said, overhearing their conversation.

The Hero in red took a step towards the railing. "We own this whole stretch of land, and the camp you're looking for is right over there, at the base of the mountain." She explained, bringing fear into everyone's heart.

"You know what that means, guys." Gohan told them, further amplifying their fear.

"The current time is 9:30 in the morning. If you're fast about it, you might make it there by noon." The red Pussycat said with a devilish smile. As everyone, with the exception of Gohan, retreated to the bus, the Pussycat only taunted them. "Kitties who don't make it there by noon aren't eating any lunch, so I'd suggest you hurry."

"Class, you should have already known." Aizawa said as the blue Pussycat stood between them and the bus, slamming her palms to the ground. The earth below them loosened and shifted, lifting all the students and throwing them off the cliff. "The Training Camp has already begun." He looked up at Gohan, who had been floating out of reach of the ground.

"So you're Quirk is flight, huh?" The blue Pussycat called out to him.

"Nope!" He responded before flying downward to reunite with his class, leaving the Pussycats confused. Following this, the other Pussycat explained that it was privately owned land, and that they were free to use their Quirks.

"You have three hours! You should be able to make it to the camp in that time. That is, if you can make it through the Beast Forest." She taunted.

"That sounds like a name right out of a video game!" Kaminari said.

"Guys, I've got it!" Uraraka shouted. "We just need to hold onto Gohan, and he can teleport us over there. Isn't that right, Gohan?" She said, looking over to him with a smile.

"Only if there's other people there." He explained, putting two fingers to his head. "I've never told you guys this, but I can use my Instant Transmission to teleport to energy sources, living people. And it feels like there's a few people at the camp already."

"Awesome! Let's go, Gohan!" Mineta said as everyone piled around and put a hand on Gohan. Several moments passed before the students began looking around.

"Hey, what's the holdup, Gohan?" Kirishima asked him.

"Well, to be honest with you, guys, would it really be fair to just snap you there? I mean, the reason they didn't bring us straight here was so that we would be afforded the time and opportunity to train. It would be like a spit in the face to them. Plus," He continued, looking towards the Beast Forest with a smile. "I'm excited to see what's in there. And, Toru, Ashida, Kyoku, you can take your hands off of me now." He said with a chuckle as the three girls realized that they were the only three with their hands still on Gohan. They pulled it away, a deep red flushing their faces, and apologized. Gohan confidently walked into the forest. Not even ten steps in, a large monstrous, animalistic beast waited for him. As it lifted its claw and slammed it down, Gohan flew past and rammed into it. To his surprise, he passed right through, coming to the realization that it wasn't alive. He quickly raised an arm and opened his palm. "Masenko-Ha!" He shouted, blasting the dirt clump to pieces.

"Woah, you took that thing down in seconds!" Kirishima shouted just as another one flew out of the ground, taking flight over the trees.

"You all go ahead!" Gohan shouted as he flew into the air, quickly catching up to and blasting underneath it and obliterating it before dropping back down to the surface. He quickly caught up with his class, who hadn't gotten very far as seven more beasts began to close in. "Alright guys, let's do this!"

* * *

 **Soooo, I wanna say that I'm glad to be back! Once again the chapters won't be posted until they're all finished, so you will have to wait a while, unfortunately. However, I will work to finish them as quickly as possible within my available schedule! Anyway, guys, thank you so much for reading this far, and until next time, stay awesome!**


	13. Cries of Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Boku no Hero Academia. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Cries of Sorrow**

Later that night, Android 21 stood before the U.A. High staff. At the center of their U-shaped table, 21 waited patiently, listening to the teachers discuss her request. Her fingers interlaced and fidgeted about. "You're joking! There's no way we could take someone like her as a member of the staff!" Present Mic yelled.

"Seriously, it would be highly risky to let something that powerful, created by the League of Villains nonetheless, into our staff with open arms." Midnight complied. "What can she even bring to the school in order to teach the students?" She looked at her fellow staff members, going from Present Mic to Snipe, then to Cementos and Ectoplasm, who had been in All Might and Vlad King's spots, as the two of them were currently absent. As everyone's eyes met in agreement, 21 suddenly spoke.

"So they created me, big deal! Even though they did, I'm not like any of them! I'm not like any of those Nomus! I was given free will, like Androids 17 and 18! I can choose my own path, and that is a fact!" She said confidently. "As for what i can offer, I have several degrees in academic subjects, including Math, Science, English, Japanese, Literature, you name it! I was a PhD in neuroscience before I was kidnapped! I was born to be a teacher, and because of what happened to me, I'm more than strong enough to protect the school! So please, let me join you!"

"Sorry, ma'am, but the answer looks like it's going to be-" Snipe began before he was cut off.

"Indeed, it is risky, however, what I've heard from Recovery Girl, what Gohan saw in her heart, and hearing what she can bring to the school, I'm willing to give it a chance." Nezu told them, bringing a shock to everyone's face. Android 21 jumped with joy, however her sudden emotion was drained. "Although, I'm afraid that, until further notice, I'll have to restrict you from leaving the school grounds while on work hours. You will be the school's first line of defense, should the League of Villains decide to attack again."

"Hold on, you can't be serious! She obliterated more than a quarter of that training zone! You're just going to look past it?!" Cementos asked him.

"That was an unpopulated area. As far as I'm concerned, no real damage has been done. However, Son Gohan is out training right now. So, since he had beat you prior to leaving, you can expect him to step up stronger than before to defeat you." He had warned her.

"Hold on, you're really using our student as a deterrent? Have you lost your mind?" Ectoplasm asked their Principal.

"Not at all. The opposite in fact. I'm sure you've all realized that Son Gohan is no ordinary person. With flight, teleportation, speed, and strength, not to mention those energy beams you've reported, and all of such being unrivaled at such a young age, then there's that golden-haired transformation that seems to shake the Earth anytime he uses it. I'm afraid to say he may be even mightier than All Might. However, I've been thinking… Does this make him an ally, or a threat?"

"Now we really know you're losing your mind, sir." Present Mic chimed in. "Gohan? Posing a threat? I heard he single-handedly sent that Nomu flying into the stratosphere. How could he be a threat to us?"

"Son Gohan is at an age when most kids are easily put into a dark state of mind. It's entirely possible for the League of Villains to take advantage of that, if they haven't already. We all know he isn't normal, and we know little about him. It'll be best to keep an eye on him, as well as a close one on you, Ms. 21." Nezu said, his usual smile remaining unshaken.

"Absolutely." She told him with a bow, a slight scowl on her face as she looked to the ground. _What the hell? Lockdown? It's not like the League is dumb enough to try and attack again. This is unbelievable._

"So, is your actual name Android 21? Or is that some designation?" Midnight asked nervously.

 _My name…? My name is…_ "Android 21. For now, at least. My name should be on the blueprints that went into development, but at the moment we have no hope of retrieving that."

"So why not pick a name!?" Present Mic said excitedly. "I got it! Kyoju Kyoka! Derived from the kanji for 'Professor Power'! What do you think!?"

"Kyoju...Kyoka… Yeah, I like that." Her frustration of being on lockdown suddenly melted away. "From now on, call me Kyoka!" She said with a big smile.

* * *

The following day, everyone began their true training. Everyone began straining themselves, pushing themselves to their limit in order to strengthen their Quirks. Every student was working hard to strain their bodies and improve their Quirks. Meanwhile, Gohan stayed airborne at the middle of the area, maybe twenty-five meters in the air. He cupped his hands and pulled them behind his back, forming a light that shines over everyone, catching their attention.

"Kaaa…"

"Woah, is that Gohan!?" Jiro shouted, causing Ashida, Sato, and Yaoyorozu to look into the sky.

"Meee…" Gohan continued, a golden light joining the existing white light as he turned Super Saiyan.

"It's incredible! Do you guys feel that?" Shoji said, feeling steadily growing tremors form beneath them.

"Haaa…" Gohan's aura intensified as his hair suddenly stood up even further and lightning began to surround him.

"I've never seen that kind of raw power!" Kirishima yelled. "That's so unfair!"

"Meee…" The ground below shook. A mini-earthquake begun tearing the ground beneath him apart, and a crater formed below him. "HAAAAAAA!" The half-Saiyan cried out, thrusting his hands forward and firing a massive Kamehameha into the sky. He jerked it sideways and pulled it backwards, forcing it to travel in a circle towards him. Gohan quickly powered down and turned towards it, throwing his hands outward and catching it, doing his best to take the full force of the powered-up blast. Several moments of struggling passed before it expanded and exploded in his face.

"Hey, Kirishima, why don't you train with Gohan? I'm sure he could really give your Quirk some training." Hagakure told him, making him smile.

"Yeah, you're right! Hey Gohan!" He called out as the ground began shaking again. Gohan had fired off another Kamehameha and turned it towards himself. Following the second explosion, he looked downward at Kirishima waving his hands. "Could you help me with my training! You'd be a great help!"

"Sure, Eijiro." He said, descending in front of his friend. "Whatever you need, lemme know."

"I'm going to harden my skin, and I want you to hit my with everything you've got!" He said, pumping his fist.

"Alright, get ready." Gohan told him. _I can't go all out, considering one punch would kill him, even in his hardened state..._ As Kirishima hardened his body and raised his arm, Gohan reeled his arm back and threw it faster than Kirishima could react, stopping suddenly and making him flinch as his fist dissolved and released three fingers. Before he could realize what was going on, Gohan flicked a finger and sent him flying into the mountain.

"Ok, maybe not everything you've got…" Kirishima told him as he pulled himself out of the mountain. "Let's try again, this time don't send me flying!" He said with a confident smile still on his face.

* * *

Training continued into the afternoon. Even Gohan was low on stamina, after constantly putting out and taking Kamehamehas, by the time dinner was supposed to be served. As it turned out, the class had to serve its own food, but that didn't stop the class from prevailing. By the time that the Sun had fell, more than a hundred bowls of curry were finished. Anything that wasn't eaten just went down Gohan's bottomless stomach.

The following day, training picked up where it left off the day before. Gohan fired off several more Kamehamehas, putting as much power as he could into each one. As the blasts made contact, he could definitely feel more power behind them then the previous day. This time, he had remained in Super Saiyan 2 form in order to reduce the amount of expended stamina upon use.

Later that night, Pixie-Bob began explaining the so-called 'Test of Courage' that Aizawa had mentioned earlier on. Apparently it was really just one big Halloween contest, where Class B had to scare Class A into pissing their pants. Upon drawing numbers, Gohan was paired with Mineta. Not even twelve minutes later, everyone could hear Hagakure and Jiro screaming into the night.

Suddenly, Pixie-Bob was levitated off the ground and flew towards two enemies, one of which bashed her head. As Midoriya rushed to her rescue, Tiger stood in his way, however, he didn't stop Gohan. The half-Saiyan stepped forward slowly. "Oh, you wish to face off with the Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains?! Then fine, be my guest!" The lizardman called out. Gohan felt a big hand on his shoulder, as Tiger attempted to stop him.

"Get off me!" He yelled, his anger forcing him into a Super Saiyan transformation, pushing away Tiger with his energy. "I don't even need to be a Super Saiyan to defeat you two, but you've really pissed me off." His tone was cold, deadly, terrifying. It made chills run down the Villains' spines, but they didn't let up their act.

"Hey, Tiger, don't worry about him. We've seen him take on people way stronger than these clowns." Mineta told him

"Nuh uh, don't come any closer, or else I'll crush this kitties head." The man with the big lips said as a fist suddenly connected with his face, sending him flying into the treeline.

The lizardman took a step back in fear before steeling his nerves. _He's just a child! There's no problem!_ He pulled out his weapon, a long group of blades mounted and strapped together. "The name's Spinner, at your service, and I'm here to carry on the legacy of Stain!" He shouted before slamming it downward.

"Gohan, look out!" Midoriya cried out as Gohan raised his palm, catching the makeshift sword. Spinner faltered for a moment before Gohan snapped his sword like it was nothing but a twig. Fortunately, having recognized his strength and abilities, Mandalay and Tiger allowed the other students to flee for the camp. The young fighter raised his arm and flicked Spinner in the head, sending him flying upwards before he appeared above him, slamming him downward. Just like his partner, he passed out after one blow. "Gee kid, I have no idea who you are, but you've been impressing me all week. Come on, let's go find the oth-"

"No. I want you two to return to the camp and ensure that my classmates are safe. I can move faster than anyone right now, so please focus on protecting those who made it back to camp." He commanded before flying into the air. From the air, he could see a dense purple fog and blue flames with black smoke. He put two hands to his fingers, and his eyes widened with shock. _No, I can sense seven, no, ten unfamiliar energies! And they're all foreign to me, so I can't distinguish who's who! I've got it!_ Gohan said as he transported to the energy closest to losing their life. There were so many, but this one was probably the weakest. He appeared in the center of a dense purple fog. Before Gohan stood Tetsutetsu of Class B.

"G...Gohan…?" He heard Kendo say. "Watch out!" She cried out as Gohan caught a bullet speeding towards him. Cold eyes turned to and glared in the direction of the hostile energy source. Sorely average, no fighting ability whatsoever. Gohan crushed the bullet between his fingers and dropped the remains, letting out a scream as he powered up, clearing the area with his Ki.

"W-What?!" The mystery boy dressed in a school uniform said as Tetsutetsu got up and began charging. The boy raised his weapon, however, before he could fire, Gohan appeared next to him, squeezing the barrel like a piece of bread. With his focus on Gohan, Tetsutetsu landed a metal fist right into the man's mask, shattering it before slamming his face into the ground. Tetsutetsu let out his stored breath and took several more deep breaths.

"Gohan… I seriously...owe you one." He told him in between breaths.

"Thank you, Gohan. You were a major help, as always." Kendo told him.

"Get back to camp with everyone else. I'll find those who are unconscious out of the forest and away from the danger of that fire, should it spread any further." Gohan commanded them. Before they could open their mouths in protest, he glared towards them. "Just do it!" he shouted, scaring the two students into complying. Gohan now spent several minutes using Instant Transmission, traveling to any source of energy within the immediate area. He had found several unconscious students from both Class 1-A and Class 1-B. Upon appearing next to Shoji and Midoriya, Gohan instantly noticed his friend's wounds. "Midoriya?! What happened to you?" He asked.

"Gohan!? I'm fine, you need to be quiet!" Midoriya whispered. "Dark Shadow is going out of control. I just had a plan to get him to Kacchan and Todoroki, that way we could use their Quirks to give us some light."

"Izuku…" Gohan solemnly said, walking out from behind the tree. "Get to Shoto and Katsuki. I'll handle Dark Shadow and catch up with you." He told them. Before they could argue, Dark Shadow's claw shot towards him, only to be stopped with no effort. "Wake up, Fumikage!" He shouted as he released his power, allowing the light of his Super Saiyan form to shine brightly, quickly weakening Dark Shadow until nothing was left of it. His friend remained still, kneeling on the ground with his head hung in shame. Although Gohan would have loved to give some words of encouragement, he was dead serious about saving everyone. He grabbed Tokoyami and used Instant Transmission to appear next to Shoji, whom had just jumped out of the way as blades pierced the ground below him. Waves of ice shot past, just to be sliced to pieces by the enemy. Gohan looked up and assessed his opponent, a man who shot out teeth like retractable blades.

Just as the teeth shot towards him, he vanished and appeared next to him, chopping downward and shattering all of his teeth before kicking him into the ground. "Fumikage is on his way! Get back to the camp while I find the others!" _Damn it! I still have about five more people I've yet to find. Please be ok!_ He thought to himself as he made his visit short. Just as he appeared in front of Yaoyarozu and a Class B student, several blades were inches from his face. He reacted quickly and disappeared, appearing above the Nomu in front of him and slamming him into the ground. He stepped away from it and rushed to Yaoyarozu's side. Gohan pulled off his white shirt and tore it into rags, wrapping it around her hair.

"Woah, you're that one student who won the sports festival. How did… When did… I'm so lost…" He said, just as the Nomu got back up. Gohan prepared to knock it out, however it just turned around and began to walk off.

"That means...they must have completed their mission… The Villains got Bakugo…" Yaoyarozu said.

"What?! They were after Katsuki?!" Gohan asked in confusion.

Her hand suddenly began to glow, and once she opened it, a small circle was revealed. "Awase… You need to use your Quirk...to put this on that monster. Hurry, before it gets away!" She demanded, prompting Awase to comply. He grabbed the circle, ran up to the Nomu and placed a palm on its back, making little orange lines crackle along a small portion of its back. Unphased, the monster stepped off into the darkness, and Awase returned, slumping on a tree.

"Man, that was close!" He shouted.

"Thank you, Awase." Yaoyarozu said with a sigh of relief before passing out from the stress.

Gohan kneeled down and scooped her up in one arm. "Awase, was it? Put your hand on my back. I'm taking you back to the camp." he told him. The boy followed Gohan's request and put a hand on his shoulder, and before his very eyes the three of them vanished before appearing at the camp.

The students that remained in the building gathered around as Gohan stood up and made a mental roll call. _Ok. That's twenty from Class B, but only ten from Class A. That means they're still out there._ He thought to himself before checking the remaining energies. He recognized Hagakure, Jiro. and Aoyama's energies and proceeded to teleport to them. However, as he appeared, he noticed a slimmer of purple shut itself, removing itself from existence. Unfortunately, he had recognized the wavering purple from the USJ Invasion. It was no doubt a warp gate from Kurogiri, closing itself off from any form of entry. He looked around, everyone's faces full of distress. As he looked to Midoriya, he could see that his face was in the dirt. And into the night, Gohan's closest friend cried out in anger, sorrow, shame, and regret, the blue flames shining a melancholy tone on the scene.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugo had been kidnapped by the League of Villains. Gohan managed to bring everyone to the camp, but he had failed, miserably, to protect his class. "Hey everyone, why are you all looking so down?" Kirishima said, attempting to console everyone. As all the students turned their heads towards Red Riot, he gave a wide toothed grin. "Gohan here can teleport to people! All he has to do is teleport to Bakugo and we can stop them before they try to hurt him!" Turning to Gohan, he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Go on, Gohan. Put those fingers to your head and let's go save Bakugo!" He told him, pumping a fist.

Suddenly, Gohan turned around, walking outside slowly, and as he stepped out of the door, he dashed toward the mountain nearby. His anger boiled. _How could I be so careless!_ He thought. Without realizing his power rising, his hair began to spike and he entered the Super Saiyan 2 form. _I can't! I can't take them there! Wherever Katsuki is, I need to save him alone! It's the only way I could ever forgive myself! I'm so stupid!_ He let out a cry and reeled his arm back, closing the distance between him and the rock wall.

As he threw his fist forward, he heard a voice call out to him "Gohan?" He heard, forcing him to stop short. Gohan turned around, and to his dismay, he could see Tsuya Asui's and Ochaco Uraraka's terrified faces. As the two had taken a step out for some fresh air, and to get away from the depression of the classroom, they had heard his voice cry out, and followed the source . In reality, they were originally trying to stop him from hurting his hand, however with his devastating punch halted, they watched the sheer force of the sudden stop obliterate the mountain before them, leaving behind nothing but a crater. A tear was halfway down his cheek. Following the obliteration of the mountain, twenty-two students from Class A and B emerged, leaving the remaining fifteen students who were unconscious or in critical condition to Aizawa and Vlad King. Upon seeing the carnage, they came to a halt.

Everyone's faces were stunned. "Did Gohan do this?" Kaminari asked.

"It certainly looks like it." Mineta said with a shutter, biting his nails. Gohan suddenly dropped to his knees. He couldn't handle it.

The stress of having failed so miserably, it was unbearable. It felt like the weight of the world had been put on his shoulder and he dropped it into the void of space. His head hung low as a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him. He looked up, tears streaming down his face, all he could see was orange hair flowing in front of him, and a hand gently pressed his head into her shoulder. _It's...Itsuka?_ To everyone's surprise, Kendo had embraced Gohan, acting like a motherly figure yet again.

"Go ahead. Let it out. I know it hurts, but if it wasn't for you, we may have been in a lot of trouble today. You saved a lot of people." She told him, rubbing the back of his head. He could no longer control himself as he cried out, screaming into the night. For that night, just for that night, he'd forget about everything and allowed them fade away in his screams.


	14. All For One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Boku no Hero Academia. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: All For One**

That night, several emergency services arrived, thanks to the Class B teacher, Vlad King. The fifteen students that were left unconscious were rushed to the hospital, with the inclusion of Midoriya, who constantly fell into unconsciousness.. Gohan felt guilty, and he knew there was a way to make it up to Midoriya and Yaoyarozu. As he walked into the room with a small brown sack in his hand, he instantly saw fifteen students of Class 1-A crowded around his bed. "Oh, hey Gohan." Ashida greeted.

"Hey, guys. I'm sorry I'm late, but I went to pick up something from an old friend." He said as he walked into and out of the crowd of students. Midoriya looked at him with a smile, despite both of his arms being casted up. "Izuku, I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to you in time. I'm sure if I was there you wouldn't be so beaten down." He apologized, giving a bow.

"It's alright. You did your best, and you saved a lot of people." He said in an attempt to console his friend.

"Here, I'm sure this will make up for it." Gohan told him, pulling a small green bean out of the sack, drawing everyone's attention.

"Is that a lima bean?" Mineta asked him. "I think he'll enjoy our melon more."

"Oh, you'd be surprised. Here, Midoriya, open up." He told him, holding the bean to his mouth. Midoriya, complying with his request, opened his mouth and bit the bean lightly, chewing it and soon swallowing it. Within seconds, Midoriya's eyes widened. He sat up in his bed, causing everyone to take a step forward.

"Woah, Midoriya, you need to rest!" Kirishima told him.

"You overdid yourself last night. Rest is the best thing to for you right now." Todoroki suggested, holding his hands up in preparation to push him onto the mattress.

"It's fine, guys. Look!" With a smile, Midoriya activated One For All Full Cowl and flexed his arms, breaking the casts before the power faded. To everyone's surprise, as the casts fell off, they could see that his arms were void of injury.

"Woah! You're arms aren't totally gross anymore, Midoriya! What was that?" Mineta shouted.

"Yeah, I kinda wanna know, too." Kaminari followed.

"I don't want anyone to know about it. The less people there are that know what it is, and where it can be attained, the better. I don't need the people of the world showing up at the base of the Lookout demanding the beans. Anyway, guys, I'm going to take one to Momo, make sure she's ok." He told them as he stepped out of the room.

"O...k…?" Kirishima said, confused by his behavior. At this point, everyone was concerned for him. It wasn't like him to just drop in and leave. The Gohan they knew was so charismatic and caring. Everyone had assumed that he must still be recovering, mentally at least. After all, these last few months, Gohan has made himself fortified physically, but vulnerable mentally. Gohan made his way to Yaoyarozu's room. With a short knock, he entered, much to her surprise. "Oh, Gohan! It's good to see you. I hope you're feeling well."

"Nevermind me. Here, I brought you something." He told her as he took her hand in his and put a Senzu Bean in her palm. "I want you to eat this. And I need to talk to you." He told her. As she ate the bean and swallowed it, her eyes widened. Any lingering throbbing was gone. "I can see it in your face. It's a Senzu Beans, and it heals any wound and restores a person's stamina."

"That's incredible." She told him as she began taking her bandage off. "So, you said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Momo… I'm going after Katsuki. I'm taking down the League of Villains, tonight." Once again, her eyes widened.

"Then I'm coming with you." Kirishima suddenly spoke up, causing Gohan to turn around, seeing Class A once again. Everyone around looked at Kirishima, including Gohan. "I stood around and did nothing while my friend was kidnapped. I won't forgive myself if I don't do something now. I have to-"

"It's not going to happen." Gohan told his friend, cutting him off.

"Wha- But-"

"No. The reason I didn't use Instant Transmission to take you there before is because I failed to help Katsuki. I couldn't live with myself if it happened again." Gohan walked over to the window and opened it, letting in a breeze.

"But Gohan, even going in alone would be suicide!" Mineta told him, causing a fuss.

"Yeah, you can't just rush into this on your own!" Ashida pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Gohan flew outside, bursting through the sky as he made his way home.

* * *

Anger filled his heart as he flew home. Nothing would stop him. Once he made it home, he didn't say a word, pulling on his purple-and-blue Gi, complete with his new white Saiyan gloves and boots. He ran outside and spent the remainder of the day obliterating a portion of a forest a good distance from his home. Come sunset, he put two fingers to his forehead and searched the world for Bakugo's energy. Having spent a good bit of time with him due to class, he had found it particularly easy to pick out his classes power readings compared to everyone else. The next instant, he put a hand on Bakugo's shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

"Get your hand off of me, you bastard." Bakugo told him with a scowl. "It sure as hell took you long enough."

Moments passed before any of the villains within the room realized what had just transpired. "Don't let him take Bakugo!" Shigaraki yelled as Toga dashed at him with a knife. He pushed Bakugo and easily dodged.

"You know, you're not really my type either. I like my men bloodied, but I guess since you're kinda cute, I'll cut you anyway!" She told him, raising her knife towards Gohan.

"You'll die trying." Gohan told her. As Dabi shot flames towards his foe, Gohan could notice Mr. Compress making his way towards Bakugo. Gohan easily dodged and threw a fist into Mr. Compress' face, however, a warp gate opened up in front of him, sucking his fist in and throwing it into the back of his own head, however, it was to no avail.

"Kurogiri! Close the warp gate! Sever his arm!" Shigaraki yelled, forcing Kurogiri to comply. Gohan pulled his hand to the gate's horizon and threw in his second hand, holding it open.

"I-I can't, Tomura Shigaraki! He's too powerful!" Gohan kicked Mr. Compress away from Bakugo. He threw a Ki Blast into the portal and vanished, allowing it to pass through the exit portal as Kurogiri finally closed the entrance, however, it allowed the Ki Blast to hit him, knocking him out.

"I may have been careless then, but I won't let it happen again!" He told them as he vanished once again before grabbing the back of Dabi's head, slamming it to the ground. "Let me ask, have you ever heard of...Cell?" He told them, causing all of the Villains to look in shock. "Who do you think really took him down? Hercule Satan, or perhaps one of those warriors who appeared to be bystanders at the Cell Games?"

"You… Just when we thought we've won, the secret boss comes waltzing in." Shigaraki said to himself. "You've been following us since the beginning of the game, and now you show up at the worst moment!"

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. "Kamino Pizza Delivery." An unfamiliar voice called out. Despite the situation, everyone looked towards the door. Then, as if out of nowhere, All Might burst through the wall.

"SMAAASH!" He cried out, sending Spinner flying. Following, Kamui Woods hung from the wall outside.

"Pre-Emptive Binding: Lacquered Chain Prison!" He called out as his wooden arm stretched and binded all the Villains. As if on cue, Gran Torino sped into the room through the fresh hole in the wall.

"You can't run anymore, League of Villains, because we are here!" All Might announced triumphantly as he took notice of Gohan. "Young Gohan, it seems you made it here before we did. Although you've done well, I must scold you later. Regardless, I have no doubt that you handled the situation bravely. After all, I've seen what you can do." He told him as Gohan released Dabi and began to walk away, leaving him in Kamui Woods' hands, or rather, his branches. As Dabi picked himself back up by his feet and began to light his flames, Gran Torino sped forward, kicking him in the head and knocking him out. Gohan simply ignored it and continued walking to be reunited with Bakugo.

"One does tend to neglect defense once they've made their offensive move." Edgeshot said, sliding in against the wall. "However, we're not alone. Just look." He unlocked the door he had slid in from and opened it, revealing a wave of police officers.

"It's over, Tomura Shigaraki! Not only have your accomplices been captured, but the Nomu have been subdued, as well." All Might told him, pointing his finger with his arm proudly outstretched.

"You… As if the secret boss showing up wasn't bad enough, the final boss busts in and claims that he's won."

"Tomura...Shigaraki…" Kurogiri mumbled, slowly regaining consciousness.  
"Kurogiri! Quickl-" Before he could finish his command, a red string shot through him, putting him back to sleep.

"Don't worry about him, All Might. I made sure he stayed asleep." Edgeshot told him as his head formed from the string-like line.

"It's over, League of Villains!" Gran Torino once again stated. "Kenji Hikiishi, Atsuhiro Sako, Shuichi Iguchi, Himiko Toga, Jin Bubaigawara. You're finished." The Villains looked at him with shocked expressions. "There's nowhere left to run, so, Tomura Shigaraki, why don't you tell us where your boss is hiding?"

"I...hate you…" Tomura Shigaraki muttered. "Go away! This is all your fault! I hate you! Both of you!" He said once again, this time shouting. Gohan could feel the anger and resentment in his voice. Suddenly, gray blobs of liquid formed in the air, allowing Nomus to pass through.

"Dammit Edgeshot, stop Kurogiri!" Gran Torino demanded, but to no avail.  
"It's no use, he's still out! This isn't him!" Bakugo suddenly spit up the gray sludge, and it began to engulf him. As Gohan and All Might both reached out their hands, it was no use. He was gone before they could reach him.

"NOOO!" All Might cried out, having lost his student once more. Just as with Bakugo, the Villains were all engulfed in the gray sludge before disappearing, leaving only them and the wave of Nomu that was being transported into the room.

"Endeavor, help- NO!" Kamui Woods said before cutting himself short. By the tone of his voice, the police must be busy with the Nomu as well.

Gran Torino, All Might, and Gohan all took down several Nomus on their own before All Might jumped through the roof, leaving the building. "Young man, you may have won the Sports Festival, but I didn't expect you to be this strong, so tell me, just who are you to be able to take on all of these Villains alone, not to mention having no trouble with these Nomus?" Gran Torino asked as he slammed his feet into another one, sending it through the floor.

"I'm just another one of All Might's students, trying to save a friend." He explained, sending his fist into another Nomu's gut before kicking it away. "Go help All Might track down whoever's doing this! I've faced much worst enemies than these weaklings before!" He suggested as his fist ripped through an attacking Nomu, dirtying his new gloves with their blood. _It's ok, it's ok! They're not human anymore! All they want to do is kill others! It's just like with Cell._ Gohan's thoughts flooded through his head, attempting to keep him believing that any damage inflicted on these things were meaningless, as he assumed they felt none at all, and that they are no longer capable of even being human anymore.

"I want to disagree, however, you seem like you can handle yourself, despite being a child. I'll let you have this one, kid!" Gran Torino complied, slamming his feet into a Nomu standing in front of the hole in the wall before jetting off of it and onto the nearest wall.

"Alright, then, follow me!" He said as he flew out of the building and hovered into the air above the street. "Listen to me! Evacuate the area! All civilians and Heroes need to leave the area now!" He announced, slamming down on a Nomu that had grasped one of the officers.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do!" Endeavor argue, grabbing a Nomu by the face and incinerating its head. Even though the police force began crowding out of the area, allowing Gohan to take on the Nomu without any worry of collateral damage.

"Fine, you asked for it!" Gohan shouted as he grabbed Endeavor by the collar before hurling him into the sky. "Now that the area is clear… I know this will ruin a good portion of the surrounding area, but I need to hurry and get rid of these things!" Gohan clenched his fist and turned Super Saiyan. He began to charge his energy, his screams attracting all the Nomu. From the sky, as he flew away, Endeavor could see a golden light shine before a small golden orb formed, expanding and obliterating everything in the area. Once the light faded, all that was left of the immediate area on the street was a crater.

Gohan, having wasted enough time, put two fingers to his forehead and focused. _Ok, now to teleport to- wait, Katsuki is with… Izuku… And Tenya, and Eijiro! Their in motion, moving away from six energies huddled together, and three more close to them, including All Might. That must be the Villains!_ Gohan used his Instant Transmission and transported to the scene. A large crater beneath him surrounded his view, and he could see All Might grab Gran Torino from a blob of gray sludge before throwing a fist forward. Just as he had arrived, another warp gate closed about three or four meters away from him. He looked beyond, and saw the carnage that had been caused. "So, I assume that you're the man behind the League of Villains." Gohan said as he descended and landed next to All Might. "I'll take over from here All Might." He offered.

"No." All Might told him sternly, much to Gohan's surprise. "Young Gohan, I will admit that you are very powerful. I'm ashamed to say that you may even be mightier than I. However, I must take on All For One by myself, because I've failed to do so in the past. Allow me to stop this man alone." Much to his own disagreement, Gohan complied, backing off and flying over to the rubble on the other side of the crater in order to help others. One by one, Gohan pulled people from the rubble, ensuring their safety as All For One and All Might exchanged blows. With his back turned to fight, the half-Saiyan focused on saving others. After only minutes, Gohan turned around to see a massive blast of air coming towards All Might, and behind him was a young woman. _No… I won't make the same mistake my father did! I need to help, no matter what!_ Gohan thought as he jumped in front of All Might and threw his fist forward, splitting the attack into all directions.

"That's enough. From this point forward, All Might, I'll let you have the main battle, but I'm providing support.

"It's unbelievable, to be honest. You can withstand that attack and not even budge." All Might told him.

All For One laughed and began to laugh. "Very interesting. Even at such a young age, you withstood my attack. Maybe I'll take your Quirk after this. However, for now, you're in my way." He said as he levitated into the sky and raised his arm, his palm opened towards Gohan before his arm expanded. "Oh, and just to let you know, All Might, I have something that will break your 'golden heart,' so now, I reveal to you the truth of Tomura Shigaraki. He is Nana Shimura's grandson."

Out of the corner of his eye, Gohan noticed that All Might was no longer behind him, being replaced by a skeleton with the same costume, and as he looked over his shoulder, he could see despair in All Might's eyes. They widened with horror. "And don't even claim it to be anything other than the truth. You know full well it's something I'd do. And yet you beat on him with such a proud and triumphant smile on your face."

"You...bas...tard…" There was horror, anguish, disgust in his voice. "He's my Master's grandson… My god, what would she say if she knew how we turned out!?" He asked himself, letting out a pained cry.

"All Might! Don't lose! Beat him, I know you can do it!" The young woman cried out, snapping All Might out of his shock and causing him to shift back into his muscular state.

"That's right, All Might. I know you can take this guy down." Gohan encouraged him. He had noticed the Pro Heroes Edgeshot, Kamui Woods, and Tiger arriving at the scene to save any civilians that Gohan had not yet rescued, meanwhile, Endeavor stood by, fury building in his gaze.

"They're right. As I Hero, I have so much that is precious to me that I must protect. And that is why…" Before he could finish, All For One shot an Air Cannon down towards the two warriors. Gohan flew forward, barreling straight through and negating the attack before dashing out of the way, allowing All Might to land a direct blow onto All For One's temple, knocking him out of the air. As he sought his descent for a final blow, All For One suddenly blasted him into the air. Before he could hit the ground, Gohan swiped him out of his freefall and brought him safely back to the ground.

"Are you alright, All Might?" Gohan asked him.

"I'm fine. I think I might've been finished if you weren't here." He praised, coughing up blood. Steam rose from his thin, skeletal body, blood dripping from his head. This time, he had actually lost the ability to use his muscle form. Now, the world could clearly see his weakened state. As All For One got back to his feet, Gohan made sure that All Might could still stand on his.

"Well, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I hope you can still fight. I assume that muscular state you had was One For All?" He asked, much to All Might's surprise. "Izuku told me earlier in the year. Don't worry, I've kept it a secret all this time, so don't be so hard on him. What's important right now is for you to push past your limits!"  
"You're absolutely right, Gohan." His right arm began to pulse with white lightning. "I must...remember…" His right arm alone suddenly began to bulge with muscle.  
"I can see it. That's the last of your strength. The last of One For All's power." All Might could feel his smile, despite his mouth being practically nonexistent. "How much further can you go in that form? Just how many punches do you have left? Although, I guess it doesn't matter. After all, wounded heroes are certainly the most frightening. I still wake up sometimes, the image of you barreling towards me with your entrails strewn across the ground haunting my nightmares."

"All Might!" Gohan called out. "Don't listen to him! I know you're stronger than that! You can beat him!"

"Enough of this nonsense." All For One said, expressing his disgust towards Gohan's words. As he muttered to himself, his right arm began to expand and distort itself. "This combination of Quirks will be the end of you, All Might. Until now, I've only been toying around, waiting for you to wear out whatever remains of One For All. This next attack will be my last."

The wounded Symbol of Peace dashed forward, and All For One followed suit. The distance between them closed, and the two seemingly-unstoppable beings threw their arms forward and their fists collided, throwing back shockwaves in all directions. Although All Might gave it all, All For One still pushed him back. As he lost his footing, Gohan prepared to step in, when suddenly, he stood his ground and reverted his muscly arm back to a twig, throwing it backwards and letting All For One's fist fly past him before bulking his left arm and throwing it into the side of his face.

"That's right, All Might! Give him everything you've got!" Gohan cried out as he resumed his rescue of civilians.

The Symbol of Peace once again reverted his arm back to its skeletal state before bulking his right arm once more, and as he threw his arm forward, his fist crashed against All For One's face. "United…States of…" he cried out. As all the fire in his soul emerged to the surface, burning brighter than ever, and he slammed All For One to the ground with his most powerful attack. "SMAAAAAAAASH!" The ground shook and shattered beneath them, sending powerful gales out in all directions, causing everyone and everything to be pushed back. _Farewell, All For One. And farewell…One For All…_


	15. UA Dorm Project

**I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or My Hero Academia. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: UA Dorm Project**

The following morning, Pro Heroes arrived at the scene, along with the media, in order to assure that there were no casualties. Thanks to the efforts of Gohan, Edgeshot, Kamui Woods, Tiger, and surprisingly, Endeavor, there were zero reported casualties once all the rubble was cleared. While All For One was transported away, All Might and Gran Torino were transported to the hospital. Gohan, having been out too late, flew into the air and made his way back home. The next morning, He opened his phone and dialed the number of his friend. After a couple of rings, he heard a voice speak in his ear. "Hey, Gohan." Midoriya greeted.

"Izuku, is Katsuki safe?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, Iida and Kirishima helped me save him. After the fight was over, we brought him to the police to report him rescued. Afterward, his parents came in to pick him up." He explained.

"That's good. I don't like the guy, to be honest, but he's my classmate. And not just that, he's another citizen of this world I need to protect. After all, that's what heroes do."

"Thank you for all of your help, Gohan. I'm sure that once you get licensed, you'll be the best Pro in the world." Although Midoriya's voice was encouraging, it also sounded a bit small, as if the sound of that title being given to someone else kind of hurt.

"Hey, don't worry, you'll be the best licensed hero in the world. Trust me." Despite being over the phone, Gohan could feel his smile on the other end.

"By the way, Gohan. You should look into the news a little bit, primarily what's been talked about in the fight. People are talking about a dark figure being there with All Might. But nobody seems to know who or what it is, since the camera couldn't catch it. People are starting to debate if it was real or if it was like some internet writer's fanfiction insert."

 _He must not know. I think I'd rather it be this way, at least for a while. I don't want the press banging down Mom's door._ "Do you have any information on if this affects school, by any chance?" Gohan asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, I haven't heard anything at all." With a short silence, Midoriya spoke up again. "Hey, Gohan, I'm exhausted from yesterday. All of that excitement really did a number on me, and I haven't really gotten any sleep, so I'm about to take a nap."

"Alright, sleep well." Gohan told him as he hung up. He sat down in his chair and leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. Feeling a little better after this quick stretch, Gohan rolled his chair closer to his desk and opened the laptop his mother gave him as a congratulation gift at the beginning of the year. With a few searches, Gohan could see that overnight, news of a 'dark figure' spread about on the internet, however the camera from the helicopter flying above them at the time didn't seem to capture his face. Gohan stayed inside for the next couple days in order to avoid anybody who's too interested in the topic and may be trying to find something like similar body types of him and the image from the fight. However, surprisingly enough, the next day there was a knock on the door.

"It's not everyday that we get visitors all the way out here." ChiChi said as she put down a tray with teacups, a teapot, glazed chicken with toothpicks, small kabobs with several kinds of meat, and fish-shaped sweets.

"Were you expecting me by any chance?" Shota Aizawa asked her, curious as to how she already had food ready.

With a chuckle, ChiChi responded. "Of course not. What gave you that idea?"

"I just walked in, and as if out of thin air you brought out finger food within the span of minutes." He told her.

"Well, I am a mother and a wife, and both my husband and my son can be a bit...bottomless. I've adapted to being able to make anything in minutes." She explained with a smile.

"Of course. Thank you very much." Aizawa said with a bow.

"Gohan, come out here!" ChiChi called out, but seemingly for no reason. Gohan was already out of his door before she had got his name out. The three of them sat around the dinner table while Aizawa gave his proposition.

"UA is deciding to put into place a dorm system. A new dorm building has been put together on UA's campus. This will allow the Pro Heroes to closely watch and protect the students, due to the recent attacks. However, we must, of course ask for your consent, as well as the father's." He explained. The mention of Goku turned ChiChi's smile into a frown.

"I'm sorry, but that won't be necessary." She told him.

"We would like to ask you to reconsider, and if Gohan's father is not home, we'd like to ask that you contact hi-"

"My husband is dead." She suddenly said, causing Aizawa to remain silent. "He gave his life to protect this world that he loved."

"I understand. If that's your final answer, than I'll take my leave." Aizawa told her as he stood up. "I'm greatly sorry for pressing the matter."

As he began to make his way to the door, ChiChi called out. "Mr. Aizawa." He stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry, but based on your body language, it seems like you think I said no. Ah, you know, I think I see where the problem is. When I said, 'that won't be necessary,' I meant it won't be necessary to protect him. You'll find that my Gohan is quite the fighter. He's as strong as his father. It's probably because he eats just like him. Gohan is the universe's most powerful warrior, of course you probably wouldn't understand all that right now," she quickly said under her breath, "and he's still young and naive. Please teach him well, and make sure he learns his lessons and eats properly." ChiChi asked with a bow.

"Of course. UA High thanks you for your consent, Mrs. Son." Aizawa told her, returning the bow.

* * *

Class 1-A gathered at the UA campus, the crowd fronted by Aizawa. Given everything that's happened up to this point, I'm glad we could reunite Class 1-A."

"So we all got the go-ahead to move on-campus!" Sero said as Hagakure let out a sigh.

"It took a lot of convincing for my parents." she said, hunching over.

"I was pretty concerned about my parents." Jiro told her.

"We're glad the teacher got to come back, too." Asui stated, putting a finger on her chin. "The people at the press conference seemed pretty mad. We thought you wouldn't be allowed."

"Yeah…" Ururaka chimed in.

"I was surprised as well, but circumstances changed. We were surprised to be coming back." Aizawa said before he briefly began scratching his head, as if thinking about something. "Now then, I'll explain how your dorm assignments will work shortly, however, we haven't forgotten about the provisional hero licenses you were supposed to get during the training camp. But more importantly. Kirishima, Iida, Todoroki, Midoriya, Yaoyarozu, Gohan. You six are the ones who broke the rules and attempted to save Bakugo that night." Everybody became stiff, looking about each other nervously. "Judging by everyone's reaction, you all knew. I'm going to put some issues aside and just say this. If it wasn't for All Might's retirement, I would expel every one of you. With the exception of Bakugo, Jiro, and Hagakure. Although only six of you went, the other eleven of you did nothing to stop your classmates. If something happened and those six lost their lives, the rest of you would be just as responsible. You betrayed our trust, even if it was to save your friend. If you want to earn it back, you will need to be model students and follow every rule down to a T." As he turned around and began to walk away, he finished his speech with, "That's all. Now, look alive, and enjoy your new home."

Several moments of silence passed, and everyone hung their heads in shame. That is, until Bakugo suddenly grabbed Kaminari by the shirt and dragged him behind a bush. After a big burst of electricity, Kaminari emerged from the bush bumbling about like an idiot.

Although Jiro was already close to dying of laughter, Bakugo began to walk inside, yelling, "Kaminari, show 'em your dumb side!" Soon, everyone's morbid expressions melted into smiles and laughter.

"Sorry, everyone, I know this won't make up for it but let's all go out to eat tonight, on me!" Kirishima yelled, causing everyone to cheer.

Once everybody calmed down and entered the dorm, Aizawa began explaining. "Each dormitory holds one class. Girls are on the right, and boys are on the left. The entire first floor is a common area, and it's where you'll find your kitchen, baths, and laundry rooms. Living quarters begin on the next level. Four boys and four girls on each level. Everyone gets their own rooms, complete with AC, toilets, fridges, and closets." As everyone gathered in the hallway, having finished looking at the rooms, Aizawa held up a sheet of paper. "These are your room assignments. The belongings you sent have already been transported to your rooms, so spend the day unpacking and getting settled."

"Hey, Tenya! Look at that!" Gohan pointed to their rooms on the third floor. "We're neighbors!"

"Gohan, you're right across the hall from me! If i get scared, will you protect me at night?" Hagakure asked, getting too close for Aizawa's comfort.

"There will be absolutely no intergender mingling, unless accompanied but more than one of both parties. This especially goes for you, Mineta." Aizawa said, pointing in his direction, causing him to tense up. "You're lucky we didn't ban you from setting foot within a girl's room, so be grateful, and watch yourself."

"Y-Yes sir…"

"That being said, I'll tell you more about your next few lessons tomorrow." Aizawa told them before leaving them in their new home.

* * *

Throughout the day, everyone was busy with setting up their rooms, with the exception of Gohan, who went around and did most of the heavy lifting for everyone except Bakugo, who wanted no help whatsoever. By night fall, everyone was finally finished with their rooms, and now sat around the table on the first floor. While everyone chatted about, the girls joined the group and suggested a room contest to see who had the best room.

It wasn't long before they got to the end of the third floor to start the next round of their competition. Looking at the simple plate on the door that read 'Gohan,' Hagakure spoke to everyone. "Hey, that reminds me! Where _is_ Gohan? I haven't seen him since he helped me move my bed!"

"He said he was going to go outside to do some training, and throw a few punches. He wanted to practice a few things, but it was nothing specific." Iida explained to them.

"Let's go in!" Ashida shouted with a malicious smile on her face, backed up by Hagakure's snickering.

"Absolutely not! That is a vile act of intrusion!" Iida called out as they attempted to open the door.

"To be honest, I'm kind of curious, too." Uraraka said. "He's our friend, but we don't really know much about him."

Finally, Hagakure and Ashida managed to move the wall that was Iida, and walked into Gohan's room. It was nothing out of the ordinary, a bed in the corner, a bookcase full of textbooks on the wall, a table with a few floor mats towards the middle, a dresser and a TV on the side, and a desk with a chair and a laptop at the foot of the bed, across from the dresser and TV.

Hagakure walked into the room and looked around. "Wow, it's actually pretty normal, even though he's the strongest guy in the class." She said as Ashida picked up a framed picture.

"Hey, this must be his mom and his dad!" She looked at a picture of Gohan in his white shirt, blowing out some birthday candles atop a cake. His hair was golden, and a man stood by him with the same colored hair, his hand on Gohan's shoulder. Next to them, a woman in a purple dress and a small orange cape-like cloth tied around her neck smiled with her hands together. "His mother is so beautiful."

"Actually, does anybody know anything about his dad?" Uraraka asked as everyone began to pile into the room.

Looking towards Midoriya, he shook his hands in front of himself. "The most he's ever mentioned was training together and a fighting technique his dad knew! I don't know anything."

Ururaka took a peek over their shoulder. "His hair is golden here. He must be doing that super sand thing that he used to beat Nomu."

"Yeah, you're right." Kirishima chimed in, taking a peek at the photo. "His dad's hair looks the same, just bigger."

"Look at this one! He's so cute!" Ashida shouted as she held up a picture of a tiny Gohan wearing his yellow qipao, topped by a hate and a four-starred ball. His father, wearing an orange gi held him in one hand and wrapped his arm around his mother.

"Hold on, Ashida, does Gohan have a…" Hagakure and Ashida looked closely, and they could see that the young Gohan had a tail sticking out of his qipao. "I'm sure he must be wearing a costume or something. He must have been such a little joker." Hagakure thought of loudly with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, that must be it." Ashida agreed, putting the photo down and picking up one that seemed fairly new. The photo had Gohan and his mother, with her hand on his shoulder, and in her other arm was a baby. "I didn't know Gohan had a younger brother." She said, putting her chin in the pit of her index finger and thumb.

"It's really weird that his dad isn't in this one." Ururaka stated and she began to try and analyze the photo for clues.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Kirishima lightly pulled her away in order to let everyone else see the photo, since she was closer to the photo than she realized. "Maybe his dad just walked out on them or something. We shouldn't really look too deep into this. If Gohan wanted to tell us, he would have by now."

"You know, it's really weird." Midoriya said, looking down slightly. All eyes were on him. "Whenever he mentioned his dad, the few times that he did mention his dad, he used a past-tense verb. What if he actually-"  
"That is enough!" Iida shouted, pushing everyone out of the room one at a time. "Gohan would not appreciate you all peering into his private life without his consent! You've already intruded enough and you would all be lucky if he ever forgives you for what you've done!" Without much time to resist, everyone was out of the room in minutes, and everyone proceeded to check the rooms that had not already been checked.

Meanwhile, Gohan walked into his room from the balcony and lied down on his bed. "You should tell them. Otherwise they'll all be worried. But then again, that'll bring attention to your past, and that's a whole mess on its own to explain. This is going to be a pain, I can tell. At least I know that no matter what I tell them…" images of the times he's had with class 1-A flashed through his head, "they'll always be my friends."

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Since I've already had these three chapters done for a while and I'm still working on the second half of season 3 (I'm sorry I've had a lot going on getting my life started up again after coming home and everything, work, driving, blah blah blah don't lynch me please), I'm going to go ahead and drop these 3 chapters for you all to enjoy while I finish up the remainder of Season 3 Part 2. I had to think really hard about how I wanted to handle these last few chapters, so if you'd like to leave a review it'd be greatly appreciated! It won't change the story, unless it was a mistake in grammar, but it'll help me bring even better chapters in the future! I'm going to be working hard on my off days to make sure you all get this before the year ends! So I hope you enjoy and I will see you at the end of 2018!**


	16. Heights Alliance

**Hey everyone! For this first part you're about to read, I did some research into how I should scale Gohan's speed, and after researching various sources and pre-existing information, I've deduced, or at least given what I believe to be an accurate estimate of how fast Gohan should be at top acceleration by this point. For those of you who don't know anything about the Earth's atmosphere, the exosphere, right above the thermosphere and where stars begin to appear, starts at about 10,000 kilometers above sea level. The Thermosphere is takes up 690 km to 9,999 km above sea level. Alright, enough science, let's get into the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or My Hero Academia. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Heights Alliance**

About an hour into an intense training session, Gohan yelled to himself. "Alright, here we go!" Gohan said as he blasted off into the air at full speed. In a matter of 1.65, he managed to make it to the upper half of the thermosphere. Stars surrounded him, and he instantly noticed the lack of oxygen at the ridiculous altitude, but he managed to keep his composure and steady his breathing. "That's 9,900 km in a little more than a second-and-a-half. I know I can move faster." Gohan told himself as he rushed back down to the surface. Just before he hit the ground, he slowed down to a halt. Before touching the ground, he heard voices coming from his room. "Is that, Mina? And Toru? Ochaco and Tenya?"

As he quietly landed on his balcony, he leaned his head towards the door, thankful that he had brought his curtains from his window at home. Although they were too small for the entire balcony doorway, it was just big enough to keep his body concealed. "Yeah, you're right!" He heard Kirishima chime in. "His dad's hair looks the same, just bigger."

"Look at this one! He's so cute!" Ashida shouted.

 _Cute?_ He thought to himself with a blush.

"Hold on, Ashida, does Gohan have a…" Gohan listened closely, however there was nothing but silence. "I'm sure he must be wearing a costume or something. He must have been such a little joker." Hagakure said, chuckling nervously.

 _What picture are they talking about?_

"Yeah, that must be it." Ashida agreed. "I didn't know Gohan had a younger brother."

"Isn't really weird that his dad isn't in this one." He heard Ururaka say to everyone.

Suddenly, Kirishima began speaking. "Maybe his dad just walked out on them or something." Gohan's head begun to hang. "We shouldn't really look too deep into this. If Gohan wanted to tell us, he would have by now."

"You know, it's really weird." Midoriya chimed in. "Whenever he mentioned his dad, the few times that he did mention his dad, he used a past-tense verb. What if he actually-"

"That is enough!" Iida suddenly yelled. "Gohan would not appreciate you all peering into his private life without his consent! You've already intruded enough, and you would all be lucky if he ever forgives you for what you've done!" After a few seconds, the door slammed, and Gohan walked into his room. "You should tell them…" Gohan finished a quick conversation with himself before heading to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Gohan woke up and made his way to the bathroom. As he entered, he immediately noticed Iida and Todoroki. "Morning." He said, the exhaustion in his voice apparent.

"That's funny." Todoroki stated softly. "I never took you for the tired type."

"Yeah, I know. I was pushing myself to my limits yesterday." He said, applying the toothpaste to his toothbrush.

Iida's hand was constantly in motion before gesturing a wave to Midoriya, who walked by and filled the empty sink between Gohan and Todoroki. "If you don't mind my asking," Iida asked after he spit out his toothpaste, "what kind of training did you do last night?"

"Oh, nuh, A dun mine." Gohan managed to say through his teeth before spitting into the sink. "I was trying to push my max traveling speed. So far, I've been able to travel at about six thousands kilometers per second…" With his chin in the pit of his thumb and index, his nonchalant explanation cause Midoriya to choke, spitting out his toothpaste with a series of coughs. Gohan lightly pat his back for support. "I'm glad you understand, Izuku. I _am_ too slow. I'll try even harder next time." He let him know with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll be even faster next time." Midoriya said supportingly with a nervous chuckle.

Gohan soon returned to his room and pulled on his uniform, quickly and efficiently finishing his tie, pulling down his collar, and pulling on his jacket before buttoning it down. Downstairs, Gohan seemed to be the only one who was dressed, prompting everyone to look in his direction. "Good morning, Gohan." Kirishima was the first to greet him. "You heading in early?"

"No, I forgot we were a five minute walk away. This is normally the time I'd be leaving at home." He explained, scratching his cheek.

"Good morning, Gohan!" Ashida greet, breaking away from her conversation with Yaoyarozu.

"Morning, Mina." He returned the greeting as more students began noticing his appearance. After about five minutes of greeting, Gohan sat down at the table and put his bag at his chair, picking up his chopsticks and his bowl of rice.

"So Gohan!" Hagakure said, sitting next to Gohan. "You don't seem to talk much about yourself to anyone. Would you mind chatting before class starts?"

Gohan answered with a mouth full of rice. "Oh, of cose not."

"Thanks! Ok, so what family did you live with before coming here?" She asked him.

Putting his empty bowl down, he reached for his juice. "I lived with my mom and my baby brother, Goten."

"What about your house?" She continued. "Where was that at? Could I come visit sometime? Like in the summer?"

"I lived at 439 East District, just outside of Mt. Paozu."

"WHAT!?" Hagakure yelled, slamming her hands on the table as she sat up, leaning over. "That's all the way out in the country! You took that trip everyday to school!?"

"It looks like you forgot he can fly, Hagakure." Kaminari told her, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry…" She told him apologetically, sitting back down in her chair. "If you don't mind me asking, could you tell us about your dad? You haven't really mentioned him, and you don't talk about him."

"Oh, um…" Gohan looked around. All eyes were on him once again. With a defeated sigh, he thought to himself. _I guess it's time._ "My dad was an amazing man, husband, and father. But, above all else, he was an amazing fighter. He was the strongest man alive, and protected the Earth countless times! However…" He took a moment to keep his composure, remembering how happy he was training with his father.

"It's fine if you don't want to keep going." Yaoyarozu told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. We know everyone's dad feels like that to them." Jiro told him, trying to ease his pain.

"No, it's fine." Gohan looked up to see everyone gathered around. "He overcame countless battles, constantly defying death. And one day, it came down to me. He needed me then more than he ever thought. On that day three years ago, when I failed to do what he needed me to do, he gave his life to fix my mistake." His head hung once again. He clenched his fists, trying to keep himself from smashing the table below him.

"Gohan…" Asui mumbled.

"I'm sure it wasn't actually your fault." Ururaka told him, trying her best to console him.

"We should get to class." Gohan said, grabbing his back and getting up before walking out of the building.

* * *

"Do _not_ take this lightly. A Hero License means you'll be responsible for human lives. You can imagine that the exam to receive one is very difficult. Only about 50% of students pass the test required for these permits each year. In order to prepare, today you're going to focus on creating something new." Aizawa stated to the class as the door opened, revealing Cementoss, Midnight, and Ectoplasm. "Two ultimate moves."

Kaminari and Ashida, as well as Kirishima and Sero spoke in unison, excitement filling their combined voices. "When we say ultimate, we mean a move that will ensure you win against your opponent." Ectoplasm spoke.

"An action so unique to your identity that no other person can ever hope to copy it." Cementoss continued.

"Your moves represent who you are. These days, most Pros have an ultimate move, and those who don't are fools." Midnight chimed in as Aizawa began to finish it up.

"This may sound abstract, but we'll explain more as the day goes on. For now, change into your costumes and meet in Gym Gamma."

The class was dismissed, and several students rushed out of the classroom. Making their way to the locker room, Kaminari sped up his walk speed to catch up with Gohan, walking beside him and Sato. "Man, this is so cool!" He shouted, pumping his fist.

"I know! It's like we're taking a step closer to being actual heroes." Sato responded. "Do you have an ultimate in mind, Gohan?"

"Kind of…" Gohan grabbed his chin, looking down as he walked. "You could call my Super Saiyan transformation, and my Kamehameha, both of which have been unbeatable in the past, ultimate moves, but they're not necessarily 'unique' to my identity."

"Hold on, you mean that overwhelming burst of power you get by turning your hair blond isn't ultimate enough for you? Geez, man, way to make the rest of us look like shrimp." Kaminari told him, scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe I should learn the Kaio-Ken…? No, that still wouldn't be unique, since it's not too far from Super Saiyan." Gohan began talking to himself, mulling over what he should do.

"To be fair, with a body like yours, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't even need an ultimate move." Sato told the two of them as he and Kaminari began speeding up, nearing the locker room.

"Gym Gamma." Aizawa said. The students gathered around in the massive building. "Also known as the Training Dining Land, or TDL."

Cementoss put his hands to the grand and created a small structure in the ground. "This facility was my idea. We can prepare unique terrains and obstacles for each student here. Each of you will learn to 'serve up justice,' hence the name."

"PLEASE ALLOW ME A QUESTION!" Iida yelled, raising his hand into the air. "WHAT IS THE ADVANTAGE TO HAVING ULTIMATE MOVES DURING OUR PROVISIONAL EXAMS?! MAY WE KNOW YOUR REASONING?!"

"That's two questions. Calm down." Aizawa told him as he began to explain. "The job of a hero is to save people from all sorts of dangers. Crime, accidents, and natural or manmade disasters. Of course, the licensing exam analyzes how well you're able to deal with such things. It won't just be fighting. Your ability to gather information and make quick decisions will be judged, in addition to how well you communicate, cooperate, and lead others. Every year, a new test is used to evaluate these qualities."

"One thing is important." Midnight continued. "If you want to be a Pro Hero, you must be able to prevail in battle. If you're prepared, you won't have to worry, and those of you with ultimate moves will have stronger results."

"Your circumstances should not dictate the results of your future battles. Learnt be consistent and you will be a great asset on the front lines." Cementoss said with a smile.

"Your ultimate move doesn't necessarily have to be an attack. Take Iida's Recipro Burst, or Gohan's Super Saiyan. Utilizing an immense boost of speed or power falls under the category of excellent." Ectoplasm praised. Iida shuddered with a fist on his chest, while Gohan chuckled, scratching the back of his head. Finishing their explanation, Cementoss created several platforms at varying heights, while Ectoplasm created several different clones of himself.

"I expect each of you to go Plus Ultra." Aizawa told them, wrapping up his presentation before leaving them to begin their training.


	17. Ultimate Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or My Hero Academia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Ultimate Training**

The building shook as it was filled to the brim with a collision of explosive powers. "HaaaAAAA!" Gohan cried out as he powered up, obliterating his opponent. "Hey, Ectoplasm, I need another clone." Gohan said as Bakugo let off several explosions.

 _All he did was scream and my clone was completely overwhelmed._ "Alright, here it comes." He spoke as he prepared to create another clone.

"Hold on, Ectoplasm." A familiar voice spoke, prompting the Pro to halt his actions.

Gohan looked over and smiled. "Android 21! What are you doing here!?" Android 21 walked into the room, catching the eye of every male in the room, with the exception of Midoriya, Bakugo, Tokoyami, and Aizawa.

"I work here now, thanks to something you said to Recovery Girl." She told him with a wink. "Oh, and it's not Android 21 anymore. From now on, you can call me Ms. Kyoka. Or, if you'd prefer my hero name, The Professor!" She called at, throwing his fists onto her side triumphantly.

"For the last time, until you get licensed, you're not allowed to have a hero name." Aizawa reminded her. "We'll get you there soon, just be patient. We have every connection we have working to find out who you used to be."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." She said, taking a bow. Quickly recovering from being denied her new hero name, she flew up to Gohan, hovering a couple yards away from his platform. "Gohan, you're going to personally train with me in order to push yourself. As I am the only one who can match your abilities, we will not just be teacher and student, but we will also be sparring partners."

"That's great! Are you sure you can keep up, Ms. Kyoka?!" He asked, holding out a fist.

"Excuse me?" She said, bumping fists with the boy. "If I recall, I had you on the ropes until you powered up to Super Saiyan 2."

"I always have trouble remembering." He told her with a chuckle.

"Damn that Gohan!" Mineta shouted to himself. "He's training one-on-one with the new hottest teacher, and we're stuck with ugly old Ectoplasm!"

"Why can't things ever work out like this for us!?" Kaminari cried out.

Carrying on with their training, Gohan dashed forward, throwing a powerful punch forward. Android 21 raised an arm and stopped the punch, however the entire building began to shake. The young Saiyan unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks onto Android 21, who blocked them all with more difficulty than the last time they fought. As she grabbed his fist, stopping his punch, she sent a knee into his rib and kicked him away. "I see you've gotten stronger. You must have had a lot of training since we last fought."

"Yep. You can bet that if we fought again, I wouldn't need Super Saiyan this time." He told her with a confident smile as he readied his stance, mimicking his father. "Alright, I think I got something." Gohan dashed forward, instantly powering into Super Saiyan. He began moving fast enough to seemingly warp all around. As he looked for an opening, Android 21 began keeping her eyes fixated on him. _Faster!_ Gohan transformed into his ascended state, and his speed boosted immensely. He began dashing all over the small arena created for them. Several craters formed as Gohan jumped all around Android 21. As she looked behind her, Gohan slammed a fist into the back of her head before vanishing. She swung her hand back, completely missing. He constantly vanished and reappeared, landing small consecutive attacks several times before he appeared above her, slamming her head into the ground. "Ultimate Move: Flash Rush!" He shouted as his platform was obliterated.

Everyone looked his way as Android 21 picked herself up, rubbing her head. "Geez, I know we told you to go all out, but make sure you don't kill anybody in the process." She scolded him, rubbing the back of her head.

"Hehe, my bad." Gohan apologized with a nervous chuckle. As Android 21 removed herself from the stage so that Cementoss could repair it, Gohan looked around and noticed a distinct lack of Midoriya. "Hey, where did Izuku go?" Gohan thought loudly.

"He said he wanted to make some adjustments to his costume. Cushion his arms or something. All Might said something to him and his eyes lit up, then he ran off." Kirishma explained as he bulldozed over his Ectoplasm clone.

With curiosity getting the best of him, he left the gym behind, on his way to visit the Support Class. It wasn't long before he found himself walking towards a room without a door. Upon further inspection, he could see that the door was actually laying on the floor. Entering the room, he could see Iida, Ururaka, and Midoriya standing around. "Oh my!" Mei Hatsume shouted. "You're the _extraordinary_ specimen that I've been dying to try my babies on!" She shouted with excitement as she quickly closed the distance between her and her specimen.

"Oh, is that so?" Gohan said nervously, trying to open the distance of a few inches between only things that made this encounter worse was the black tank top Hatsume had been wearing and the 'Talk' ChiChi had with him about how babies are born earlier in the year. Somehow, Gohan felt a pair of hands roaming around his body.

"Wow!" She shouted in his ear.

 _What the- How did she get behind me!? Was I distracted by her unearthly desires?_

"I bet with a body like this, you could have any of my babies!" She cried with excitement, causing Gohan to panic more. With means of escape, he put two fingers to his forehead and teleported to Iida, crouching over and putting his palms to his knees. He breathed heavily and tried to calm down. "I could probably test any of my babies on a body like that and not have to worry about any harm to it." She praised as she attempted to get closer, raising her hands in a grabbing motion.

"Sorry, I can't! I need to get back to training!" He shouted, scared of suffering the same fate as Iida during his match-up in the Sports Festival. He dashed forward and vanished, reappearing at the door and running out into the hallway. "Man, what a nutjob." He said to himself as he walked down the hall. He suddenly came to a stop, feeling a presence nearby.

"Hey, Gohan." Hagakure spoke.

The young Saiyan looked up from the ground and saw a pair of shoes and a pair of floating gloves. "Oh, hey Toru. Are you on your way to see Mei?" He asked curiously.

"Not...exactly…" She told him, fiddling with her thumbs. "Gohan…" she started stepping closer, soon closing the distance between them. She looked up at him, not daring to move. She gazed into his dark, sometimes mysterious eyes. The closer she looked, the more she could see it. Pain, loss, regret, anger, despair. All hidden and left behind in the past. All of asudden, she reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist, allowing one of her hands to slightly crawl up his back. She pulled him close, and spoke softly, her voice ready to break down. "I'm sorry…" she said. "I'm so sorry. I went into your room and I saw the picture of your dad. I couldn't help asking. I just wanted to know more about you." He could hear the anguish in her voice, followed by a sniffle. "I'm sure whatever happened that day, it wasn't your fault. You're too good of a person to do something like that!"

"Toru…" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away, however did not allow her to escape his grasp. "No matter what you want to believe, it was my fault. However, I can accept that and grow from it. I accept your apology."

"So," she began with a sniffle, "you're not mad?"

"Not at all. Now, come on. Let's get back to training." He told her as he turned her invisible body in the proper direction, prompting them to walk forward down the hall.

* * *

The moment the two students found their way walking into the gym, a certain fight-crazed teacher yelled. "There you are!" Android 21 shouted as she dashed towards Gohan. The young man jumped backwards into the air as his opponent swarmed him with a barrage of heavy melee strikes. The two began engaged in close combat, utilizing the open air as their stage. Gohan raised his arm and pushed a straight punch to the side before delivering a right hook into Android 21's rib, followed by a knee to her opposite side, and not letting up as he then kicked her across the building. He dashed forward to close the distance, passing by Ururaka as he did, and throwing a punch forward, Android 21 grabbed his fist and pushed herself downward, hurling her foot into Gohans gut before kicking him further into the air, continuing by flying above him and sending him to the ground with a sledgehammer. Gohan picked himself up and looked up to see a smiling Android 21. "What's wrong!? That all you got?" she taunted.

"You know what? I've got a little something for you!" Gohan said as he raised his hand above his forehead.

"You going to use that destructive turtle wave?" she called at with a smirk.

Gohan's hand filled with a golden light. "Masenk…" he began, allowing all of his power to flow into his hand. After several moments, he pulled his hand behind him, the way he had done against Cell. "ame…hame…" a bluish-white light began to clash with the pre-existing golden light in his hand. The building began to tremble violently, and as everyone looked over, Gohan unleashed everything he had. "HAAAAAAA!" The power of the Masenko and Kamehameha collapsed together and barreled towards 21 with unfathomable power. A wave of gold surrounded by a spiral of bluish-white barreled towards his opponent. With little time to think, Android 21 formed a barrier around herself. As the beam made contact with her shield, she found herself overwhelmed, being pushed back by the force of the blast. Within moments, Android 21's back was against the wall. With no other options, she warped her shield into a curved line, causing the energy wave to bounce off of it and shoot into the sky, decimating the area of the roof that threatened to stop its path.

"Whew! That was a close one!" she shouted in relief, looking towards the massive hole in the roof. "Since when did you have that combination move?"

"Since about a minute ago." He told her, breathing heavily. "That took a lot more energy than I thought it would…" Gohan dropped to one knee and struggled to keep himself held up.

"It looks like this is going to be a fun ten days." 21 told herself with a smile as she descended back onto the platform.


	18. The Day Has Come

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or My Hero Academia. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: The Day Has Come**

The days passed, and nobody let up on their training. It was the fourth day that Midnight started checking on everyone's progress. As she approached Gohan, he smiled. "You're looking as confident as always, Gohan. You've been keeping a close eye on him, , right, Kyoka?" Midnight asked her.

"Absolutely. Gohan, show her what you've got!" Android 21 told him excitedly.

"Alright, here we go!" Gohan said as he dashed forward, vanishing instantly before appearing several times around Android 21. "Flash Rush!" He cried out as he continuously increased his speed, moving faster than the human eye could see. Once he built enough momentum, he began to leave afterimages, moving and attacking so fast, he seemed to be everywhere at once. Three images of Gohan flashed, one with a knee to 21's rib, another with a fist to her side, and the final one, being the real Gohan, slamming her head downward. "It's an overwhelming burst of speed, able to overpower any opponent." He explained as Android 21 picked herself off the ground.

"Flash Rush. I just love the sound of that!" Midnight praised as she clapped her hands together. "And what about that other move I saw you use?"

"The Masenkamehameha is a move that combines my Masenko, learned from my first teacher, and my Kamehameha, learned from my father. Unfortunately, pulling all of that power together drains my stamina immensely."

"Hm, I like the move, however it's very destructive and could easily pull innocent people into harm's way with collateral damage, if used on the ground. Plus, the name is super long and can be hard to call out. Keep working on it, though, Gohan." She told him, earning a nod of acknowledgement.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said as he was about to continue training. Suddenly, Bakugo and Aizawa bega yelling for All Might, and as Gohan turned around, he could see Midoriya lunge into the air. With absolute fluidity, as if by second nature, he contorted his body in order to position himself underneath a boulder, and with a single swift kick, the boulder shattered into pieces. After recovering from his leap, Midoriya approached All Might, most likely to ensure that he was ok. Moments after, Kirishima and Kaminari approached him, and as Gohan leaned in to try and see what they were talking about, Android 21 slammed a fist onto his head. "Hey! That was a cheap shot!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have left your guard down. Focus on training, listen to what happened later." She scolded as Gohan hung his head.

"Yes, Ma'am…" He said in a whining tone.

"YOU WATCH YOURSELF, ALL MIGHT!" Gohan heard Bakugo yell before he blocked a flurry of heavy blows. With more commotion going on below, the class was instructed to leave after their final ten minutes of training, allowing Class 1-A to carry on with the remainder of their classes.

* * *

Later that day, as the sun slowly crept into the horizon and the moon brought about the night sky, Gohan donned a T-shirt gifted to him by his mother, the 飯 symbol in large print on his back, circled in black, and the 孫 symbol for his family name in small print on his left pectoral, circled in black as well. As he passed through the common area in order to get to the kitchen to hydrate prior to his late night training session, he noticed the girls all gathered around. "Good evening." he said as he passed by them.

"Hey Gohan!" Hagakure called out. "Come tell us about your progress!"

"Yeah, I'm actually curious as to what that light was earlier in the week." Jiro followed in an attempt to persuade him to stay.

"It would take a while to explain that…" He said as he stopped walking to address them.

Asui put a finger to her chin. "Ribbit. We have some extra time. We were just talking after all."

"To be honest, I'm fairly curious, as well." Yaoyarozu continued.

After a few moments, Gohan let out a sigh and walked over to the couch. He sat down in the empty seat next to Yaoyarozu and cupped his hands together. "I guess it's time you all understood a little bit about how I do the things I can do." The girls all watched intently as he cupped his hands together. "It's all pulled from within. Inside of each and every living being, there's a life force called 'Ki." Gohan cupped his hands together and then gradually opened them. In between his hands, a golden light shined bright, and a light gust blew in all directions, as noticeable as a sudden breeze.

"Woah… That's incredible!" Ashida shouted, pumping her fists.

"Ever since I was four years old, I've been training to further harness my Ki. As I grow stronger, so does my Ki. It gives me the ability to fly and fire waves of energy. And, that's just about it." He wrapped up, allowing the light between his fingers to fade before bringing himself to his feet. "That's it really. There's not much more to my power than that." He told them frankly before exiting the room. He left the building and walked about twenty meters out. He calmed his breathing and took a stance, clenching his fist by his waist and holding up one arm in front of him. _Focus…_ Gohan's hair and clothes, as well as the grass around him, began to waver. In a burst of energy, the half-Saiyan closed his eyes and powered into his Super Saiyan state. _Absolute control… If I want to pull all my energy into a single point and release it, I must have absolute control of my energy._ Gohan allowed himself to remain calm for several long-lasting moments before finally raising his hand above his head. Just as before, a golden light enveloped his open palm, however before he could move into the second stage, he let the light fade away. He dropped his arm and stood up straight. "You've been following me around a lot lately, ya know that, Toru?" He said, prompting a set of floating clothes to come out of hiding from behind a nearby bush.

"No fair! How did you know I was here!?" She whined, stomping her foot.

"As I told you, I can tap into my Ki, however, I can also sense other energy sources around me." He explained before turning to her. "So, what brings you out here?"

"Gohan…" She began. Her sleeves were slanted inward, indicating that her hands were together. Unbeknownst to Gohan, she was blushing furiously, her thumbs dancing about, playing with and circling around each other. Several seconds passed, as if she couldn't bring herself to say. Finally, she mustered the strength to speak. "Do you think you could teach me to control my Ki?" Gohan's eyes widened at the sound. He had trained Midoriya to be a better fighter, but to be an actual teacher seemed unreal to him. "I want to be strong and powerful like you. As you can see, all I'm good for is being invisible. During the attack at the Summer Training Camp, I was so powerless. I just wan-"

"Shh." Before she could notice, Gohan's finger was on her lip. Thankfully, he had correctly guessed where her lips were based off of where her shirt was. As she realized the course of events that had taken place, Gohan could feel the heat radiating off of her. "Never doubt yourself, or your abilities. Always work and train harder to make yourself a better you. I'm sure you'll make a great hero if you keep working."

"G-Gohan! D-Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do." He told her with a warm smile. He suddenly felt her whole body press against his own, two skinny arms wrapping around his torso. "Thank you!" A delightful warmth overwhelmed Gohan until he felt Toru's warm body leave his own. He could hear the grass rustle as she ran back to the dorms. Gohan's jaw hung low, and he soon shook his head to snap out of his trance. _Man, am I ever going to understand girls?_ Gohan asked himself, deciding to call it a night and return to his dorm room.

* * *

Before long, it was time for the Provisional License Exam. As Class 1-A stepped off of the bus, they looked towards the building before them. Looking around, Gohan could feel the tension among the class. So many of them were nervous, frightened by what would happen if they didn't make it.

"Um, excuse me, everybody." Gohan said as he walked forward and turned around, catching all eyes. "I know that a lot of you are confident, but regardless of that, every one of you has some shred of doubt in your mind. I want you all to erase that doubt." Gohan's voice, having been a little shaky due to not being used to being in front of a crowd, now began to solidify, allowing himself to confidently speak from the heart. "We're Class 1-A of UA High School. We've pulled through every challenge that's been thrown at us, Villains and otherwise. If any one of you don't trust your abilities, please take it from me. No matter what, if you put forth the heart, and dedicate yourself to becoming stronger, you will always come out on top a stronger, better you. I know that all of you have the heart, and that you've all gotten really strong over the last week-and-a-half. We can do this, all of us. Together. Now, let's say it together!" Gohan called out as his fist raised into the air.

"Plus…" As the class raised their fists to join together, with the exception of Bakugo, their battle cry was finished by someone just behind the crowd, his voice booming amongst the class.

"ULTRAA!" He cried out.

"It's pretty rude to barge in on people's huddles like that, Inasa." A young man behind him had said.

"Uh, Pardon Me! I Am So. Very. Extremely. SORRY!" He shouted, bowing hard enough to slam his head into the pavement.

"Woah! Who is this guy!? I do _not_ trust his enthusiasm!" Kaminari shouted, pointing his finger at the young man as his head began to bleed.

"Hey, look at their uniforms!" Jiro pointed out as everyone began to take notice.

"Aren't they from that other famous school on the west side of Japan?!" Gohan asked.

In response, Bakugo began to clarify. "UA in the East. Shiketsu in the west."

"I Wanted To Say It Just Once! Plus Ultra! You See, I Really Love UA High School! I Am Extremely Honored To Compete Against Such Incredible Students! I'm So Looking Forward To It!" He stood up and the blood dripped down the side of his face before his classmates began walking towards the building.

"Inasa Yoarashi." Aizawa suddenly said to himself.

"Do you know that guy, Mr. Aizawa?" Hagakure asked him.

"Indeed. He's strong. He's the same year as you all, and received the top scores for the students submitted through recommendations. But for some unknown reason, he turned down his acceptance letter, and went to Shiketsu instead." Their teacher explained, causing Midoriya to don a worried expression.

The class began to chat amongst themselves until an unfamiliar woman called out to their shady teacher. "Eraser?! I'd know that scowl anywhere!" A woman dressed like a clown began to approach the crowd. "I saw you on TV and at the Sports Festival, but it's been awhile since we were this close in person!" As she finally closed the distance between them, the young woman gestured to the two of them together. "Let's get married!" She said casually, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"No." Aizawa's stern response made the woman burst out into laughter.

"C'mon, imagine it! If I was your wife, you'd have a life full of constant laughter!" She told him in an attempt to persuade him, holding her thumb up in between them.

"That sounds like an actual nightmare." He responded coldly. Gohan looked at the two, beginning to zone out.

 _Man, I guess Mr. Aizawa doesn't understand girls either. He must think marriage is a nasty food, since you don't want to laugh while you eat. You definitely don't want to laugh when eating something nasty…_ Gohan's mind continued to ramble on, and he seemed to forgot what was going on around him until a tall boy with dark hair and dark eyes grabbed his hands.

"And you're Gohan, the winner of the Sports Festival! You put on a truly inspirational and overwhelming display of natural talent and ability. Everyone is still trying to guess what your Quirk is!" He said in awe, forcing Gohan's hand into a handshake. "I really do hope to learn from you, so I'm going to do my best!"

"Your eyes…" Gohan could see it. His front. His true intention was the top, and he planned to crush anybody in his way. His eyes said it all. Despite seeing this, Gohan put on his own front and smiled. "If you don't do your best, you'll be taken out right away. Keep that in mind." He told him, gripping the boy's hand.

"Hey, get your costumes and get to orientation. There's no time to waste." Aizawa said, walking up the stairs and towards the building.

 _It looks like this is it. After today, I don't need to worry about legal issues with using my power to help people. The day has finally come..._


	19. Provisional Licensing Exam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or My Hero Academia. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Provisional Licensing Exam**

The rules explained during orientation was simple enough to Gohan. Every person has three target placed in exposed areas that the students will have to hit utilizing the six balls supplied to them. Not even moments later, the entirety of the building opened into a massive field. Everybody dispersed in the matter of seconds, and Midoriya was the first to speak up. "Everyone, stay close together, we'll fight them as a group!"

Although he earned acknowledgement from the majority of the class, there were a few who declined his strategy. "Yeah, right. This isn't a field trip!" Bakugo growled before stomping away, followed by Kirishima and Kaminari.

"I'm going on my own, too. It's hard for me to use my power when there's a big group around." Todoroki told the group before leaving.

"I'm heading out, too." Gohan stated before taking off into the air.

"Even you, Gohan!?" Midoriya called out to him.

"We all know I'll be fine alone. You guys will never get stronger if you hide behind me all the time." He told them before giving a thumbs up. He flew off towards the lake area nearby in order to separate himself from everyone else.

"Uh. It looks like all of the students are still in a stalemate. Not a single one has passed. I'll be here to keep you updated." Everyone heard.

Gohan descended just above the water, closing his eyes. In there area were hundreds of people, and as he descended, all eyes were on him. Time seemed to slow down. His eyes opening slowly, a collection of close to a thousands balls rained down towards him. With a deep breath, his arms shot out and he cried out, sending his Ki out in all directions and pushing the hail of orange outward.

"What's with this guy!?" A male student shouted, scrambling to get away.

"Is he some kind of monster?!" Another female student followed.

"Oh, it looks like somebody decided to perk up and pass… WHAA- WHAT?! THERE WERE 347 PEOPLE TAKEN DOWN IN TWO SEPARATE SPOTS ALL AT ONCE!?" Gohan heard the man announce, his previously tired voice now full of excitement. "That actually surprised so much that I'm wide awake! I assume we'll see a lot of people passing from now on, so let's get this out the way so I can take a break!"

Gohan's targets, placed on the front, side, and back of his left shoulder, lit up with a light blue. "Students who have passed should congregate in the Ante Room. Chop chop!" He heard from his targets.

After several minutes of attempting to find the Ante Room, he had finally succeeded and entered through the doorway on the side of the arena. The only person in the room beside himself was the young man from his class's earlier encounter. "Hey!" Gohan called out as he approached him. "You're...Inasa Yoarashi, aren't you?" he asked as the large student looked down upon him. "My name is Gohan Son, from UA High. I wanted to say congratulations on passing." Gohan told him.

"Your Eyes! Within Them I Can See A Burning Passion Ignited In Every Fight! I Am Very Honored To Receive Such Kind Words From One Of UA's Top Students!" He shouted, slamming his head into the ground with another bow.

With a nervous laugh, Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Hehehe, yeah…" As their 'conversation' was coming to an end, more students began to enter the Ante Room, taking Yoarashi's attention off of Gohan. Having been one of the few people to have already passed, one of seven now, in fact, Gohan took a seat on a nearby bench and allowed himself to fall into a light slumber.

* * *

A dark fog fell over Gohan's mind. _Why is everything so cloudy… I can barely see anything…_ His eyes squinted in an attempt to clearly see through the fog.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. " _Gohan!_ "

 _Mom-!_ Gohan opened his mouth to cry out, but no words came out. A faint image of his mother, just beyond the fog, was being dragged further into the darkness. He reached out his hand, but he couldn't move his legs.

" _Gohaan!"_ His father cried out, and as he looked behind him, he could see Goku, the universe's mightiest warrior, being slammed to the ground and dragged into the darkness, groveling in pain. Once again, Gohan's words refused to leave his mouth, and his feet refused to move. Several times over, pained voices cried out for help, and every time he couldn't move or speak. Before his very eyes, his friends, his family, Vegeta, all of his classmates, everyone he ever knew was dragged into the darkness, and he couldn't do anything but stand by idly and watch, unable to act. Hagakure, Midoriya, Yaoyarozu, Iida, Kirishima and Kaminari, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha and Puar. All vanishing before him. Without warning, a dark hand shot out from the fog, grabbing him by the neck. The fog began to swirl and dissipate from a specific spot. Where the fog had cleared, Gohan could see the silhouette of a man floating in the air, in his free hand was All For One's limp body. In a horrifying display, the Villain's body contorted and folded inside of itself, disgustingly melding into the silhouette's hand. As the limp body began to disappear, he could hear the laughs of Frieza and Cell echoing in his ear, however their confident displays quickly melted into screams of agony. _What's going on?! Who are you?!_

" _I am all, and I am none. This battle, one that cannot be won. Your past mistakes, you must finally best. Or else the world you know shall be laid to rest."_ The silhouette suddenly erupted in a golden light.

 _This feeling! It can't be! A Super Saiyan?!_ Gohan thought to himself, gritting his teeth. _That's impos- Wait… D-Dad? No, Vegeta?! Piccolo and Iida!? Why is everyone's energy coming from this thing?!_

"Gohan!" He heard clearly as his eye shot open and he sat up. Jiro, Tsuya, and Hagakure's gloves all leaned in, watching him. Behind them were Ururaka, Midoriya, and Iida. "Are you ok?" Midoriya spoke first.

"You were thrashing around a lot, and you're sweating really bad." Jiro followed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Gohan didnt realize how heavily he was breathing until he calmed down. "Just a bad dream, that's all."

"Everything will be alright, Gohan." Hagakure said in an attempt to ease his nerves. "Everyone in our class made it!" she said with a smile.

"That's awesome." Gohan said, smiling weakly. The image that had just passed through his head lingered.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look really exhausted all of a sudden. Ribbit." Tsuya asked, leaning forward to get a better look.

"H-Hey! He said he's fine!" Hagakure shouted, attempting to pull her friend away from Gohan.

"Gohan." Iida said as he walked up to his friend. "The key to remove your targets are in the back. You should make haste to do so before the next round begins."

Earning a nod, Gohan replied. "Right." Getting up, he made his way to a room in the back, where a young woman walked up to him and quickly, but silently, removed the targets before gesturing him to join the other 99 students.

With a sudden ring of a bell, the tired announcer from before began to speak. "Villains have performed a large-scale terrorist attack destroying most of [insert city name here]. Since most buildings collapsed there are many injured." Looking up at the screen towards the front of the room, Gohan noticed that the entire arena that they had just been in was entirely demolished. Within moments, the entire Ante Room fell apart, and the students were introduced to the new arena. "Due to heavily damaged roads, the first responders have been temporarily delayed for the time being. Until Emergency Services arrive, the heroes in the area will lead the rescue. Your task is to save as many people as you can and help the injured. And with that, BEGIN!"

* * *

Everyone dashed forward. Gohan ran by Iida and Midoriya's side. "Hey, I'm gonna run out a little further to cover more ground, since I'm faster. I'll start at the areas in the distance and we'll comb through the wreckage!" He told them, getting ready to take off.

"Right!" Midoriya responded with a nod.

"Gohan! I'm coming with you!" Iida said as he boosted forward to catch up.

"So am I!" Shoji followed closely behind, Mineta sticking to his back to follow.

Gohan smiled confidently. "Alright, looks like we have a pretty good team." The team of four dispersed to the other side of the field. "I can sense five people in separate directions! Tenya, directly give me a report on the nearby damage in the areas surrounding people to our 2, 9, and 10 o'clock. I'll check the area ahead with Minoru. Mezo, go with Tenya to carry anybody not buried under wreckage." Moving forward, Gohan and Mineta separated from their teammates. Grabbing Mineta and dashing forward, Gohan honed in on an energy dead ahead. A young child was buried under the rubble. Taking not even a moment to think, Gohan threw Mineta into the air. "Minoru, sticky ball hail!" He commanded. Once Mineta left his hand, he shot a Ki blast towards the pile of rubble, and before it could reach its target, Gohan rushed forward, surrounding the crying young boy with his body. The Ki blast hit and the pile of debris blew apart before Mineta threw a barrage of sticky balls downward, causing large amounts of debris to clump together to clear area of falling rubble. Once the debris had finished falling, Gohan released the young boy as Mineta used his balls to land safely.

"Minus points!" The young boy said in a grown man's voice. Gohan could now see that the 'young boy' was in fact just a very short man. "That was a very reckless move! What if something went wrong or you got yourself hurt! You can't keep people safe if you can't keep yourself safe!" He shouted. "Don't use yourself as a meat-shield just because it's the fastest and most convenient method! You should have stopped to think about a safer method!"

"Right!" Gohan said as Mineta approached them. "Minoru, I need your cape." He demanded, holding out his hand. With little resistance, Mineta handed over his small yellow cape and Gohan tied it around the man's arm. "I noticed his arm was limp and bleeding. It's pretty safe to say that it's broken. Can you move your arm?"

The short man snapped back into the little kid persona and shed some tears. "I can't move my arm at all and it hurts so bad!" He cried.

"That's what I thought." Gohan told him as he tightened his makeshift cast, Gohan picked up the young boy, careful not to mess up his arm. "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright. I broke my arm when I was a little younger, so trust me. You'll make it through this!" Gohan told him confidently as he and Mineta made their way back to where they had split up from Iida and Shoji.

"Gohan! Did you manage to help them?" Iida asked, carrying a young girl in his arms.

"Yeah, what about the other three?"

"Shoji is on his way with another one, an elderly man who seems to have severe injuries. Meanwhile the other two, a fairly old couple, had one hurt arm, nothing severe, and a sprained ankle. We directed them towards the rescue area and will be traveling between us and another group due to low-priority injuries." He reported as they took off towards the rescue area, handing off the young boy to the young woman in charge of the first aid. Just before Gohan could step off to find more casualties, an explosion broke through the wall of the stadium. Within moments, Gang Orca and his army of silhouettes flooded out of the hole in the wall.

Gohan stepped up, calmly walking and meeting Gang Orca halfway. The two stopped and Gohan stomped his foot to assert dominance. "So, you plan to take us head on?" The Pro Hero asked as he raised his arm. "Then so be it!" He shouted, throwing his arm down to signal his forces into Gohan's direction.

"Who is that guy?" He heard one student ask.

"He's so calm, isn't he from UA?" Another spoke up.

"He needs help!" Shindo called out as he dashed in, attempting to provide support. He stopped in his tracks when Gohan raised his hand.

"Get everyone to safety, Shindo. I'll handle this." Gohan slowly approached the sea of foot soldiers, and with a good bit of space between them, he powered into Super Saiyan, causing dust and debris to fly in all directions. The soldiers stopped for a minute, baffled by the sudden shift from black to gold. Just when they were preparing to charge forward again, Gohan powered into Super Saiyan 2, and the soldiers could feel the pressure being given off, despite the large distance between them. Coming to a halt, Gohan raised his leg and slammed his foot down once more, this time shattering the massive plot of land before him and causing the soldiers to stagger.

"Woah, Aizawa, _that's_ your student? He decimated the ground and all he did was stomp his foot!" Ms. Joke asked Aizawa in awe.

"Nice try, but a single rear guard won't be good enough!" Gang Orca shouted as he closed the distance between him and Gohan. Due to his confidence, Gohan remained still, however Gang Orca saw it as a flaw, than as an opening. He left mere inches between the two of them before letting off an ultrasonic wave at point-blank range.

Gohan stood his ground, unphased and raised his arm, opening his palm. "Oh, whoops." he said as he powered down to his base form before hurling Gang Orca several hundred feet back. "That might have done some serious damage if I stayed Super Saiyan."

"Gohan!" Todoroki called out as he made his way over. "I'm going to provide support!" He claimed, creating a field of ice and freezing over the army's feet in order to immobilize them. Moments later, A large portion of UA's students joined the fray.

"Listen everyone!" Gohan cried out. "Focus on evacuating and relocating the first aid station! Shoto and I will hold back the villains!" Just then, a massive collection of powerful winds shattered the ice.

"A second villain attack!? They really pulled out all the stops for us!" Yoarashi shouted excitedly as his eyes met Todoroki, causing him to tense up.

"Shoto, you and Inasa push back the army. I'll focus on Gang Orca." He said, stepping forward.

"Normally, I'd insist that you couldn't take him on alone. But after everything you've done so far, I think you're the only one who actually stands a chance." He praised as Gohan dashed forward, vanishing in front of the army and reappearing within their ranks where Gang Orca was stationed, raising a palm and using his Ki to push him back once more. It was only moments before Gohan heard yelling coming from the front of the army. Looking back, Gohan could see Yoarashi dodging a barrage of shots, made up of what seemed like mud, while another hail of mud shots rained down on Todoroki's ice. Gohan gritted his teeth and vanished, reappearing behind Todoroki's ice and shattering it into pieces before letting out a cry, sending the ice and gunk outward towards the enemy.

"Alright, new plan!" Gohan told him, his tone full of frustration. "You go after Gang Orca, I'll deal with the army, since apparently that seems like it's too much for you!" He said as he flew forward.

"R-Right!" Gohan caught a glimpse of Todoroki's flames and Yoarashi's wind colliding before separating into opposite directions.

"And time your attacks, Shoto! You're better than this!" He called out as he was bombarded with a barrage of gunk shots. He could feel it solidifying around him, and deduced that it was cement. As he watched Todoroki's flames almost incinerate a passing civilian and the student guiding them, only to be rescued by Midoriya's intervention, his words echoed in his head.

" _What the hell are you two doing?!_ "

"That's it…" Gohan whispered to himself as he let out a battle cry, fully powering into Super Saiyan 2, and shattering the cement around him in order to accomplish one of his greatest feats. He allowed himself to let loose at maximum speed, but at minimum power, traveling through the ranks of the army while knocking them out, rendering the waves of foot soldiers unconscious. Trails of dust followed and the ground that preceded him erupted into rubble as he passed by.

"Th-This kid's a monste-" A soldier began to say before getting knocked out. Within seconds, Gang Orca stood alone amongst his army of fallen men. No hero or student alike could believe their eyes. And as Todoroki and Yoarashi were stunned by Gohan's godlike abilities, Gohan quickly knocked them both out, catching Yoarashi before he hit the ground and flying over to Todoroki. He set down Yoarashi and broke the cement on Todoroki's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said to the two unconscious students. "At this rate you were going to fail anyway." Gohan faced his opponent as backup arrived. Students from Shiketsu and UA arrived at the scene, surprised by what was before them. "And now, Gang Orca, it's your turn." He said coldly as he approached his opponent slowly, lightning dancing about his visible golden aura. He disappeared in a blur and appeared in front of Gang Orca, causing the ground between his previous and current position to explode in a display of dirt and rubble, and as his fist hurled itself forward, it stopped at the sound of the horn, leaving his balled up hand so close to Gang Orca that he pressed it against him softly.

"Um, yeah, so at this time, all of the HOC members who were deployed have been rescued from the disaster zone. It may seem anti-climactic, but with this, the Provisional Licensing Exam is officially completed. After we tally the scores, we'll announce the scores here in the arena. Anyone injured should go to the infirmary. The rest of you are free to change clothes and wait wherever you'd like." The announcer said lazily.

* * *

Before long, the hundred students who participated in the second round gathered in front of a large television screen, where the still-tired announcer sat. "Ok, everyone. Thank you for your hard work in today's exam. Now before I announce the results, I should probably explain the way we evaluated you. Between HOC and the Hero's Public Safety Commission, we had a two-fold demerit system that had been used to determine your total scores. In other words, we were evaluating you based on how few mistakes you made in a crisis situation. Anyway, the names of those who passed are listed here in alphabetical order. Keep my words in mind as you search the screen for your name." He said as he raised his hand, gesturing a massive television screen to display a list of names.

Gohan searched down 'S' to find his name, and sure enough, 'Son Gohan' was where it was expected to be. "Hey, Shoto." Gohan said, catching his attention. "Make this a learning experience out of this. Don't let yourself make another stupid mistake like this again." He said sternly before walking off. Minutes later, a group of men emerged from the stadium in order to pass out everyone's scoring papers. "So, next we'll give you the printouts of your results. They include a break Gohan received his paper and began to review it, checking for errors.

"What did you score, Gohan!? I wanna see! Lemme see!" Hagakure said excitedly as her hands pressed harder on Gohan's shoulder, shaking him to the best of her ability.

"Ok, let me at least look at it, Toru!" He told her in an attempt to calm her down. She released his shoulder and held her fists close to her chest, jumping up and down like a little kid. "Ok, it says I scored a 81 out of 100. My biggest points of improvement would be to be more careful with how I conduct my rescue, and to be mindful of using myself as cannon fodder. Oh, and being more careful of transporting injured civilians."

"We lopped off points when you did something wrong. Fall below 50 and you were done. These demerits are automized on your result form, as you'll see, so I'd look at them." The announcer continued as everyone began to look into their scores and the demerits they earned.

"Hey, Izuku, what did you make?" Gohan asked as he approached.

"Oh, Gohan, I made a 71, but mostly for some dumb stuff I said at the beginning. And some moments when I was standing around not being useful." He told him with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I know how it feels not being able to do anything but stand around." Gohan told him as brief images of Nappa, Recoome, and Frieza flashed through his mind. "I made an 81 myself, so not too bad, overall."

"Yeah, but there's something I don't quite get…" Midoriya said quietly as Gohan left to share his scores.

"Anyway, moving on, those of you who passed can now exercise the same authority as Pro Heroes, but only during emergency situations." The announcer continued, prompting everyone to pay attention. "In other words, fighting villains, saving the victims of criminal acts or accidents. You may act using your best judgment with no direct orders. Keep in mind that your every action from now on carries with it a deep responsibility of bettering our society, and that the world is watching you. I'm sure you're aware that All Might, our greatest hero, no longer has his incredible power. One of the reasons crime in this country has been so low is due to his presence. With that deterrent gone, criminals are sure to become bolder and more widespread. Expect the balance we currently have in our world to be destroyed and for things to change quickly. You young people will be the hope for our future. It's imperative that you become exemplary heroes, that your reputation grows to suppress crime as did his. Remember, the license you earn today is provisional, and you still have much to do. I would like for you to think of yourself as fledgelings and be even more diligent in your studies. And as for those who fell short did not pass, we don't have time for you to feel bitter about your loss. Instead, we offer you a chance to redeem yourselves. After you attend a three-month-long special course, passing individual tests, we plan to issue a provisional license to those of you who failed as well." The man said lazily, prompting a roar of cheers to rise from the crowd of students. "In order to reach the idyllic future that I just spoke of, we're going to need as many good heroes on the streets as we can get. The first round was one to weed people out, but we would like to grow the hundred selected in that test as much as possible. That's why we watched you all until the end. So we could see for ourselves that you each have promise. That once your shortcomings are corrected, you have the potential to be as great as your fellow classmates. This special course will keep you busy, as it will run concurrently with your normal studies. You're welcome to retake the exam in April if you prefer to wait."

"Hey, Shoto." Gohan caught Todoroki's attention, reeling his focus from Midoriya and Iida. "Don't mess this up, too, ok?" An unfamiliar sternness echoed with Gohan's words, and as Todoroki began to hang his head, now reminded of his mistakes, he stopped to see a fist held up. "I know you'll breeze through this, so do your best, alright?" Looking up again, Todoroki could see Gohan's famous warm smile.

He could no longer help but smile himself as he raised his fist to join his friend's. "Right." With that final announcement, the Provisional Hero Licensing Exams were now over.

* * *

 **Alright guys! I have one more chapter on its way before wrapping up the third season, I'm just handing these off because I finally got a little extra time to finish this chapter, and I don't know when the next time is that I'll be able to work on Chapter 20. By the way, this is, to date, my longest standing chapter, so I hope you all enjoy! And with that, I will see you in Chapter 20: A Decisive Fight Between Former Friends!**


End file.
